


Nunca lo imaginé

by Fullbuster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, actores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 50,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: Naruto es un reconocido actor y rival de Sasuke Uchiha, con tan solo dieciocho años se ha hecho famoso y creen que es la mayor promesa del cine en mucho tiempo. Por su odio hacia Sasuke Uchiha, el actor juvenil más reconocido, jura no trabajar jamás con él, pero su representante firmará un contrato para una serie de televisión, sin saber que es una serie Yaoi y encima compartirá escenas con el mismo Sasuke Uchiha.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 18





	1. El odiado Sasuke Uchiha

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado cómo sería el espacio? Para Naruto, era un lugar inmenso, lleno de oscuridad y silencio. Así se encontraba ahora mismo en aquel lugar. Su corazón latía desbocado, sus párpados permanecían fuertemente cerrados, el más abrumador de los silencios le rodeaba y entonces... esa suave brisa llegó hasta sus oídos, una brisa que procedía del lugar más aterrador de todos, ese halo cálido que chocaba contra sus labios...

\- ¡ _Corten_! – se escuchó el grito del director y el resoplido de su compañero de cámara.

\- ¡ _Pss_! – dejó escapar el moreno antes de derrumbar su cuerpo sobre la maqueta con aspecto de silla de una nave espacial.

\- Naruto – gritó el director – repitamos la escena, pero esta vez, por favor, ponle interés.

\- Pero es que... no puedo besarle – se quejó uno de los actores juveniles más reconocidos de Japón.

\- A ver, Naruto... céntrate en la película, eres un humano en el centro de la galaxia, enamorado de un androide de un planeta súper desarrollado, se supone que no podéis estar juntos pero le amas con locura. ¡ _Ponle un poco de ganas_!

\- Pero es que él no siente nada...

\- Naruto... ¡ _Él es un robot_! – le explicó el director nuevamente – se supone que tú eres el humano fogoso que no puede vivir sin él. Repetimos.

Una vez más, Sasuke se puso en pie, moviendo el cuello como si lo desentumeciera y regresando a esa pose suya seria y serena. Él era, sin duda, el mejor actor de estos tiempos en Japón. Las chicas se morían por él y llevaba ya ocho años siendo el modelo y actor más cotizado de estos tiempos. ¡ _Le odiaba_! Naruto lo detestaba. Él, que se había hecho actor con sus propios intereses, se encontraba con el mayor obstáculo en su carrera: destronar al Rey de los ocho años. Era una misión ridícula, pero se había prometido... jamás trabajar con él y ahí estaba...

Miró una vez más a Sasuke. ¡ _Sasuke Uchiha, modelo y actor_!, refunfuñó para sus adentros. Sólo era un engreído, pero el condenado actuaba a las mil maravillas pese a su mal carácter. Todo el mundo parecía querer contratarle y según su propio representante... ¡ _Trabajar con Sasuke Uchiha era lo mejor que podía pasarle a su carrera_! Volvió a recriminarse a sí mismo. Maldecía el día en que firmó aquel contrato para hacer esa película sobre el espacio sin haber leído absolutamente todos los términos.

¡ _Una película del espacio_! ¡ _Qué gran idea_! ¡ _Un éxito taquillero_! ¿Qué podría salir mal? ¡ _Era una puñetera película yaoi_! Y no lo había leído. Se quejaba de sí mismo por ser tan idiota de no leer absolutamente todo el contrato, porque ni siquiera vio que compartiría elenco con el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Maldita sea – susurró Naruto.

No es que la trama de la película fuera un bombazo taquillero, era ni más ni menos... que una película medio de aventuras y demasiado romántica para su gusto, pero sin duda alguna, los productores decían que tendría un gran éxito con ellos dos en el elenco. ¿Qué chica japonesa no se moriría por verlos actuar juntos y darse algún beso? ¡ _Maldita su suerte_! Todas eran unas pervertidas, o eso pensaba Naruto, nada dispuesto a tener que besar los labios de ese engreído actor.

Una vez más, Naruto caminó hasta el escenario. Era una escena muy sencilla que, sin lugar a dudas, habría hecho con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke frente a él de pie, sólo tenía que acercarse, darle un pasional beso y sentarle en esa silla de piloto para él colocarse encima. ¡ _Fin de la escena_!... ¡ _No podía besarle_! Seguía sin poder hacerlo.

\- Y... ¡ _Acción_! – se escuchó al director gritando al otro lado de las cámaras.

\- ¿Qué es esa mirada? – preguntó Sasuke, entrando nuevamente en su papel de androide sin sentimientos.

Su voz profunda intimidaba un poco al rubio, pero enseguida entró en el papel. Ese chico tenía el don de concentrar a todos en su papel en cuanto empezaba a actuar. ¡ _Era simplemente increíble_!

\- Me preguntaba... ¿Cómo es tu planeta? – preguntó Naruto siguiendo su línea del guión.

\- Pronto lo verás – se incorporó Sasuke de su asiento y colocó la capa negra con nubes rojas sobre él – cuando lleguemos, mantente en silencio y nunca te quites la capa. Odian a los humanos.

\- ¿Tú?... ¿También me odias? – susurró Naruto, acercándose a ese androide con la capa negra igual que la suya.

¡ _Bésale, bésale_! Pensaba Naruto, ¡ _Sólo un beso, empujarle hacia el asiento y sentarse encima de él_! Era fácil y sus labios estaban muy cerca. El silencio volvió a reinar, cerró los párpados y acercó el rostro una vez más hacia esos labios que le daban un poquito de asco. La respiración de Sasuke llegó a sus oídos, demostrándole que ya estaba cerca y entonces...

\- ¡ _Joder_! ¡ _Corten_! ¡ _Naruto, por el amor de Dios_! – lanzó los papeles el director al suelo – es simple... ¿Tú...? ¿También me odias? Y te abalanzas sobre él en un fogoso beso, le dejas sentado y escena lista – le explicó como si fuera un niño pequeño.

\- Creo que necesito un descanso – pronunció Sasuke con suaves palabras que encandilaron a la mitad de las mujeres del plató y bajó el tono del director a uno de cariño y comprensión.

\- Por supuesto... un descanso de diez minutos – ordenó el director.

\- Muchas gracias – hizo una reverencia Sasuke hacia el equipo técnico antes de ir a buscar algo de beber para su garganta.

¿Por qué todos hacían caso a Sasuke? ¡ _Era un gran actor_! Sin duda alguna, sabía ganarse a las personas para que todos... le hicieran caso. Por otro lado, Naruto decidió marcharse hacia su camerino para tomar un poco de agua de la pequeña nevera que tenía allí. Entró y lanzó la puerta tras él, pero no escuchó el típico ruido de ella al cerrarse, lo que hizo que se diera la vuelta para ver cómo entraba Sasuke tras él y cerraba la puerta.

\- ¿Qué narices te ocurre? – preguntó con arrogancia.

\- ¿A mí? Yo estoy perfectamente.

\- He repetido esa mierda de escena nueve veces. ¿Tanto problema te da un beso o es que no entiendes la escena?

\- ¿No te da apuro besar a un hombre? – preguntó Naruto extrañado.

\- Se llama actuar. ¿En serio tienes prejuicios aún sobre besar a un hombre? No siento nada por ti ni tú por mí, pero por el bien de la película más vale que empieces a encontrar ese sentimiento. Piensa en la chica que más te guste, me da lo mismo, pero da el maldito beso de una vez.

\- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo... no tienes que lanzarte sobre mí como un poseso – casi le gritó Naruto.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Sasuke, buscando uno de los sillones y colocándolo tras Naruto.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces? – preguntó sonrojado.

\- Voy a recrearte la escena, yo haré de ti y te enseñaré lo que tienes que hacer. ¿Te sabes mi guión?

\- Sí... más o menos, pero...

\- Me preguntaba... ¿Cómo es tu planeta? – preguntó Sasuke siguiendo la línea del guión de Naruto, sacando ese sentimiento humano y mostrando unos ojos que antes eran muy diferentes cuando fingía ser un robot. Aquello colapsó un segundo a Naruto.

\- Pronto lo verás – dijo Naruto con una temblorosa voz. ¡ _Ni siquiera quería decirlo ni hacerlo_! Pero esa forma de Sasuke de actuar le hacía meterse de lleno en el papel pese a no poder fingir ser un robot sin sentimiento, su corazón seguía latiendo desbocado sabiendo lo que vendría – cuando lleguemos... - tembló su voz, pero Sasuke hizo caso omiso sabiendo que no era su línea y no debía decirlo perfecto - mantente en silencio y nunca te quites la capa. Odian a los humanos.

\- ¿Tú...? ¿También me odias? – susurró Sasuke con un deje de tristeza impresa en su voz que conmocionó a Naruto.

El rostro de Sasuke se acercó con lentitud, con sus ojos bien abiertos, siendo consciente de ese sonrojo que ahora empezaba a nublar las mejillas del rubio, pero éste... cerró los ojos, lo que mosqueó a Sasuke y agarró con fuerza su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué cierras los ojos? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Las nueve veces has cerrado los ojos, no lo hagas. Se supone que tú eres un humano que te has enamorado de un androide sin sentimientos. El androide no será capaz de decirte que te ama aunque lo haga, tienes que mirarle a los ojos, ver en sus ojos que desea ese beso, tienes que mirarme a los ojos.

\- Pero... es que yo soy el androide ahora.

\- Me dan igual tus ojos, puedo fingir ver ese sentimiento, pero tú tendrás que mirarme, repetimos desde que me acerco, ciérralos si quieres una vez haga contacto.

\- Va-vale – susurró confuso cuando Sasuke soltó su rostro.

Volvió a separarse de Naruto, respiró profundamente y repitió la última frase. Esta vez, Naruto dejó sus ojos abiertos y lo que vio... fue la intensidad de esa mirada clavándose en él, toda la pasión que desprendía, ese sentimiento de querer besarle invadiendo su cuerpo, ¡ _Sasuke lo vivía_! Tanto... que el primer acercamiento fue muy lento, dejándole ver todo ese sentimiento y de pronto... su rostro aceleró, atrapando sus labios con una pasión que jamás había sentido en nadie. Sus piernas temblaron y el pecho del moreno le empujó hacia atrás. Cayó irremediablemente sobre el sillón, sintiendo las manos de Sasuke tras su nuca y sus piernas enredarse a cada lado de él sentándose encima.

¡ _Cerró los ojos_! ¡ _Sin duda alguna era el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida_! Pero el contacto se rompió pese a que el rostro del moreno seguía muy cerca del suyo.

\- Desliza un poco la capa negra con nubes rojas por tus hombros, como si demostrases que seguirías con eso – comentó, dejándole ver hasta dónde deslizarla – sugiere a la cámara que le amas y harías lo que fueras por ese robot y entonces... ¡ _Corten_! – le gritó enfadado, poniéndose en pie y levantando su capa para cubrir sus hombros – y ahora hazlo bien y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.

¡ _Atónito_! Así se había quedado Naruto. Aún estaba sentado en la silla y daba gracias al cielo de estar allí, porque no podía levantarse. Sus piernas temblaban como un flan y su miembro estaba completamente erecto. ¡ _El muy condenado le había excitado_! Esperó unos segundos y cuando se medio recompuso, se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el primer lavabo que vio, agarrándose la garganta y escupiendo como si hubiera sido el peor y más asqueroso de los besos, pese a que su otra mano intentaba masajear levemente su entrepierna para que bajase la erección.

\- Ésta me la pagarás – se quejó Naruto.

\- Naruto... te esperan para rodar la escena – escuchó a una mujer al otro lado.

\- Ya voy, dame un minuto – dijo sonrojado. ¡ _No podía salir con esa erección_! ¿Por qué le había excitado tanto ese maldito beso? ¡El cabrón sabía besar! De eso no le cabía duda alguna.

Salió en cuanto se le pasó un poco el calentón que ese moreno le había dejado. Todavía no podía creerse que se hubiera excitado tanto con esa escena, pero ese chico iba a enterarse... esta vez él saldría con el calentón.

Repitieron la escena, Sasuke colocó la chaqueta negra sobre el cuerpo de Naruto y éste repitió esa última frase. Le hizo caso y miró sus ojos. ¡ _Eran fríos_! Pero a la vez... era como si le pidieran que le besase. ¡ _Un auténtico robot_! Sin decir sus sentimientos abiertamente, era capaz de demostrarlos, como si él mismo luchase por no quererlos ¡ _Era demasiado buen actor_! Le ponía el pelo de punta y entonces... ante esos ojos que le pedían un "¡ _h_ _azlo, yo no puedo_!", se abalanzó sobre él, dejando que la chaqueta deslizase como Sasuke le había recomendado, sentándose encima y notando cómo su cálida mano se enredaba en la cintura y la aprisionaba con fuerza, pidiendo a ese chico humano que no se detuviera.

Su otra mano reposaba sobre el brazo del asiento. ¡Muy robot sin sentimientos! Pero Naruto, con sus manos tras la nuca como Sasuke, le había enseñado, siguió besándole con pasión dispuesto a sacar la mayor de las erecciones en ese chico y entonces...

\- ¡ _Corten_! Perfecto, por fin la tenemos.

¿Por qué no dejaba de besarle? Fue lo primero que Sasuke pensó cuando escuchó la palabra "corten", pero Naruto seguía ahí enganchado como una maldita lapa y cuando sintió la punta de su lengua, se levantó de golpe tirándole al suelo.

\- ¿Estás sordo ahora? ¡ _Ha dicho corten_! ¡ _Dios_! – se quejó, limpiándose los labios con la manga de la chaqueta negra antes de marcharse.

Naruto, desde el suelo, sonrió creyendo que estaba cachondo perdido, pero al mirar bien su entrepierna, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke seguía tan normal, lo que hizo que se enfadase todavía más, pegando un puñetazo en el suelo.

\- Mierda – se quejó Naruto – pero me la pagarás, ya lo verás, maldito Uchiha... 


	2. ¡A dormir!

¡ _Un día largo_! Así se le estaba haciendo ese día a Sasuke Uchiha. Cuando finalmente la escena fue concluida con éxito, apartó a su compañero de rodaje y salió hacia la máquina de café. Necesitaba tomar uno urgentemente. Faltaban dos meses para Navidad, pero él encendió el teléfono para comprobar de nuevo las fechas que su padre le había mandado, fechas propicias para que pudiera ir a visitarles y poder comprar los billetes.

Echó un vistazo rápido, pero los vuelos ya estaban muy caros hasta Fukuoka. Resopló. No le gustaba gastarse demasiado dinero en cosas así pero... llevaba al menos tres años sin ver a su padre, sobre todo después de que volviera a casarse cuando su madre falleció. ¡ _Debería comprar los vuelos ahora_! Sabía que cuanto más tardase, más probabilidades había de que aumentase el precio. Otra opción habría sido ir en coche... pero conducir casi trece horas, no era una de las opciones que más le gustase cuando el avión tardaba sólo dos horas.

\- Sasuke, el vehículo está listo para llevarte a casa.

Era la voz de su representante. Él movía toda su agenda y disponía de su tiempo a su antojo. Miró por la ventana para darse cuenta de que ya había oscurecido. Las luces de la ciudad de Tokio le encantaban, si por él fuera, se habría quedado frente a esa cristalera durante horas, con su café en la mano y observando el tiempo pasar. Sin embargo, pese a que intentaba simplemente desconectar de todo, su representante continuó hablando tras él.

\- Mañana tiene una entrevista a las nueve y deberá ir a las once para la sesión fotográfica, necesitan la portada para la película. A mediodía iniciará el rodaje nuevamente de las escenas cuatro y seis – hablaba el representante, pero Sasuke no prestaba atención hasta la última parte – y recuerde... esta noche tiene la gala benéfica en el hotel Prince Park junto a la torre de Tokyo a las once en punto.

\- Odio asistir a esos eventos – resopló Sasuke, mirando el reloj y observando que eran las nueve y media, lo que hizo que su representante apoyase su mano en el hombro del moreno.

\- Es un evento oficial, todos esperan que asista.

\- Lo sé. Allí estaré.

Tomó un largo sorbo del café. Deseaba relajarse pero allí sería imposible. Esa fue la razón para decidir emprender el camino hacia su vehículo y dejar que le llevasen a su casa. Rara vez tenía opción de ir solo, en los últimos años, ¡ _n_ _i siquiera había conducido_! Su representante siempre le ponía chófer y guardaespaldas, no tenía la más mínima libertad ni para ir a la tienda de al lado a comprar por sí solo. Algunas veces odiaba haberse vuelto tan popular y otras... le gustaba sentirse importante y deseado.

Bloqueó el teléfono y caminó hacia la salida. No pronunció palabra alguna, tan sólo dejó que sus asistente siguiera hablando sobre su agenda y todo lo que debía hacer. ¡ _Ya estaba agotado y no había iniciado_!

¡ _Un Ford mustang del 76_! Con aquel precioso coche se cruzaron sus ojos. Quizá a los ojos de la gente, era un coche ya pasado de moda, un vehículo americano que no merecía la mínima atención. En Estados Unidos hasta estarían cansados de ellos, pero Sasuke se quedó absorto mirándolo. ¡ _Era su modelo favorito_! Los nuevos ricos siempre hablaban de un Ferrari, un Lamborghini o un Masseratti, pero a Sasuke Uchiha, le gustaban esa clase de coches antiguos y que la gente ya no le ofrecía un valor significativo. Sonrió al ver a su compañero de rodaje intentando abrir la puerta. ¡ _Demasiado viejo el coche_! Tenía sus fallos pero aun así... Sasuke creía que tenía un encanto especial.

El chófer abrió la puerta para él, invitándole a entrar en los cómodos asientos de cuero blanco. ¡ _Por suerte él no tenía que limpiarlos_! Era lo que siempre pensaba al sentarse. El coche se puso en marcha y Sasuke tomó el libro empezando a estudiar las siguientes escenas que debía memorizar.

Apenas era visible el texto cuando las farolas iluminaban el interior del vehículo, pero aun así, Sasuke continuó leyendo. Era perfeccionista, siempre lo había sido. Tan sólo tendría unos minutos para arreglarse e ir a la gala benéfica. ¿Habrían invitado a Naruto? Seguramente sí. Sobre todo ahora que estaba rodando con él. Admitía que era un buen actor, pero hoy... hoy se había atascado en esa maldita escena del beso y todavía no entendía qué problema tenía, sólo era una actuación.

Al llegar al portal de su casa, esperó dentro del vehículo a que el chófer le abriera la puerta. Le habría gustado que fuera una despedida hasta el día siguiente, pero sabía que debía volver a salir para esa gala benéfica.

Con sumo cansancio, pisó las blancas baldosas y abrió la puerta corredera principal para entrar al interior. Como siempre, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y es que él... era un maniático del orden. Tan sólo un par de cojines color marfil se encontraban en el suelo debido a que anoche, estuvo leyendo en la pequeña mesa.

Su decoración era típica del lejano oriente, lo más clásico al estilo japonés, sin embargo, contrastaba con sus modernos muebles. No es que le gustase derrochar el dinero, pero el hogar era un sitio donde quería poder relajarse y deleitarse, un sitio para él y quería que fuera perfecto. El salón, sin duda alguna, era su lugar favorito de la casa. Allí pasaba largas horas, leyendo, comiendo y relajándose al poder observar un abanico con relieves japoneses en la pared, las ramas de bambú o leyendo un libro en la calma que transmitía toda la estancia.

Al observar el sofá, sólo le dieron ganas de dejarse caer allí y dormir, pero no podía hacerlo, no hoy. Así que se dirigió con rapidez a la ducha. El aseo era simplemente espectacular. Le encantaba meterse en la bañera, rodeado de agua caliente que desentumecía su cuerpo. ¡ _Hoy no tenía tiempo tampoco para ello_!

Se duchó con rapidez y todavía secándose el cabello con una toalla, caminó desnudo hasta su cuarto para buscar un traje. No le gustaba demasiado vestir con trajes elegantes pero su trabajo lo requería prácticamente siempre. Suspiró y empezó a vestirse. Podía ver el coche esperándole fuera todavía para llevarle hasta el hotel donde sería la fiesta.

\- Ya estoy – susurró Sasuke cerrando la puerta tras él – lamento la espera.

\- No hay de qué disculparse – sonrió el chófer abriendo la puerta de atrás.

***

Había saludado a todos los presentes y por fin... ahora estaba frente al camarero pidiendo sake. ¡ _Lo necesitaba_! Esas fiestas le aburrían como ninguna otra cosa. Había muchos camareros en esa fiesta, paseando entre los invitados con bandejas con copas de champagne, vino tinto y vino blanco.

El revuelo se armó en cuanto el egocéntrico de Sasuke entró por la puerta, así lo vio Naruto desde su lugar, alzando nuevamente su copa hacia el camarero frente a él.

\- Por favor... necesito algo más fuerte.

Se sumergió nuevamente en la bebida que le vertían en el vaso y se giró para ver el " _nuevo espectáculo_ ", así llamaba a las actuaciones de Sasuke, siempre que él aparecía, todos parecían rodearle como moscardones y tratar de apoderarse de su atención. "Era el mayor moscardón de todos", así lo veía Naruto, susurrando cosas ininteligibles y haciendo muecas que hicieron sonreír al camarero que secaba unos vasos tras él.

\- Me pone enfermo – dijo con el vaso vacío en su mano – ponme otra.

\- Es un gran actor – confirmó el camarero – es normal que todos quieran tener su atención.

\- Es un egocéntrico. ¿Sabes lo que me hizo en el camerino? – preguntó medio borracho girándose hacia el camarero, aunque claro, éste puso cara de desconcierto, él no podía saber algo así – el muy idiota me besó.

El camarero abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa. Desde luego no esperaba una confesión como aquella y menos, de su compañero de rodaje. Podía ser una auténtica bomba si la prensa se enteraba de algo semejante.

\- El muy capullo creía que no podía hacer mi escena y vino a decirme cómo se besaba, "arrogante moscardón" – se quejó Naruto de nuevo, pero aquello relajó al camarero dándose cuenta de que sólo se trataba de la "práctica de una escena" y nada del otro mundo para ellos.

\- ¿Qué andas contando por ahí de besarte? – preguntó Sasuke a su espalda con claro gesto de molestia - ¡ _Por favor_! No tendría que hacer esas cosas si no me hicieras repetir nueve veces la misma escena. ¿Te crees que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para tus tonterías?

\- El moscardón se ha enfadado – empezó a reírse Naruto al verle.

\- ¡ _Dios_! Apestas a sake – se quejó Sasuke cuando Naruto se le tiró encima para seguir cuchicheando tonterías de él – voy a sacarte de aquí antes de que hagas el spoiler de toda la película. Dame las llaves de tu coche, te llevaré hasta él.

\- Ni de coña – sonrió Naruto – tú sólo quieres dejarme durmiendo en el coche como si fuera un vagabundo sin casa.

Sasuke respiró profundamente. Era su compañero de rodaje y por el bien de la película era mejor que sobre todo... los periodistas no le descubrieran en ese estado y soltando tonterías. Aunque lo peor habría sido filtrar secretos de la película. Miró hacia atrás para ver que la gente estaba ocupada con sus cosas y lo empujó con fuerza para cargarlo estilo "saco de patatas" pese a que éste se revolvió al instante.

\- Bájame, animal – se quejó Naruto.

\- Cierra el pico, esto va a ser muy malo para los dos si nos ven.

Por un instante, la sensatez de Naruto regresó, dándose cuenta de que estaban en un lugar público, lleno de periodistas y gente de su mundo. Mantuvo el silencio entonces hasta que Sasuke llegó a la recepción pidiendo una habitación individual.

\- ¿Ahora te vas a ir a dormir? – preguntó Naruto confuso.

\- Es para ti, idiota – se quejó Sasuke.

\- No pienso quedarme a dormir en un hotel, de hecho, no tengo sueño.

En cuanto Sasuke recibió la llave y pese a las risas y miradas de las escépticas recepcionistas, se disculpó por el comportamiento de su compañero de rodaje intentando ganarse así el favor de ambas para que mantuvieran la boca cerrada por lo visto esa noche. El ascensor, sin embargo, parecía no querer bajar y él no paraba de mirar a todos lados intentando no ser descubierto. Aún se estaba abriendo la puerta cuando subió al ascensor con rapidez y empezó a pulsar el botón del tercer piso repetidamente hasta que las puertas se cerraron completamente. Fue entonces cuando suspiró casi aliviado de que esa desastrosa situación hubiera salido tan bien, aunque al girarse, la cabeza de Naruto golpeó contra una de las paredes.

\- ¡ _Ay_! Ten cuidado – se quejó – no llevas patatas precisamente aquí atrás.

\- ¿Por qué me ha tocado compartir elenco contigo? – se preguntaba Sasuke casi más para sí mismo.

\- Porque soy un gran actor.

\- Al que le da miedo un besito – se quejó Sasuke.

\- Eso tiene su explicación – gritó Naruto entre sonrojos – te odio.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Te crees que tú eres mi mejor amigo? Por mí te habría dejado durmiendo en la calle si no fuera porque me repercutirá tu imagen pública, compartimos esta película, así que compórtate hasta que terminemos al menos.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el segundo piso y un par de ancianitos que querían bajar, se quedaron absortos al ver a Naruto tratando de bajarle los pantalones a Sasuke a modo de castigo por sus quejas y éste revolviéndose, consiguiendo que Naruto golpease una vez más su cabeza contra una de las paredes. Evidentemente, ninguno de los dos quiso subir a ese ascensor, dejando que las puertas se cerrasen una vez más y siguiera subiendo hasta la tercera planta. Una vez allí, Sasuke caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió. Tenía que alejarse de todas las miradas pero tampoco es que pudiera retrasarse demasiado o los invitados allí empezarían a buscarle e impacientarse. Se acercó al mullido colchón y lanzó a Naruto en la cama para poder retirarse.

\- Eres un idiota, ya te he dicho que no tengo sueñ...

¡ _Se había dormido_! Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos al ver aquello. ¡ _Era simplemente increíble_!


	3. Fetiche de camarera

\- ¡Sí que eres un verdadero idiota! – se quejó Sasuke al ver la rapidez con la que ese rubio se había dormido pese a sus lamentos y maldiciones.

Una última vez, Sasuke miró la habitación de aquel hotel. Había encargado una habitación simple, pero aun así, se notaba que era un hotel de buena calidad. Su decoración era digna de admiración, aunque a Naruto no parecía importarle mucho por cómo se había dormido. Eso hizo que Sasuke sonriera. Habría sido la habitación que él mismo elegiría en sus viajes, algo normalito para dormir y ya está, pero su representante siempre le encargaba lujosas suites y reserva en los mejores hoteles de cada ciudad. ¡ _Era un agobio_! No es que le disgustase el lujo, pero sentía que pagar tanto dinero por esas cosas era un desperdicio cuando sólo llegaba a la habitación cansado de trabajar y se dormía al instante.

Sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su americana y miró la hora. ¡ _Era tarde_! Y por si alguien le había visto arrastrando a su compañero de película por medio hotel, era mejor salir de aquella habitación y dejarse ver en la dichosa fiesta, así evitaría rumores sin fundamento.

\- Me has arruinado mi plan, imbécil – se quejó Sasuke una última vez, tomando una manta del armario y tirándosela por encima para cubrirle entero.

¡ _Su plan por la borda_! Sólo quería ir una o dos horas, dejarse ver y marcharse disimuladamente tras saludar a los presentes, pero ahora... tendría que quedarse más rato para que pudieran ver que no estaba en esa habitación de hotel. ¡Era el colmo! Suspiró con pesadez y salió de la habitación apagando las luces.

Volvió a bajar y como si ya se hubiera olido algo, un par de reporteros le esperaban a la salida del ascensor. ¡ _Si algo odiaba a más no poder, era que le atosigasen las cámaras y los micrófonos_! Aun así, sonrió y trató de aparentar serenidad. Las preguntas empezaron a llenar el ambiente, pero no podía centrarse en una en concreto, tan sólo ese ruido molesto de todos hablando a la vez que no le permitía entender de lo que hablaban.

\- De una en una, por favor – se quejó Sasuke finalmente, creando un silencio abrumador puesto que todos querían grabar sus palabras.

Finalmente, un par de periodistas sonrieron y las preguntas comenzaron a llegar en orden, lo que le dejó a Sasuke poder pensar con claridad. Seguramente alguien le habría visto subir con Naruto y ahora todos esperaban las exclusivas.

\- ¿Es cierto que su compañero de rodaje está borracho? – preguntó uno directamente pero Sasuke sonrió calmando el ambiente.

\- Qué imaginación tenéis a veces, me encanta, pero no está borracho. Me lo he encontrado en el bar, llevaba ya unos días un poco enfermo y le ha subido la fiebre, he preferido acompañarle para que descanse un poco. Seguro que mañana estará mejor.

Todos se quedaron atónitos porque no era tampoco una excusa descabellada, podría haber ocurrido realmente y Sasuke no parecía tener motivos para mentir, les había confesado abiertamente que era cierto que se había llevado a su compañero a una habitación.

\- ¿Más preguntas? – preguntó esta vez Sasuke con curiosidad.

\- ¿Es cierto lo de su contrato para la revista "Boys"? – preguntó otra periodista cambiando a su vida privada.

\- Supongo – comentó con una sonrisa – es cierto que he firmado un contrato con la revista para salir como modelo en algunos artículos, si es a eso a lo que se refiere.

\- Dicen que a Naruto también le han ofrecido un contrato para la revista "Boys". ¿Van a trabajar juntos?

\- No tengo constancia de ello, lo siento. Por ahora nuestro compañerismo es por el rodaje de la película, espero que vengan a verla – dijo con cierto toque de carisma que sonrojó a las mujeres de la sala – y si no tienen más preguntas, me gustaría volver a la fiesta, hay más gente que quiere acapararme – sonrió a forma de broma, lo que hizo que los periodistas se rieran y le dejasen marchar.

Hizo un par de reverencias en forma de saludo, ganándose así la gratitud de la gente y se marchó de nuevo a la fiesta, suspirando finalmente con alivio por escapar de allí. No era muy dado a contar cosas de su vida personal y de hecho, evitaba el tema todo lo posible, por eso mismo, que le hubieran preguntado acerca de su compañero y su supuesto contrato con la revista le había afectado un poco. ¿Por qué tendría él que hablar o saber algo de la vida de su compañero? Ni aunque supiera mucho acerca de su vida hablaría del tema con periodistas.

\- El productor de la cadena "Tokyio N" te está buscando – susurró su representante en cuanto le vio aparecer nuevamente por la sala – salúdale y recuerda preguntar por sus recientes hijos.

\- Sí, sí – susurró Sasuke con molestia.

\- Y alegra ese rostro.

\- ¿No soy educado siempre?

\- Excepto cuando estás solo y fuera de las cámaras – comentó su representante, conociendo bien el carácter de mil demonios de su cliente – sonríe y finge divertirte.

Aún pudo observar cómo su representante hacía un gesto con sus manos indicándole que sonriera y aunque lo hizo, supo por el rostro tenso de su compañero que habría sido casi una sonrisa siniestra. No le quedó duda cuando vio los gestos en sentido inverso indicándole que no sonriera.

Intentó pasar del asunto y se dirigió hacia los presentes. Era cierto que rara vez sonreía y si lo hacía, solía ser una pequeña mueca más de cortesía que una risa. Pero así era él, le gustaba la tranquilidad, la paz, la soledad y sobre todo... evitar hacer cosas innecesarias como aquella. Así que para ser actor... hacía lo que mejor se le daba: fingir que le encantaba la gente y las fiestas de protocolo. ¡ _Qué suerte tenía Naruto ahora mismo de estar durmiendo_!

***

Dio una vuelta y otra más, agarrándose a la almohada y casi ahorcándola. Estaba soñando que destrozaba a Sasuke, que ganaba un Óscar de oro en Estados Unidos, los premios más famosos de Japón quedando incluso por encima del invencible Sasuke Uchiha. Él estaba allí, desolado y frustrado, llorando por los rincones mientras el rubio sostenía su gran trofeo, sonriendo y restregándoselo por la cara a ese moreno.

Un batacazo, eso fue lo que Naruto se llevó. Creyendo levantar su preciado Grammy dorado, se cayó al suelo, con almohada incluida provocando que volviera a la realidad entre quejidos de dolor.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – se quejó el rubio en el suelo, enrollado en aquella manta de la que no podía escapar.

Se revolvió nervioso, intentando salir y desenredarse de aquella manta infernal que parecía más una prisión. Finalmente, la manta se movió, destapando su cabeza y tomando aire antes de buscar el interruptor de la luz con rapidez por toda la pared y la mesilla. Su mano finalmente golpeó el interruptor y la luz se hizo en la habitación. Por unos instantes, cerró los párpados con fuerza evitando la luz.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese bastardo? – abrió los ojos intentando encontrarle por la habitación.

¡ _No estaba allí_! El condenado le había abandonado en esa habitación. Indignado y enfadado, se levantó del suelo y se decidió a bajar de nuevo para encontrar al muy idiota. ¡ _Primero le besaba consiguiendo excitarle y ahora le dejaba allí tirado en esa habitación_!

Al menos la borrachera se le había pasado un poco, pero era cierto que todavía sentía algunos efectos. El mareo hizo que tuviera que agarrarse a la pared en busca del ascensor. No fue hasta que tuvo que pulsar los botones, cuando cayó en que quizá no era buena idea que le vieran en esas condiciones, por lo que prefirió salir del ascensor y tomar las escaleras. Entraría por las áreas del servicio hacia la sala principal y buscaría a ese desalmado para decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas.

Abajo todo era ajetreo. Los camareros entraban y salían con las bandejas, sirviendo a los invitados. La cocina era un frenesí de fuegos, sartenes y cuchillos que salteaban y preparaban los deliciosos canapés que se estaban paseando en las bandejas de plata del gran salón. Nadie se inmutó al ver a Naruto por allí, demasiado pendientes de su propio trabajo como para hacerle caso a él.

Miró a través de la puerta que daba al gran salón y buscó a Sasuke entre todos los invitados. ¡ _Había tanta gente_! Era imposible hallarle entre todos ellos. Por más que esperaba y miraba, no había forma hasta que al final, ese cabello moreno de corte tan moderno que ahora llevaban muchos japoneses, apareció ante sus ojos marchándose por otra de las puertas del servicio. ¿Dónde iba? Es lo que pensó el rubio.

Salió de su escondite improvisado y fue directamente hacia la puerta por la que Sasuke había desaparecido. De verdad que no le soportaba. ¡ _Encima habría pagado esa habitación con su propio dinero el condenado_! En vez de llevarle a casa como un buen compañero... ¡ _No_! Él era así de idiota y tacaño.

Aquel pasillo llevaba sin duda alguna hacia la calle. Era muy posible que Sasuke estuviera huyendo de la fiesta y por eso mismo, se marchaba en sigilo por la puerta trasera evitando ser descubierto. Sin embargo y pese a seguir todo el camino tras el silencioso moreno, unas voces al fondo hicieron que se escondiese de inmediato. ¡ _Sin duda era Sasuke_! Pero no estaba solo, había al menos una mujer allí.

Se asomó tras el rincón para poder observar lo que ocurría. ¡Había dos chicas! Una de cabello rojizo, con lentes y un elegante vestido rojo. Era una invitada por su vestido y las joyas que tenía, la otra chica, rubia y con el cabello recogido en una coleta nada elegante, vestía un uniforme típico de las camareras de la fiesta. ¡Discutían! O bueno... más bien la del vestido elegante parecía estar disgustada por algo.

Sasuke se encontraba en medio de aquella discusión, tratando de frenar lo que parecía un acalorado enfrentamiento. Desde esa distancia no podía entender lo que hablaban pero a Naruto le pareció una discusión romántica. ¿Tenía Sasuke algo con esa pelirroja? ¿Tenía quizá un lío con la camarera? Sin duda alguna, era una muy buena excusa para salir por la puerta de atrás y evitar la prensa.

Esperó hasta que la pelirroja se marchó ofuscada de allí tras intentar darle un bofetón a la camarera, algo que Sasuke detuvo interponiéndose en medio y agarrando el brazo de la muchacha antes de que llegase a alcanzar a la rubia. Enfadada... se marchó sin más y Sasuke aprovechó para quitarse su americana y pasarla por encima de los hombros de la jovencita de recogido poco elegante.

¡ _Parecía su novia_! O incluso algo más serio por cómo pasó su brazo tras sus hombros y la acurrucó hacia su pecho, acompañándola hacia la salida y tratando de calmarle el susto que había sufrido.

¿Un actor famoso como él y una camarera? ¡ _Eso era una bomba si los periodistas lo descubrían_! Y en ese instante, sus ojos se iluminaron llenos de maldad y perversión. ¡ _Sasuke con una camarera_! Era genial, porque esa información podría utilizarla en su contra toda la vida. Mañana mismo le acompañaría a comer y empezarían sus indirectas en referencia a ese morbo extraño y fetiche con las camareras.

Aun así, tendría cuidado de estar solo, no quería que los periodistas se enterasen de algo semejante o podría hundir a Sasuke. ¡ _Ni siquiera le importaba él_! Era más bien por la película y su propio bienestar. Si algún rumor de esa magnitud se colaba, repercutiría en la película y por ende, en él. Pero eso no le detendría. Sasuke le había dejado muy mal tras aquel "calentón" y ahora él podía vengarse.

\- Sasuke, Sasuke... - sonrió Naruto – te pillé maldito bastardo.

¡ _Irse pronto a casa_! Eso parecía querer Sasuke pero en realidad, ahora Naruto comprendía que tan sólo quería irse pronto para tener una "cita" con su chica.


	4. La llamada

_¡Un disparo! Eso es lo que escucharon los oídos de Naruto, un disparo y el ruido de electricidad circulando a un alto voltaje antes de que su compañero cayese al suelo en unas frenéticas convulsiones. Intentó acercarse a él, desesperado y aterrorizado cuando unos hombres detuvieron su avance._

\- _¡SOLTADME! – gritó Naruto intentando soltarse, golpeando al primer hombre y continuando su avance antes de que dos más le cortasen el paso para frenarle - ¡DEJADLE TRANQUILO!_

_Sasuke estaba en el suelo, convulsionando con fuerza hasta que esa extraña figura negra y rojiza en sus ojos se apagó y sus párpados se cerraron. Un par de hombres desconectaron las descargas y agarraron su cuerpo para llevárselo por algo así como "traición", o es lo que Naruto había conseguido escuchar._

_Sin poco éxito, intentó soltarse del agarre de los demás, pero todos tenían una fuerza fuera de lo normal. ¡En el planeta de ese androide, todos debían serlo! Un simple humano no podría vencer a la alta tecnología y ahora su compañero estaba en sus manos._

**¡CORTEN!**

Se escuchó al director y todos los agarres cesaron. Naruto sonrió al ver que los compañeros ayudaban a Sasuke a ponerse en pie y le daban un par de palmaditas en la espalda en señal de ánimo.

\- Muy buena escena, me encanta – explicó el director emocionado – tomaos un descanso de diez minutos y seguimos con la siguiente.

Todos estaban muy emocionados con la nueva toma. La habían repetido sólo un par de veces y simplemente porque el director quería probar algunas cosas diferentes, lo que suponía todo un éxito para los involucrados.

Sasuke caminó hacia la máquina de café y se sirvió uno antes de que su compañero de rodaje se sentase a su lado. Con un simple gesto del moreno, Naruto entendió que le ofrecía un café, así que asintió indicándole que quería un par de terrones de azúcar y un chorrito de leche. Siempre le había gustado el café dulce, todo lo contrario a Sasuke, que se inclinaba más por los sabores amargos.

\- Aquí tienes – le susurró Sasuke, meciendo sus dedos sobre sus párpados como si tuviera los ojos cansados.

\- ¿Larga noche? – preguntó Naruto.

\- No realmente. Me fui pronto. Apenas me quedé media hora o una hora a lo sumo desde que te dejé durmiendo. Son estas lentillas las que me están matando.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no fue por haber dormido poco anoche? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre a ti? Espera... ¿Crees que estuve con alguna chica? ¡Dios! No tengo novia si es lo que tratas de decirme.

\- Bueno quizá novia no pero... algo menos serio.

\- ¿Te parezco de los chicos que ligan en un bar y ponen su reputación en juego por un polvo de una noche? – preguntó Sasuke casi incrédulo.

Mirándolo así... Naruto dudó. No es que fueran grandes amigos o se conocieran desde el jardín de infancia, de hecho, sólo era su compañero de rodaje en esta película pero... era cierto que su trabajo se lo tomaba muy en serio y los paparazzi le perseguían por todos lados, él no era de esos chicos que se jugasen su reputación y carrera por un revolcón pasajero. Por eso mismo, sabía que la chica de anoche, la camarera con quien le vio, debía ser alguien importante. ¿Era posible que fuera su novia y la mantuviera en secreto? ¡ _Era un riesgo_! Pero algo debía ser.

\- Por cierto, les dije a los periodistas que te encontrabas mal, así que si te los cruzas por ahí...

\- Diré que estaba un poco resfriado y me subió la fiebre.

\- Ya de paso diles que no te sentó bien la copa de champán que te obligaron a tomar con las medicaciones.

\- Es una buena excusa... pero creerán que soy idiota por mezclar el alcohol con la medicación.

\- Mejor que crean eso a que eres idiota y casi sueltas spoilers cuando te emborrachas. Y hablando de la película, hoy tenemos que ir a sacar la foto de la portada. En un par de meses la estrenan, ya lo sabes.

\- Sí, lo sé. Últimas escenas.

De un sorbo, Sasuke se terminó el café y se levantó de la silla para volver al plató. ¡ _Odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha_! O bueno... lo odiaba como su rival artístico, pero admitía sólo para sí mismo, que trabajar con él había sido una experiencia enriquecedora. Era un gran actor y con él había aprendido algunos hábitos buenos. En el fondo no era mal chico, sólo un poco arrogante y bastante introvertido. No era de los que le gustase salir de fiesta, ni ir con los colegas a tomar unas copas, tampoco hablaba de su vida fuera del trabajo. No estaba seguro si eso era bueno o malo. Quizá ocultase un pasado inquietante o turbio.

Acabaron la escena sin muchas complicaciones, cambiando algunos detalles que el director les indicaba para ver cuál gustaba más al final para incorporar a la película. ¡ _Sasuke era un gran Cyborg_!

\- Chicos... no lleguéis tarde a la sesión fotográfica, ellos ya tienen todos los datos allí – comentó uno de los representantes a ambos.

\- Prepara el coche – fue la orden de Sasuke a su representante.

\- Ahora mismo, señor.

\- Sabes que yo podría acercarte, ¿verdad? – preguntó Naruto – vamos... voy al mismo sitio que tú.

\- No quiero ser un estorbo y que tengas que devolverme luego a casa.

\- No me importa. Además, así puedo practicar algunas líneas que no termino de pillarles el punto.

El representante de Sasuke se había quedado estático escuchando a ambos. No sabía qué hacer y miraba a su cliente esperando una respuesta clara. En cambio, éste parecía estar pensando la situación.

\- ¿Conduces un mustang del 76? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Sí, era de mi padre, de sus años de juventud.

\- Está bien. Pero debes acercarme a casa luego.

\- Sin problema – sonrió Naruto.

\- Gracias por su ayuda, puede retirarse por hoy e ir a descansar – comentó a su representante, haciendo una reverencia en señal de gratitud.

\- Le recogeré mañana a primera hora para el rodaje, señor.

Ambos pasaron por sus respectivos camerinos a recoger las cosas, pero fue Sasuke el que esperó a Naruto en el hall. Él siempre tardaba, no entendía cómo podía ser tan lento para arreglar las cosas pero lo era. Para colmo... su camerino era un desastre, quizá era por eso por lo que tardaba, porque nunca encontraría nada en esa pocilga desordenada que tenía.

\- Ya estoy – sonrió Naruto – vamos al estudio. Está... - miró en el móvil el GPS para orientarse – en... ¿Dónde es esto?

Sasuke miró por encima del hombro de Naruto para orientarse en el mapa. ¡ _Ese rubio era un desastre con los planos_! No puedo evitar lanzar un resoplido.

\- Al otro lado de la ciudad, a unos cuarenta minutos, quizá algo más con el tráfico de estas horas. Dame tu móvil, yo te guiaré.

\- No tengo casi batería – se lamentó el despistado Naruto.

\- De acuerdo, utilizaré el mío – se quejó Sasuke, buscando en su GPS la ubicación.

Bajaron juntos en el ascensor hasta el parking subterráneo y caminaron en completo silencio hacia el mustang del 76 aparcado casi al fondo. Naruto abrió con la llave y subieron al vehículo. El rubio le indicó que en la guantera tenía para sujetar el móvil, así que Sasuke lo instaló y colocó su teléfono.

El motor tardó un par de veces en arrancar y cuando lo hizo, pese a que Sasuke seguía colocándose el cinturón, escuchó ese ligero "toc toc". Intentó no hacerle mucho caso, los coches viejos tenían multitud de fallos y muchos de ellos eran fallitos tontos. No fue hasta que salieron del parking y empezó a tomar velocidad al llegar a la autovía de circunvalación, cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que era ese ruidito.

\- Deberías llevarlo a un taller – le sugirió.

\- ¿A un taller? Pero si está perfectamente.

\- ¿No escuchas ese "toc toc"?

\- Lo hace desde hace años, está viejo.

\- Es la bujía – comentó Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora eres mecánico?

\- Me gustan los coches y la mecánica. ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó confuso al ver los ojos sorprendidos de Naruto – mira a la carretera, no quiero morir tan joven.

\- Lo siento, es que... me ha sorprendido. Actor, modelo y le gusta la mecánica. Eres toda una sorpresa.

\- ¿Creías que era un actor idiota que no entendía de nada? En mis ratos libres, me gusta estudiar y aprender cosas.

\- ¿Mecánica? – sonrió Naruto.

\- No seas tonto, eso fue en mi juventud. Además... mi padre... es mecánico. Llévalo a un taller, cuanto antes mejor. La bujía puede tener muchos problemas, desde algo barato hasta que tengas que cambiar la mitad de cosas. ¿Por qué diablos sonríes de esa forma tan perversa?

\- Es que es la primera vez que me cuentas algo sobre ti.

\- Ya sabrás demasiadas cosas de mí. Las revistas no me dan cuartel.

\- Ya... pero hablan profesionalmente casi siempre, no de ti y las cosas que te gustan o... cosas personales.

\- No mezclo mi vida personal con el trabajo.

¡ _Serio_! Era tremendamente serio pero entendía que quisiera mantener una distancia con el resto del mundo. A nadie debería interesarles las cosas privadas y tampoco esperó que fuera a contarle a él esos asuntos, al fin y al cabo, eran compañeros ahora, pero rivales en busca de nuevos papeles, no querría que la gente pudiera airear sus trapos sucios.

Una llamada entrante, eso hizo que el GPS se apagase y el móvil de Sasuke vibrase marcando un "Papá" en la pantalla de su teléfono. Le estaba llamando pero él dudaba si descolgar o no. No parecía querer hacerlo.

\- Puedes descolgar si quieres.

\- Da igual, le llamaré luego – suspiró Sasuke.

\- Pero puede ser importante, además, se te ve impaciente.

Sasuke dejó de mover la pierna al ver cómo su compañero se había dado cuenta de aquel ínfimo detalle, por lo que finalmente, descolgó al menos para dejarle claro a su padre que estaba bien pero era un mal momento para hablar.

\- Hola, papá, oye... lo lamento pero estoy en el coche con un compañero de trabajo y necesito el GPS. ¿Te importa si te llamo en un rato?

\- Aquí ya casi es de noche, Sasuke, nos iremos pronto a dormir. De todas formas, será rápido lo que tengo que decirte.

\- Está bien. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Has comprado ya los billetes para Navidad?

\- Sí, del veinte al cuatro, como me dijiste.

\- Es que verás... ha habido un pequeño cambio, la familia de Yoko va a venir el día veinte y me preguntaba si no podrías atrasarlo un poco, ya sabes que la casa es pequeña y no tenemos espacio para tantos.

\- ¿A qué día te vendría bien que vaya? – le preguntó Sasuke ante la incertidumbre de Naruto.

\- ¿Qué te parece el día veinticuatro?

\- ¿En nochebuena? ¿Sabes cómo estarán los billetes para esa fecha? Quizá ni tenga vuelo a estas alturas.

\- Sasuke, por favor... - intentó hablar pero Sasuke cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y respondió antes de que siguiera.

\- Está bien, veré qué puedo hacer. Cambiaré mi vuelo de fecha.

\- Gracias, Sasuke.

¡ _Ahora parecía enfadado y frustrado_! Naruto estaba convencido de que querría mirar los vuelos pero teniendo el teléfono utilizándose de GPS no podía hacer nada.

\- Tu padre parece un hombre ocupado.

\- No es mi padre, es la familia de su nueva esposa la que siempre le mantiene ocupado – dejó escapar Sasuke – pero da igual, luego cambiaré los billetes de avión. A ser posible, me gustaría que ni la prensa ni los del estudio se enterasen de nada referente a esta conversación.

\- Tranquilo, mis labios están sellados. No sabrán sobre tus vacaciones ni dónde vas.

\- Gracias.

No volvieron a hablar en el camino, ni siquiera en la sala de espera del estudio donde realizarían la imagen para la portada de la película. La gran cartelera estaría lista para inaugurar en unos meses.


	5. Portada

Los silencios nunca le habían molestado, de hecho, estaba acostumbrado a ellos, pero Naruto, en cambio, no parecía estar conforme. Sus dedos se movían con impaciencia golpeando suavemente el volante, miraba una y otra vez el semáforo en rojo y una vez dentro en la sala de estudio... el silencio continuó pese a un enervado Naruto.

¡Reducir sus vacaciones! Eso era lo que su padre le había pedido y aunque había buscado soluciones a sus problemas de "espacio en casa", supo que no era ése el motivo de su llamada, sino su nueva mujer. Ella no le aguantaba, nunca lo había hecho y por eso mismo, quizá insistió tanto para irse a vivir lejos y arrastrar a su padre hasta allí. Hacía al menos tres navidades que no los había ido a visitar y no porque él no quisiera, más bien... porque siempre ponían alguna excusa que le impedía asistir. Este año por fin iría y lo pasaría con su padre, seguramente también con su hermano. Reducir sus vacaciones le dolía puesto que deseaba pasar unos días más con ellos, pero seguía siendo optimista de al menos pasarlas en familia.

Naruto observaba a su compañero, con la mirada perdida en las revistas y supo que no las estaba leyendo ni mirando. Su cabeza estaba muy lejos, pero aunque quiso hablar con él, las palabras fueron silenciadas por las del fotógrafo que salía de uno de los pasillos.

\- Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, podéis pasar.

El rubio fue el primero en levantarse, con una rapidez que dejó atónito a Sasuke, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Él recogió su chaqueta con tranquilidad y caminó tras Naruto hacia la sala donde se haría la sesión fotográfica. Al fondo, un cómodo sillón les esperaba.

\- No me han dado muchos detalles de la película pero... estos son los detalles que me han dado para realizar la portada – comentó el fotógrafo, dándoselo directamente a Sasuke.

Algo frustrado, Naruto permitió que Sasuke revisase las hojas con la explicación y una vez finalizó, se giró hacia su compañero con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Las hojas resbalaron de sus dedos volviendo a su sitio y las devolvió al fotógrafo.

\- Es la escena del beso – comentó Sasuke.

\- Cómo no – sonrió Naruto.

\- Pero sin el beso – le añadió, sonrojando a Naruto un poco pero también alegrándole.

Todavía recordaba aquel beso. ¡ _El condenado era un artista besando_! ¿A cuánta gente habría besado? Esa pregunta recorrió la mente del rubio, pero por unos instantes... pensaba que tampoco tenía por qué haber besado en serio a nadie, quizá todo era fingido, como en sus series y películas. Había hecho muchas, era un actor codiciado por todos, podía haber aprendido por repetir besos varias veces.

\- Bien, empecemos. Sasuke, toma asiento, por favor.

En silencio, Sasuke dejó la chaqueta en una de las perchas, quitándose también la camiseta oscura de abajo y mostrando su bien ejercitado cuerpo. ¿Cómo no sonrojarse al verle así? A él no parecía importarle mucho medio desnudarse en mitad del plató, pero sólo estaban ellos tres pese a que pronto entraría todo el equipo para maquillar y poner en orden todo el decorado.

Tomó una camiseta de tirantes y cuello alto de la percha de vestuario y se la colocó. Naruto conocía bien esa camiseta, era la que él también debía llevar en la película como " _miembro de la flota galáctica_ ". Una voz hizo que se girase hacia el fotógrafo, apartando su mirada de Sasuke y cómo se colocaba la camiseta.

\- Naruto... cámbiate, por favor.

\- Oh... sí, lo siento.

¡ _El condenado Sasuke Uchiha estaba para mojar pan_! No le extrañaba que tuviera tantos seguidores y fans. Cuerpo perfecto, sonrisa misteriosa y una mirada cautivadora. ¡Lo tenía todo! Era un gran profesional y sabía encandilar al público... también a la gente con la que trabajaba. Cuando él entraba en la sala, todos posaban sus ojos sobre su figura, todos expectantes de sus palabras, sus gestos, de lo que dijera o lo que necesitase. ¡Todo el mundo quería trabajar con Sasuke!

Naruto caminó hasta el perchero y se quitó la americana dejándola sobre la percha también. Miró un segundo cómo su compañero buscaba entre las perchas la capa de "Akatsuki", esa capa que todos los habitantes llevaban en el "planeta cibertecnológico" del que supuestamente procedía una máquina como era Sasuke en la película.

Se quitó la camiseta y no es que él tuviera mal cuerpo, de hecho, le habían propuesto un contrato para modelar en traje de baño para la revista "Boys" y había aceptado, lo que le indicaba que la gente admiraba su cuerpo bien trabajado, pero comparado al de Sasuke, se sentía un poco intimidado pese a que nada tuviera que envidiar tampoco. Era muy posible que esa leve inferioridad que sentía, sólo fuera fruto de su cabeza y no de la realidad.

Enseguida se colocó la otra camiseta y al dirigirse a buscar su chaqueta de "Akatsuki", la mano de Sasuke apareció en su campo de visión pasándosela.

\- Gracias – susurró Naruto.

Sus dedos hicieron contacto una milésima de segundo. Nada importante para Sasuke, quien enseguida se dio la vuelta. Para Naruto, fue un momento único y hasta especial. No sintió una corriente eléctrica, ni sintió mariposas en su estómago, pero sí se quedó prendado de aquella mirada tan atractiva que Sasuke solía ofrecer en escasos momentos. Era un Don Juan en toda regla aunque quizá ni él mismo se diera cuenta hasta qué punto era atractivo.

Sasuke se colocó la capa y se sentó en el cómodo sillón que le habían preparado mientras Naruto terminaba de arreglarse para la fotografía. Alzó la capa y se la puso por encima antes de ir hacia su compañero de trabajo.

El rubio sonrió a Sasuke antes de sentarse encima de sus piernas, casi como si pidiera su consentimiento o su aceptación para poder hacerlo. Aun así, el moreno no comentó nada, dejó que se sentase encima de él. De frente, Naruto coló sus rodillas entre los brazos del sillón y el cuerpo de su compañero, agarrándose con sus manos a la nuca para evitar caerse, sin embargo, enseguida sintió la fuerte mano de Sasuke sostener su espalda.

Lo hacía con toda la palma abierta y se daba cuenta de que era una mano muy masculina. Sólo con ese ligero gesto, la impresión que tuvo fue que ese chico no dejaría que se cayese. Un halo de protección estaba sobre él, así lo sentía. Además de aquello, su olor era muy atrayente y la situación en la que se encontraban le traía recuerdos de aquel beso. Le excitación llegaba lentamente y le enervaba, pero respiró profundamente tratando de relajarse.

\- Sasuke, ¿puedes poner la otra mano sobre el brazo del sillón? – preguntó el fotógrafo – y mira hacia la cámara, como si alguien os hubiera interrumpido. Y Naruto, sólo mira de reojo, de la forma más seductora que puedas.

¡ _La cámara adoraba a Sasuke_! Era lo que sentían todos. Sin embargo, la mirada de Naruto fue la que realmente conquistó a la cámara ese día, el fotógrafo lo sabía y aunque el rubio no se diera cuenta, todos los demás fueron testigos de ello.

***

Giró el cuello a un lado y luego al otro, consiguiendo en el segundo que crujiera con suavidad. ¡ _Se sentía mejor_! Aunque agotado de la filmación, las fotografías, entrevistas... siempre había algo que requería su atención, pero por fin, parecía haber llegado al final de su agenda. Al menos por hoy.

\- Pareces agotado – susurró Naruto.

\- Lo estoy. Sólo deseo volver a casa y dormir. Ojalá pudiera dormir todo un día completo.

\- Bueno, tus vacaciones no están demasiado lejos.

\- Eso no son ni siquiera vacaciones – sonrió Sasuke – no sabes lo que es tener que viajar a ver a mi madrastra.

¿Madrastra? ¡ _Eso había dicho_! Pero hizo dudar a Naruto. La verdad era que jamás se había interesado en la vida privada de su compañero, no sabía que tenía una madrastra, ni que vivían tan lejos como para tener que pillar un avión, pero tampoco le sorprendía demasiado, ese chico era reservado con su vida privada. Ni a las revistas daba esa información. Era todo un milagro que se lo hubiera contado.

\- No sabía que tu madre...

\- ¿Falleció? – preguntó Sasuke – salió en las revistas de hace unos años. Yo era un adolescente, casi un crío y ni siquiera era famoso entonces, pero cuando empecé mi carrera, no sé ni cómo se enteraron de aquello y salió en todas las revistas del país. No es una novedad. La prensa sabe todo sobre el accidente, creo que incluso sabrán más que yo.

\- Eres muy diferente a lo que me pensaba.

\- ¿Cómo creías que era?

\- Arrogante, egocéntrico y con muchas adicciones.

Sasuke sonrió. Era la primera vez que le veía sonreír de esa forma tan peculiar. Casi parecía que hasta se divertía con lo que le había dicho.

\- Soy arrogante y egocéntrico – sonrió – pero no tengo adicciones, al menos no las que crees en plan drogas, alcohol o esas cosas. Aun así, tengo mis excentricidades.

\- ¿Como cuales?

\- Me gusta mucho ahorrar y no malgastar demasiado.

\- Eres un poco rácano entonces.

\- Supongo que sí.

\- ¿Alguna más que deba conocer?

\- Si te portas bien, quizá algún día te cuente alguna más. Ahora acércame a mi casa, era el pacto.

\- Sí, sí – susurró Naruto con cierta frustración.

Cambiados como estaban, se dignaron a ir a la salida del edificio. Naruto había aparcado en el parking, en una plaza que les habían reservado. Los dos habían regresado a su silencio. El rubio odiaba esos silencios, pero Sasuke abrió la puerta como si nada, entró al coche y empezó a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

Al entrar al vehículo y ponerse al volante de su Ford Mustang, el rugir del motor hizo que Sasuke le repitiera que tenía que comprobarle la bujía, pero Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto y arrancó para salir del parking. No volvieron a hablar en el camino, por lo que viendo el panorama, Naruto pulsó el botón de la radio y dejó que la música sonase. ¡Le relajaba la música!

Sasuke tan sólo habló lo justo para darle las indicaciones pertinentes hacia su hogar. Él vivía a las afueras puesto que odiaba el ajetreo, aunque eso le obligaba a despertarse demasiado pronto para evitar atascos y llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Sin embargo, las estrellas se veían muy bien desde las afueras de la ciudad, sin apenas contaminación y rodeado de vegetación.

\- Vives muy alejado, teme – se quejó Naruto al no ver ni un solo coche en su dirección, tomando la desierta carretera -. ¿No temes vivir aquí solo?

\- No – fue su respuesta – me gusta la naturaleza, el silencio y la calma.

\- No hace falta que lo jures.

¡Era muy tarde! La sesión fotográfica se había retrasado más de la cuenta y todo, porque habían aprovechado en sacar algunas escenas diferentes por si acaso cambiaban de opinión, pese a que Sasuke dudaba que fueran a hacerlo. Había trabajado otras veces con el mismo director que ahora dirigía aquella película y sabía de sobra que él era de ideas fijas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, Naruto dejó escapar un bostezo mientras la gran reja se abría para darles acceso a la propiedad. Condujo un poco más por el carril asfaltado, cruzando el gran jardín con aire oriental hasta la puerta principal. ¡ _Su casa era increíble_! Al menos por fuera.

\- Vaya... debe merecer vivir tan lejos si puedes tener una casa así – suspiró Naruto asombrado.

\- Las casas a las afueras son mucho más baratas, no te digo nada si encima están tan apartadas.

\- Tienes casi tres cuartos de hora hasta la ciudad – se quejó Naruto.

\- ¿Y qué? Mira ese cielo – sonrió Sasuke, mirando por el cristal delantero del vehículo antes de observar cómo el rubio también lo hacía, sorprendiéndose aún más.

\- Vaya... es increíble. En Tokio no se ven las estrellas.

\- No... no se ven.

\- Supongo que tengo que irme ya, mañana debo madrugar.

Sasuke salió con rapidez del vehículo para que su compañero pudiera marcharse, pero entonces, al ver un segundo bostezo, casi sintió algo de lástima por haberle hecho conducir tan lejos para traerle, así que volvió a agacharse sin cerrar la puerta y miró dentro del coche.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí? Es un largo trayecto y estás cansado. Además mañana tenemos que ir al mismo estudio de grabación así que...

\- ¿Me invitas a dormir en tu casa?

\- Sí, pero no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones, sólo es por haberme hecho el favor de dejarme subir en ese Ford Mustang.

\- Realmente debes ser muy amante de los coches.

\- ¿Aceptas o no? – preguntó Sasuke con indiferencia e impaciencia.

\- Acepto, acepto – sonrió – es mejor dormir aquí que volver hasta la ciudad.


	6. Una casa tradicional.

Él, que vivía un apartamento céntrico desde hacía unos meses, se le hacía demasiado diferente estar en un lugar como aquel, apartado de todos lados. Sin embargo, le reconocía una cosa... ¡ _La calma_! Porque sabía que Sasuke ya no hablaba sólo de la calma que la naturaleza le proporcionaba, sino... los periodistas. Ellos no llegarían hasta allí sabiendo que tendrían más exclusivas si se quedaban en la ciudad, donde todos los famosos se movían. Podían pillar a Sasuke para alguna entrevista o cuando trabajase, así que no irían tan lejos para pillarle in fraganti en su casa. ¡ _Era una gran ventaja_! Aunque Naruto odiaba madrugar y habría llevado mal eso de vivir tan lejos y tener que hacerlo todos los días para ir a trabajar a Tokio.

Sin embargo, ver aquella casa de toque tradicional por fuera, con el inmenso jardín y la visión de las estrellas, le hizo replantearse las cosas por un instante. ¡ _Podría no estar tan mal_! Pero él no tenía tanto dinero como para permitirse algo semejante. Sasuke llevaba trabajando en esto desde que era un adolescente.

\- ¿Cómo iniciaste en este mundillo? – preguntó Sasuke con cierta curiosidad.

\- Pues... rodé un anuncio y luego otro... y otro – sonrió – no sé, de golpe vi a un productor frente a la puerta pidiendo que participase en su película. Dijo que yo era lo que estaba buscando y... empecé.

\- Ya veo.

\- Aun así, nunca esperé que acabaría haciendo una película... bueno una película como ésta.

\- ¿Homosexual? Pagan muy bien – sonrió Sasuke – y sinceramente, si eres un actor, creo que deberías aprender a actuar en cualquier situación, te vendrá bien para el futuro.

\- Eso dice mi representante. Además que parece que las fans femeninas se morirán por ver algo así, aunque no entiendo mucho el motivo.

\- Ya lo entenderás – sonrió Sasuke con sinceridad aunque algo de incredulidad por su inocencia.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y permitió que Naruto entrase al hall. Allí se quitó las zapatillas y su acompañante le imitó. Descalzo, subió a la tarima de madera y buscó sus zapatillas de andar por casa en el pequeño zapatero del hall, agarrando otro par para los invitados y cediéndoselo a Naruto.

\- Esta casa es muy de tu estilo – sonrió Naruto al ver la decoración y lo ordenado que estaba todo. Cada cosa tenía su sitio.

\- Supongo que sí. Me imagino que tu casa será un desastre.

\- Sólo un poco – sonrió Naruto – te prometo intentar no desordenarte nada.

\- Más te vale, o te mandaré a dormir con el perro.

\- ¿Tienes perro? – preguntó Naruto con un brillo especial en sus ojos, lo que hizo que Sasuke se asustase un poco y señalase un cuadro de la pared donde aparecía la fotografía de un Dóberman.

\- Ayyyy, yo siempre he querido uno.

\- Qué raro eres – dejó escapar Sasuke.

No quiso continuar aquella conversación, así que se giró y se dirigió hacia el salón. ¡Aquello sí era completamente el estilo de Sasuke! Una decoración budista, con un abanico japonés en la pared y unos cuadros de la tierra. Parecía que le gustaba la época antigua, puesto que tenía un dibujo de Tokio antes de toda la modernidad, pintado en carboncillo y perfectamente enmarcado para evitar su deterioro.

\- Te gustan las ciudades antiguas.

\- Me gusta el arte, pero no el arte de personajes famosos, de hecho, me aburren los museos de esa categoría. No veo nada interesante en un lienzo con un punto en medio o con rayas sin sentido. Sin embargo, me gustan los artistas callejeros, los que pintan el día a día o como ese cuadro, calles o plazas que muestran cómo estaban antiguamente antes de la modernización. ¿Tú tienes algo que te guste?

\- ¿El Ramen cuenta? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- Qué simplón eres – se quejó Sasuke al ver que no se podía tener una conversación seria con él – sígueme, te diré dónde está tu habitación. Yo estoy agotado y mañana nos espera un largo y duro día, así que me voy a dormir.

Le siguió por el pasillo del fondo, cruzando el salón y dejando a un lado la mesilla de té con las ramas de bambú a modo de adorno. Todas las salas eran únicas, pero muy al estilo de ese chico. Nada llamativo, nada exuberante ni cargado, era un aderezo simple, con un toque antiguo pese a dar un tono de modernidad con los muebles. ¡ _Era espectacular_! No le extrañaba que a Sasuke le gustase vivir allí.

\- Si tienes frío, hay una manta en el armario.

¡ _Como una habitación de hotel_! Así era o mejor aún... ¡ _una_ _habitación de revista_! Limpia, recogida, con unos bonsáis encima de la cómoda que parecían reales pese a que al acercarse a ellos, vio que eran artificiales. Las lámparas modernas haciendo contraste con los jarrones tradiciones donde los antiguas samuráis podían beber su sake. ¡ _Todo era increíble_! Ahora hasta deseaba ver la habitación de Sasuke.

\- Es increíble – suspiró Naruto con la boca abierta ante el asombro.

\- Me alegra que te guste. Espero que estés cómodo. Nos vemos por la mañana. Y no hace falta que hagas la cama, vendrán por la mañana a lavar las sábanas.

\- ¿Tienes una chica para la colada?

\- Tengo ama de llaves, sí – confirmó Sasuke – y jardinero, chófer, mi representante... guardias de seguridad. ¿Creías que llevaba toda la casa yo solo? – rió con arrogancia.

\- Siempre vas de sobrado – se quejó Naruto, entrando en la habitación pese a la sonrisa prepotente de Sasuke.

***

El despertador arrasó con la paz de la noche, devolviéndole de la forma más cruel a su realidad. Con el sobresalto, no fue capaz de reaccionar ante la visión frente a él. Era una habitación desconocida y al levantar la sábana, se dio cuenta de que sólo llevaba puestos sus calzoncillos. Por un instante pensó y pensó, pero él no era de cometer locuras, hasta que finalmente se acordó que Sasuke le había invitado a quedarse en su casa para no tener que regresar a las altas horas de la noche. Para no arrugar su ropa, había dormido en ropa interior y dejado su elegante camisa y pantalones sobre el sillón.

Se recostó un poco más en aquel mullido colchón. Era de muy buena calidad, mejor incluso que el suyo. Se dormía muy bien y lo había hecho de un tirón. Ni siquiera se levantó a orinar. Dejó escapar cinco minutos, escuchando el reloj de la mesilla con el incesante ruidillo de su segundero. Otros cinco minutos después, se dignó a levantarse.

Se arregló en el baño de la habitación y se vistió con rapidez para salir del cuarto. Una chica pasaba una mopa por el largo pasillo de madera, limpiando con suavidad y dedicándole una sonrisa al pasar junto a él. Naruto sonrió, saludó y siguió su camino por el pasillo intentando ser el menor obstáculo posible para la gente que había iniciado sus quehaceres en aquella gran casa.

El jardinero segaba unos matorrales del patio trasero pero no fue eso lo que captó su atención, sino el pequeño altar con una vela encendida. La fotografía era de una mujer de largo cabello oscuro, seguramente la madre de Sasuke. Él rezaría todas las mañanas por ella, estaba convencido de ello por la forma tradicional en que le habían educado.

Llegó al salón y se encontró con Sasuke sentado en la mesa, esperando a que él llegase. Lo supo por la forma en que le miraba, casi como si quisiera asesinarle.

\- Sí que te tomas tu tiempo. El despertador ha debido sonar a en punto.

\- Lo siento... soy malo madrugando.

\- Ya puede servir el desayuno – comentó hacia el interior, donde se escuchaba el fogón.

Una mujer de mediana edad salió con unos cuencos de miso, unos platos con pescado a la plancha, cuencos de arroz blanco y encurtidos. Por último, un plato con tortilla japonesa como el que hacían en el orfanato donde él vivió. Ese mismo recuerdo hizo que pese a tener los palillos entre sus dedos, se quedase estático mirando las tortillas enrolladas.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó Sasuke, tomando un trozo de pescado.

\- No... es sólo que hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba tortilla para desayunar.

\- Es un desayuno tradicional, tarda bastante en realizarse todo, así que imagino no tendrás demasiado tiempo para cocinar.

\- La verdad es que no. Suelo comer comida ya hecha. Ramen sobre todo.

Viendo desayunar a Sasuke, la duda sobre lo que vio la noche anterior con aquella camarera le hizo mantener el silencio un poco más, sin estar seguro si debía o no preguntarle sobre el tema. Seguramente Sasuke se enfadaría, más con lo reservado que él era. Pero la duda le carcomía.

\- Oye, Sasuke... - se arriesgó – me dijiste que no tenías pareja, ¿verdad?

\- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

\- Es que... el otro día en la fiesta, cuando me dejaste en la habitación...

\- ¡Oh, dios mío! No me digas que soñaste cosas guarras conmigo – se alarmó Sasuke, sonrojando a Naruto de inmediato.

\- N-No, claro que no, idiota – se quejó Naruto – no tiene nada que ver con eso. ¿Por qué piensas esas cosas?

\- No sé... quizá porque tratabas de quitarme el pantalón en el ascensor.

\- Trataba de sostenerme – se quejó – o más bien intentaba que me soltases, no lo recuerdo bien.

\- Porque bebiste demasiado, imbécil.

\- Yo no bebí tanto.

\- Casi haces un spoiler de la película y...

\- TE VI CON UNA CHICA – gritó Naruto silenciando a Sasuke al instante, a quien se le cayó el trozo de salmón de los palillos hasta el plato – una camare...

\- No viste nada – se enfadó Sasuke.

\- Pero...

\- He dicho que no viste nada.

Hasta ese momento, jamás había visto enfadado a Sasuke. Era un tema delicado, estaba claro que lo era pero no entendía el motivo para ello.

\- Sólo dime una cosa – intentó abordarlo nuevamente -. ¿Es tu novia?

\- No – afirmó Sasuke – ya te dije que no tengo pareja. Y ahora olvida ese dichoso tema.

¿Quién era la camarera a quien Sasuke colocó su americana con tanto cariño entonces? ¿Quién era aquella mujer de cabello rojizo que gritaba enfadada hacia la otra chica rubia y que hizo que Sasuke se metiera en la discusión? Todo era una gran incógnita y, aun así, seguía pensando que si la prensa en algún momento se enterase de un cotilleo así, se le echarían encima, lo que no podría ser nada bueno para Sasuke, su reputación ni para la película. Por eso mismo intentó olvidar el tema, no pronunciar palabra alguna pese a que le carcomía la cabeza ese tema.

¿Qué escondía con ese tema? ¿Cómo conocía a una camarera? Él era un prestigioso actor, todo era muy raro. Tomó un trozo de salmón para comer cuando Sasuke se levantó de la silla indicando que iría a lavarse los dientes y asearse un poco antes de irse. Naruto permaneció en aquel lugar, acabando de desayunar con rapidez puesto que no quería hacerle esperar.

Cuando acabó, ayudó a la cocinera a guardar los platos en la cocina y se sentó en el cómodo sofá a esperar a Sasuke, pero... la imagen que aparecía en una revista captó su atención. No sabía que Sasuke compraba esas revistas, pero luego pensó que incluso podría ser leída por alguna chica que se ocupaba de la casa. Fuera como fuera, una chica pelirroja aparecía en la portada anunciando su próximo matrimonio con el magnate de los negocios informáticos "Itachi Uchiha"

\- ¿Uchiha? – preguntó Naruto en susurro para sí mismo antes de agarrar la revista y mirarla. ¡ _Sin duda era la mujer que peleaba con la otra chica rubia anoche_!

¿Sería su hermano? Ahora sí que estaba seguro que algo ocurría en esa familia, algo que Sasuke se negaría en rotundo a contar. Él jamás hablaría de temas familiares y mucho menos con él. Sólo eran compañeros de trabajo y pronto acabarían la película.


	7. Fin de rodaje.

Nada de lo que leía allí tenía sentido para él. Sasuke había comentado que su padre era mecánico, pero sin duda alguna... Itachi Uchiha era un gran empresario en temas de tecnología. ¡ _Quizá no eran hermanos y él lo estaba suponiendo_! Pero el parecido era increíble como para no serlo.

\- ¿Qué haces con eso? – preguntó Sasuke un poco molesto.

\- Yo... la he visto aquí en la mesa y... ¿Es tu hermano?

\- ¿Qué te importa?

Con violencia, la arrebató la revista de sus manos y la escondió entre otro montón que tenía en un revistero junto al sofá. No parecía muy contento cuando se trataba de hablar de su vida, su familia o cosas personales.

\- ¿Es que no te llevas bien con él?

¡Indagar! Eso es lo que el rubio más deseaba, obtener respuestas a todo lo que veía a su alrededor, a todas esas señales que le indicaban que algo ocurría con ese chico. Al verle fruncir el ceño y chasquear los labios con enfado, supo que no era exactamente eso, había otra cosa aunque iba encaminado.

\- Es ella. No te cae bien ella.

\- Para ya, Naruto – se enfadó.

¡Eso era! No le caía bien la novia de su hermano. Era posible que esa relación tensa con la chica, hiciera que su hermano y él se distanciasen cada vez más, y eso... estaba seguro que debía dolerle mucho al moreno, sobre todo si se llevaba bien con Itachi. Pero entonces... ¿Dónde encajaba la chica rubia que vio en la fiesta? ¡ _Vale que no se llevara bien con esa tal Karin_! ¿Por qué discutiría con la otra chica si no era nada personal para Sasuke? No era su novia ni nada parecido según él... así que... no entendía qué ocurría.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya y dejar este tema? Con suerte terminaremos la última escena.

¡ _Última escena_! Era una palabra que sonaba bien y a la vez... sonaba triste. Cuando su representante le dijo que trabajaría con Sasuke Uchiha, odió aquel instante en el que firmó sin leer completamente el contrato, menos cuando se enteró que era una película yaoi, pero ahora... reconocía que estaba aprendiendo mucho con ese actor.

Terminar la película significaba dos cosas... una que no volvería a trabajar con Sasuke, buscaría otros trabajos diferentes, quizá ya nunca coincidieran de nuevo... o puede que en algún otro trabajo y por otro lado... significaba su completa libertad. Era libre del contrato, podía hacer lo que quisiera y esa película en la que compartía nombre con el famoso Sasuke Uchiha le daría ventaja frente a otros actores. Muchos directores pondrían propuestas de trabajo en la mesa de su representante. Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Felicidad por su libertad, tristeza por no poder continuar aprendiendo del moreno un poco más.

***

_Corría por los pasillos con desesperación. Su respiración denotaba su cansancio y, aun así, seguía abriendo puerta tras puerta, gritando el nombre de su compañero a cada apertura. Salas vacías, oscuras y lúgubres le daban la bienvenida. Abrir y cerrar en busca de la siguiente, hasta que finalmente... encontró lo que estaba buscando._

_En un recipiente de cristal lleno de un líquido extraño, el cuerpo de Sasuke descansaba. Sus cables conectados al final del recipiente sobresalían hasta enchufarse a la gran máquina del techo._

\- _¡SASUKE! – gritó Naruto tirándose contra el vidrio del recipiente - ¡EY! ¡SASUKE!_

_Como si no pudiera escucharle, Sasuke permanecía en un sueño casi eterno. Unas burbujas salían de vez en cuando, como si realmente respirase dentro de ese líquido. ¡Era una máquina! Ni siquiera debería respirar, seguramente sería otra cosa... pero todo le daba igual con tal de poder sacarle de allí. ¡No podía dejar de golpear el cristal tratando de despertarle! Gritando su nombre una y otra vez pese a que eso significase que los guardias llegarían._

_Necesitaban la ayuda de su planeta para librar aquella guerra intergaláctica y aunque él se había negado muchas veces a regresar a ese lugar, ante su insistencia había acabado aceptando. ¡Si sólo él hubiera sabido que eso ocurriría, no le habría hecho volver!_

_Sus rodillas cayeron al suelo en un llanto desgarrador. Su puño todavía golpeaba el vidrio con lentitud, casi sin fuerzas. Era imposible romperlo, imposible captar su atención, estaba completamente dormido._

\- _¡SASUKE...! – gritó una última vez, agachando el rostro frente a él hasta que sintió algo._

_Tampoco sabría describirlo, un ligero ruido casi imperceptible. ¡Era cristal! Un golpe de cristal y por eso mismo, elevó la mirada observando la mano de Sasuke contra el vidrio, buscando su propia mano al otro lado. Sus ojos se habían abierto, esos ojos robóticos llenos de datos, un aspa roja y negra, letras escritas en él como si la información estuviera pasando a través._

\- _Na...ru...to – susurró sin fuerzas, reconociéndole entre todo aquel suceso._

\- _Sacadle de aquí – pronunció las palabras uno de los guardias que entraban en la sala, llena de otros robots en urnas de cristal._

\- _¡No! - gritó Naruto agarrándose a una manivela de la urna – no voy a irme sin él._

\- _Es un traidor, ¿qué no entiendes de eso?_

\- _¿Es un traidor sólo por haberse ido? No voy a irme sin él. Es mi compañero._

\- _Es sólo una máquina rota._

_Dos guardias tiraron del cuerpo de Naruto. No podía luchar contra la fuerza de esas máquinas, sabía que acabaría teniendo que soltar y no quería hacerlo. Trató de aferrarse con fuerza, mirando esos ojos cargados de datos que miraban primero con dudas... y lentamente, transformándose en odio al ver cómo intentaban separarle de allí._

\- _¡SASUKE! ¡VUELVE CONMIGO! – gritó al ver que sólo sus dedos eran los que intentaban aferrarse sin éxito, iban a separarle - ¿Qué vais a hacerle?_

\- _Como un fallo o un virus en su sistema, se le reseteará – contestó aquella máquina que parecía ser alguien importante en el planeta._

_¿Cuántas veces le dijeron que una máquina no podía sentir? ¿Cuántas su mismo compañero de habitación en la academia militar intergaláctica le comentó que desistiera en ese emperramiento con Sasuke? Y él... él se había enamorado de una máquina. Sabía que no tenía opciones, que jamás tendría sentimientos y, aun así, no podía dejar de amarle._

\- _¡Soltadle!_

_La voz intimidante de Sasuke detuvo los empujones del resto de las máquinas. No querían soltar pero habían dejado de intentar alejarle de la urna. Todos se habían paralizado, como si no fuera posible que estuviera hablando allí dentro. Su mano se movía con lentitud, separándose del cristal donde antes trataba de alcanzar la mano de Naruto y llevándola hacia su nuca para desconectar los cables que le mantenían en ese estado._

\- _No puede ser – dejó escapar la máquina, absorto ante la posibilidad que una máquina pudiera tomar una decisión no ordenada por ellos mientras estaba allí dentro._

\- _¡Suéltate! – gritó Naruto, viendo cómo los dedos robóticos agarraban los cables y tiraban de ellos con tanta fuerza, que consiguió desgarrar el aislamiento de polímero y posteriormente, romper el hilo conductor de cobre._

_La máquina se detuvo, la luz de la urna se apagó y todo se quedó en silencio sin saber qué ocurriría ahora. Ni siquiera Naruto podía descifrar qué pasaría. Era su compañero y tenía las esperanzas puestas en él pero... también era una máquina, le había visto pelear, le había visto seguir órdenes sin importar si era correcto o incorrecto, así que no podía estar seguro qué haría sin una orden que seguir, qué haría si tenía que decidir por sí mismo y no podía regirse por sentimientos... puesto que no los tenía o... no debería._

\- _¡Que no escape de aquí, cerrad todas las compuertas! – gritó el guardia antes de que las alarmas de cierre de puertas empezasen a sonar y un ruido de cristales rotos se escuchase._

_Sus agarres se soltaron y los brazos que antes le sostenían, ahora se transformaban en armas que dispararon la primera ráfaga contra la vitrina que contenía a Sasuke. Quiso gritarles que se detuvieran, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue taparse los oídos con fuerza, tirado en el suelo y esperando que Sasuke estuviera bien. ¡Aceite! Eso es lo que vio gotear en el suelo, un líquido aceitoso que llenaba el suelo antes de que el cuerpo de un robot cayese frente a él._

_Sasuke estaba frente a él, katana en mano y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse entre la oscuridad. Estaba seguro que los demás podían ver en la oscuridad... eran máquinas, pero él... a él le costaba identificar algo. Tomó su mano, aunque ni siquiera hizo fuerza para levantarse, como si de una fuerza descomunal se tratase, Sasuke lo cargó a la espalda y corrió hacia la puerta sellada, trasformando uno de sus brazos en un arma de alto poder destructivo, algo que él casi llamaría un "bazooka"_

\- _Nos largamos de aquí – le susurró Sasuke._

\- _Sí – sonrió Naruto a su espalda, porque cualquier opción que él diera, sería mejor que quedarse allí y perderle._

_¡_ **_Corten_ ** _!_

Escucharon todos los actores, deteniéndose al instante y viendo las caras sorprendidas del director y algún cámara. No estaban seguros si eso significaba que debían volver a rehacer alguna cosa o si estaba tan bien que no podían ni hablar.

\- ¡INCREIBLE! – gritó el director – eso ha estado genial, chicos, muchas gracias por vuestro trabajo.

\- ¿Y ya está? – susurró Naruto hacia Sasuke -. ¿Hemos terminado?

\- Creo que sí. Y ahora baja, que pesas lo tuyo – se quejó Sasuke que mantenía cargado sobre su espalda a Naruto.

Éste bajó de la espalda y esperó a que viniera el equipo a quitarle los cables invisibles de su espalda, esos que habían utilizado para subirle con tanta facilidad a la espalda de Sasuke y que pareciera que él tenía una fuerza sobrehumana.

Naruto miró hacia su compañero que iba a por un café. ¡Ya está! Es lo que pensó, ¡se acabó! La película terminaba con ese final abierto y estaba seguro que lo habían querido así por algún motivo, uno que a él no iban a contarle. Sólo era un actor, no se inmiscuía en temas financieros ni nada por el estilo. Le daban un guión y lo seguía hasta el final. Éste era el final de las aventuras de un humano enamorado de una máquina en un universo lejano.

\- Chicos, recordad que tenéis entrevista mañana por la mañana en el canal dos. La gala de estreno es en un mes. Gracias por vuestro esfuerzo – hizo una reverencia el director. Sasuke le imitó e hizo una reverencia también.

\- Gracias por haber contado conmigo – dijo en tono agradecido, aunque conociendo a Sasuke... supo que sólo era una mera cordialidad suya, lo pensase o no, era políticamente correcto decirlo y eso hacía.

\- Gracias por la oportunidad – imitó Naruto entonces, haciendo una reverencia también.

\- Tomaos el resto del día libre. Creo que todas las tomas están perfectas ya pero... si necesitamos algo os llamaremos.

Ambos esperaron a que el director se marchase y una vez lo hizo, Sasuke inició de nuevo su caminar hacia la máquina de café. Pidió un té verde y esperó frente a ella mientras lo preparaba.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre que me persigues como un perrito faldero? – preguntó sin mirarle.

\- Yo... quería aclararte que no quería trabajar contigo.

\- ¿No me digas? – sonrió Sasuke, tomando el vaso de cartón y llevándolo a sus labios como si probase la temperatura.

\- Pero... aunque te he odiado mucho, creo que eres un buen actor – se sonrojó – y aunque me cueste admitirlo, he aprendido de ti.

\- ¿A besar? – preguntó con diversión.

\- Eres idiota, intento hacerte un halago y tú te lo tomas a cachondeo.

Cabreado, retomó el camino de vuelta, alejándose de la máquina expendedora hasta que Sasuke retuvo su muñeca.

\- Ha estado bien trabajar contigo – susurró Sasuke – eres aún un poco novato en algunas cosas pero suples eso con perseverancia y trabajo. La próxima vez... no te detengas por un simple beso – susurró Sasuke – sólo actuamos, recuérdalo, da igual a quién beses, sólo actúas. Creo que serás un gran actor, tienes potencial. Trabaja duro, ¿vale? – le revolvió el cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño antes de marcharse.


	8. Peluches

Habían transcurrido unos meses desde que el rodaje de la película finalizó. Por supuesto, Naruto seguía los éxitos y trabajos de Sasuke Uchiha. ¡ _Todas las revistas hablaban de él_! Ofuscado, dejó la última revista sobre la mesa y terminó de tomarse el café.

No podía quejarse en lo más mínimo, la película estaba siendo un éxito taquillero, le habían pedido hacer muchos anuncios publicitarios y tenía pendiente la firma de varias películas todavía. Su representante no paraba de llamarle con ofertas que evidentemente... él tenía sobre la mesa y aún no había leído. ¡ _Los trabajos le saturaban_!

Encendió la televisión antes de ir a la bicicleta estática para hacer su rutina. Como actor, quería estar siempre en la mejor forma posible para sus futuros trabajos. Empezó a pedalear, escuchando un programa de cotilleo sobre algunos personajes que él ni reconocía, sin embargo, el pie se le escapó del pedal, golpeándose en la espinilla y quejándose al instante al ver a Sasuke aparecer en el plató. ¡ _Iban a hacerle una entrevista sobre la película_!

\- ¡¡ _Au_!! Será desgraciado. ¿Qué haces hablando de la película? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

Era extraño que llamasen sólo a Sasuke, por lo general, los dos acudían juntos como protagonistas. Miró la pantalla, todos allí sonreían y el mismo Sasuke lo hacía. ¡ _Estaba guapo_! Él siempre lo estaba pero... tras dos meses y medio sin verle en persona, le parecía que estaba todavía más atractivo.

Todos reían con él y cuando Naruto quiso darse cuenta, estaba sentado sobre el reposabrazos del sillón, sonriendo como un idiota al escuchar su voz respondiendo con gracia todas y cada una de las preguntas que le formulaban. ¡ _Era un gran actor_! Y, de hecho, él le había abierto muchas puertas. ¡ _Sonrió_! Ni siquiera sabía el motivo para hacerlo, pero verle allí le hacía sonreír.

El móvil empezó a sonar. Toda la mesa de cristal vibraba bajo él. ¡ _No le hizo caso_! Estaba absorto mirando el programa. Aprovechó para quitar la toalla que llevaba colgaba al cuello. Finalmente, el móvil dejó de sonar, pero a los pocos segundos, inició de nuevo. Intentó subir el volumen al televisor, pero ni aun así el teléfono perdía fuerza. No dejaba de sonar, intentaban contactarle una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente, tomó el dichoso teléfono.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó Naruto algo malhumorado por no dejarle terminar de ver la entrevista de Sasuke. Su mayor rival pero también... el que había sido un gran compañero de rodaje.

\- Naruto, tengo grandes noticias – escuchó a su representante – prepárate para escuchar la mejor noticia de tu carrera, quieren contratarte para hacer una serie con la temática de la película "Android".

\- ¿Es en serio? – se sorprendió Naruto al escuchar aquello – espera... ¿Sasuke va a protagonizar la serie?

\- Pues... no estoy seguro, pero en principio, sí, querían contratarle, él era al fin y al cabo el androide. La película ha tenido tanto éxito que todos quieren hacer la serie. Naruto, es una oportunidad única, debes firmar el contrato, esas oportunidades son irrepetibles.

\- Tengo que pensarlo.

\- Naruto, no me hagas como el resto de trabajos, encima de la mesa y sin leerlos no solucionamos nada.

\- Me pondré al día, te lo prometo.

Colgó el teléfono y se quedó estático unos segundos antes de estallar en un gran grito de euforia contenida. ¡ _Una serie con Sasuke Uchiha_! Eso significaba meses de trabajo con él y si tenían éxito... posiblemente años. Trabajar con un actor en tan alta estima era increíble, su nombre subiría como la espuma, la gente querría contratarle sólo por haber trabajado en un proyecto tan importante. No podía decir que no pero... por otra parte, trabajar con su mayor rival era un asunto peliagudo. Muchas veces le dijo a su representante que no quería trabajar con Sasuke Uchiha pero ya había hecho la película.

Leería el contrato. ¡ _Sí_! Eso haría, lo leería entero y si realmente era un buen contrato, lo firmaría porque sabía que podía llevarle al estrellato si sólo era una serie. Con eso en mente, se duchó con rapidez, se vistió y apagó la televisión para ir al edificio donde le esperaría su representante.

Todos allí le conocían, era algo normal, uno de los actores juveniles más reconocidos en Japón actualmente. Esa película con Sasuke le había hecho subir todavía más alto. ¿Habría alguien ahora mismo que no le reconociera? Él creía que no. Debía estar en todas las revistas, le llovían buenos trabajos, todos le querían en sus series, películas y en sus revistas.

\- Vaya, Naruto, qué rápido has venido – comentó su representante al verle aparecer por el pasillo.

\- Quería leer el contrato, te dije que me pondría al día.

\- Dices muchas cosas pero no sueles cumplirlas – se quejó – de hecho, hacía una semana que debías haberme dicho algo acerca de un par de trabajos que te mandé.

\- No me interesaban. Háblame sobre la serie.

\- ¿Android? Pues hay poco que comentar, Naruto. Como te he dicho la película ha tenido un gran éxito y quieren continuar con la tirada. Han decidido alargarla a una serie, imagino que continuarán desde donde lo dejasteis en la película.

\- ¿La fuga?

\- Sí. Deberías leer los términos.

\- ¿Sasuke ha aceptado trabajar en la serie?

\- Por las últimas noticias que tengo, sí, estará en la serie. De hecho, creo que está optando ahora mismo al título de mejor actor japonés de este año, así que... le interesaba que le vieran. Está saliendo en muchos programas de televisión.

\- Le he visto. Por desgracia – dejó caer como si realmente se lo creyera, aunque le había alegrado verle -. ¿Sabes dónde estará?

\- Ni idea, Naruto. Sasuke tiene una agenda muy ocupada, siempre está de un lado a otro. Si quieres contactar con él, deberías hablar con su agente.

\- Consígueme su número entonces. Quiero saber dónde está ahora mismo, iré a verle.

\- Naruto... estamos cerca de Navidades, es muy posible que Sasuke ya ni siquiera esté por aquí, se suele tomar unos días libres.

Naruto miró el calendario de una de las paredes. ¡ _Faltaban dos días para que se marchase_! Lo sabía por la conversación que tuvo con su padre en su coche. Aún debía estar en la ciudad, pero seguramente, preparando alguna cosa para el viaje.

\- Contáctale – sonrió Naruto.

\- Haré lo que pueda.

***

Esperaba en el lujoso restaurante del centro, el nuevo que habían abierto y siempre estaba abarrotado de gente. Sin embargo, no fue difícil que le hicieran un hueco a él, más cuando comentó que iría con Sasuke Uchiha. Para ellos siempre tenían un hueco, era una fama y reputación importante para el local.

Tomaba un vasito de sake, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado en la barra pidiendo lo mismo que él tomaba. ¡Dos meses y medio enteros sin verle! Ahora estaba allí, a su lado, serio como siempre y casi de mal humor por haberle hecho ir.

\- No creí que vendrías.

\- Eras mi compañero de rodaje, aunque acepto que me sorprendió que llamases a mi agente.

\- Sólo tenía una pregunta.

\- Ohhh, te han dicho lo de la serie. ¿Has firmado?

\- Claro que he firmado, me aseguraron que tú estarías y sinceramente, si me hubiera negado pondrían trabas a mi carrera de actor. Sería el responsable de que la serie no saliera, somos los protagonistas principales, si tú o yo rehusáramos, la serie no tendría lugar. Toda la compañía me negaría trabajos.

\- Veo que lo entendiste.

\- ¿Creías que quería trabajar contigo de nuevo? – se quejó Naruto, pese a que en el fondo, deseaba volver a hacer equipo con él.

\- Supongo que no. Siempre ibas diciendo por ahí cuánto me odiabas – sonrió – bueno... espero hayas leído bien el contrato.

\- Pues... lo justo.

\- Sabes que es una serie yaoi, ¿no?

\- Pues como la película.

\- Naruto... la película era un shonen-ai.

\- ¿Y qué diferencia hay? Tenía que besarte.

\- Que en el yaoi... van a poner alguna escena sexual y tendremos que representarla.

\- ¿Qué? – se alarmó Naruto.

\- Creía que lo sabías.

\- ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con eso?

\- Pues de la misma forma en que tú también. Has firmado eso.

\- Pero... yo no leí todo el contrato.

\- Sabes que te dije que deberías cambiar esa costumbre tuya, es muy mala.

Sasuke tomó el vasito de sake y bebió de un sorbo el contenido. Después de aquello, se levantó de la silla y tomó su chaqueta para marcharse. Tantos meses sin verle y ahora se largaba así sin más en cinco minutos.

\- Oye, Sasuke... Sé que tienes una agenda muy ocupada pero...

\- Realmente no mucho, he terminado todo hasta después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Es cuando iniciaremos la serie.

\- Entonces... ¿No querrías tomarte otra copa conmigo?

\- Lo siento, Naruto, pero tengo algo importante que hacer hoy. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos después del rodaje del primer capítulo para tomar algo?

\- Supongo...

\- Me ha alegrado verte, Naruto. Nos vemos en el rodaje, espero que esta vez no tengas problemas con los besos – sonrió.

\- No te causaré problemas, te lo prometo.

Ya no volvió a responder, Sasuke se despidió con una ligera reverencia y salió de allí tras colocarse la chaqueta. Al ver aquello, Naruto se tomó el sake de un trago y pensó que quizá... podrían ir juntos el primer día de rodaje, así que salió también del local. Era la primera vez que haría algo semejante, pero quería una respuesta afirmativa, quería ir con él el primer día. Además, ¿qué tenía que hacer ese chico ahora que sus compromisos habían finalizado? ¿Ese chico sabía divertirse acaso? Lo dudaba.

Lo siguió por la calle principal y posteriormente, entró a una de las tiendas tras él. Le vio dirigirse a los probadores y esperó a que saliera. No quería entrar ahí así sin más, esperaría a que saliera y le preguntaría, sin embargo, cuando salió, estaba diferente. Aquella gorra no engañaría a muchos y sus gafas de sol tampoco. Al menos la sudadera le camuflaría un poco.

¿Dónde narices iba para tener que disfrazarse y pasar desapercibido de la prensa? Ahora la duda la dejaba en segundo plano. Tomó una de las sudaderas de la tienda, pagó en una de las cajas algo alejada de Sasuke y salió nuevamente en seguimiento. Lo sorprendente fue verle detenerse en una juguetería. Ahí no quiso entrar, así que se sentó en un banco y esperó a que saliera de allí.

Cuando lo hizo, iba con un pequeño peluche en la mano. Un zorro anaranjado. ¡No entendía nada! ¿Sasuke tenía niños? ¿Era un morboso de los peluches? ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? Y entonces, todo tuvo sentido. Veinte minutos más siguiéndole, llegaron al Jardín Nacional Shinjuku Gyoen.

Una chica rubia jugaba con un niño pequeño, moreno como Sasuke. No tendría más de un añito, puede que menos incluso, pero jugaba con su madre. Ella sonreía y besaba a su hijo cuando corría algo desequilibrado por la zona cercana. Al ver a Sasuke, salió corriendo hacia él, obligando al moreno a agacharse para poder tomarlo en brazos y darle el regalo. ¡ _Era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke sonreír con esa ternura y sinceridad_!

¿Ése era el gran secreto de Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Tenía un hijo? ¿Con la camarera? ¿Cómo era posible? Él dijo que no tenía novia, daba por supuesto que tampoco familia cercana tipo hijos o esposa. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

Naruto se giró enseguida en cuanto vio que Sasuke iba a girarse en su dirección, seguramente sintiéndose observado. Abrió el periódico que llevaba en la mano y se puso a mirarlo como si no fuera con él la cosa. Cuando volvió a girar el rostro, los ojos de Sasuke le miraban muy de cerca.

\- ¡ _Oh, joder_! – se asustó Naruto antes de recibir un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces siguiéndome?

\- No estaba siguiéndote, sólo... pasaba por aquí.

\- No estoy para bromas, Naruto. Odio que me sigan, espero que ningún paparazzi te haya seguido o te juro que te mato aquí mismo.

\- ¿Estás... enfadado?

\- Eres idiota.

¡ _Sí, lo estaba_! Es lo que Naruto se dio cuenta, levantándose con rapidez para intentar hablar con ese moreno que se alejaba del banco donde él estaba sentado.


	9. Lo que un actor no puede fingir.

Le seguía, con cautela y en completo silencio pero allí estaba, a la espalda de ese moreno que se giró una vez más atónito ante lo que veía. No bastaba con haberle seguido hasta ese parque, sino que ahora... le seguía también para ir con ese niño y la mujer. ¿Es que le seguiría al baño también?

\- Lárgate de una vez – se quejó Sasuke – no sé qué haces aún a mi espalda.

\- Es que... ese niño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con el niño? – preguntó Sasuke, mirando constantemente a todos lados preocupado y nervioso por si los periodistas le seguían, o habían seguido al idiota de su compañero de rodaje.

\- Me... me dijiste que no tenías novia.

\- No tengo novia.

\- Tienes un niño, no sé qué es peor.

\- Naruto, alto ahí, creo que estás sacando las cosas de contexto. No es mi hijo.

\- ¿Y entonces quién es? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

\- Es mi vida privada, Naruto, así que no te metas en ella. Lárgate de aquí, no quiero tener que repetirte estas cosas.

Y sin más, Sasuke tomó rumbo de nuevo hacia la chica que jugaba con el pequeño. Él, en cambio, se quedó estático en el sitio. ¡Era idéntico a Sasuke! ¿Cómo podía no ser su hijo? ¿Le estaría mintiendo? Los actores eran famosos por saber interpretar muy bien los papeles, quizá fingía.

El teléfono vibrando en su bolsillo le sacó de aquella parálisis para poder contestar. Por unos instantes, se olvidó del asunto y miró el número en pantalla. Era su representante, así que debía ser importante. Tomó el teléfono y respondió.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó con una escueta palabra que le diera a entender al interlocutor que estaba al otro lado.

\- Naruto, tienes que venir con urgencia a los estudios Nikkatsu Corporation, hay unas cosas que los productores quieren hablar con vosotros.

\- ¿Nosotros? – preguntó confuso, aunque observó que Sasuke también sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo y respondía. Seguramente sería su propio representante explicándole lo mismo que a él.

Sasuke delante de él parecía molesto. ¡ _Bueno ya lo estaba desde que él le había seguido_! Pero ahora parecía estar aún más enfadado. Quizá porque tenía planeado estar ese rato allí con el niño y por supuesto... regresar a casa a preparar su equipaje. En dos días salía para su destino, a pasar esas ansiadas navidades en familia.

No parecía nada contento por tener que ir a los estudios a estas horas. Naruto esperó unos segundos, observando cómo se arrodillaba frente a la chica, le explicaba algo y tras despedirse del enano, volvía caminando hacia él.

\- Llévame – fue su única palabra.

\- Ni hablar. Primero te enfadas conmigo y ahora quieres que te lleve. ¿Qué soy? ¿Tu chófer?

\- Exactamente eso. Me has estado siguiendo media tarde, así que no te hagas el inocente ahora. Además, sé que te han llamado también, no te haré dar rodeos, vamos al mismo sitio. Me lo debes – fue lo último que escuchó del moreno.

¡ _Odioso_! El odioso Sasuke Uchiha, así es como Naruto lo llamaba. Era un chico egoísta, egocéntrico y que sólo sabía dar órdenes a todo el mundo. ¿Cómo podía tener a medio Japón a sus pies? Porque era el actor más reconocido, todos babeaban por él, sobre todo el género femenino. Suponía que era porque no conocían su auténtico carácter. ¡Arrogante! Era lo que veía Naruto.

\- ¿Vas a mover el trasero o no? Quiero llegar pronto y acabar con todo esto. Tengo aún muchas cosas que hacer para el viaje.

\- Sí, sí... ya voy.

No había dejado el coche muy lejos, en un parking público de la avenida principal, pero en cuanto los dos se subieron y el motor rugió, Sasuke hizo esa mueca rara que él solía colocar cuando algo le desagradaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

\- No lo has llevado al taller, ¿verdad?

\- No he tenido tiempo.

\- Ha pasado un mes desde que te lo dije. No creo que tengas tanto trabajo como para dejarlo unos días en el taller. Ten cuidado con esa bujía. Podría desencadenar un problema grave.

\- Lo llevaré al taller. ¿Contento?

\- Vale. Es tu coche.

"Es tu coche", era la frase que se le quedó marcada a Naruto, haciendo un puchero y gesticulando de una forma que pretendía ser casi un insulto, pero que a Sasuke le hizo gracia. Era casi como un niño pequeño, por lo que no hizo demasiado caso al asunto.

Al llegar a los estudios, ambos actores bajaron del vehículo y subieron a la tercera planta para hablar con los productores. Al parecer tenían algún problema con ciertas partes de los contratos y querían arreglarlo lo antes posible. Durante toda la reunión, Naruto sentía el teléfono de Sasuke vibrando en su bolsillo, pero él no parecía hacerle caso. No fue hasta que finalizó la reunión, cuando pidió permiso para ausentarse un momento.

Naruto se quedó allí esperando, terminando de firmar los últimos papeles que habían dejado sobre la mesa y entonces, se disculpó con la excusa de que necesitaba orinar con urgencia y salió de la sala. Buscó a Sasuke, era raro que se ausentase de esa forma pero no podía encontrarlo por ningún lado, hasta que su voz en aquel vacío edificio sonó desde una de las puertas del almacén. Allí guardaban parte del equipo de rodaje, así que Naruto se acercó.

La puerta estaba entornada, pero ligeramente abierta y él se ocultaba en la oscuridad. Su voz sonaba apagada y... ¡triste! No estaba seguro del motivo, pero no quiso entrar, tan sólo esperó en el pasillo escuchando el final de la conversación.

\- Papá, en serio, si ése es el problema... puedo buscar un hotel – sugirió Sasuke – aún estoy a tiempo, quizá haya alguno que tenga huecos pese a ser Navidad – un silencio y Sasuke apoyó la espalda contra la pared casi resignado – S-Sí... lo entiendo – expresó con tristeza –. Da igual... no pasa nada. Supongo... sí – sonaba decaído y si su padre no era capaz de captar esa emoción, es que era idiota – sí, papá... yo... también os deseo felices fiestas. Ya hablaremos.

La conversación debió colgarse ahí, pero lo que Naruto escuchó fue un golpe seco de algo cayendo. El teléfono de Sasuke había golpeado el suelo, podría ver parte de él a través de la ranura abierta de la puerta y pocos segundos después, todo su cuerpo se desplomaba, arrastrándose por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo. ¡ _Era la primera vez que veía llorar a Sasuke Uchiha_!

La gente pensaría que tenía la vida perfecta. Era un actor cotizado, mucha gente lo adoraba, trabajo no le faltaba, tenía dinero, buena salud... pero Naruto estaba viendo algo que le desagradaba como nada antes lo había hecho. Ese chico estaba solo, completamente solo, su familia parecía hacerle a un lado y no sabía los motivos, jugaban con él, con sus sentimientos, lo había visto emocionarse por ir a pasar las fiestas con ellos y ahora... estaba hundido. Esas lágrimas tan desgarradoras no podían ser fingidas, era imposible. Hasta a él le dolía verle así.

Por momentos quiso entrar, quiso decirle que él estaba allí pero no habría solucionado nada. Sasuke necesitaba a su familia y le habían destrozado todos los planes. Le habían hecho cambiar vuelos, gastarse dinero en ello y todo... ¿Para qué? ¿Para cancelarle los planes al final? Se sentía engañado, traicionado y tremendamente patético. ¿Cómo podía su propia familia hacerle algo así?

Naruto dejó que su espalda también resbalase por la pared y se sentó en el suelo. Sabía que Sasuke estaba al otro lado de esa pared pero no podía entrar pese a querer hacerlo. Si lo hacía, era posible que Sasuke se sintiera aún peor por haber mostrado esa faceta delante de alguien, y encima no alguien a quien apreciase, sino de un simple compañero de rodaje. Él, que nunca había conocido lo que era una familia, en un momento así casi lo agradecía. Pasar por algo semejante, tener una familia pero que te despreciasen de esa forma tan cruel no era justo.

Esperó allí unos minutos, escuchando el lamento del moreno. Era mayor que él y eso hacía que verle llorar de esa forma fuera más duro aún. Nunca esperó que su "odioso Sasuke Uchiha" tuviera que soportar una carga así. En el fondo... le tenía cariño pese a su mal carácter. Al ver que no podría hacer nada pero que Sasuke saldría en cualquier momento cuando estuviera mejor, decidió moverse. No quería estar allí, no quería que se enfadase más con él por haberle seguido y escuchado una conversación privada.

Volvió a la sala de juntas, con el rostro medio desencajado. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a preguntarle pero... todos sabían que había ocurrido algo. Su representante, en cambio, se acercó a él con preocupación.

\- Naruto, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, sí, es sólo... que estaba pensando en algunas cosas – sonrió para quitar la preocupación del ambiente – todo está bien.

Apenas cinco minutos después, Sasuke apareció. Sus ojos estaban algo hinchados, pero debía haberse lavado el rostro para eliminar las lágrimas. Venía serio, pero Naruto sentía la tristeza en sus ojos. Terminó de firmar uno de los últimos papeles que quedaban en la mesa y se giró hacia su representante.

\- ¿Puedes llamar al chófer y que venga a recogerme? – preguntó Sasuke con un tono cortés.

\- S-Sí , por supuesto – susurró el representante.

\- ¿Quieres que yo te acerque? – preguntó Naruto enseguida.

\- No hace falta, gracias.

No esperó ni siquiera a que alguien más dijera algo, se marchó por el pasillo en dirección a la sala de espera. ¡Estaba triste! Naruto percibía su energía negativa, así que se colocó la chaqueta con rapidez y salió tras él dispuesto a intentar convencerle de llevarle a casa. No quería dejarle solo en esos momentos, bastante tenía ya con lo que había pasado con su familia.

\- Sasuke... - gritó Naruto por el pasillo, pero lo que vio fue a Sasuke pulsando el botón de la máquina expendedora para sacar una bebida caliente.

\- Puedes irte a casa, Naruto. Seguro que tienes a gente esperando por ti.

\- Yo... soy huérfano – dijo sin más, sorprendiendo a Sasuke – no conocí a mis padres, así que no tengo prisa por llegar a casa.

\- Lo lamento. No lo sabía y... ¡ _he sido un bocazas_! – sonrió pese a su tristeza -. ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?

\- Sí, por favor.

Sasuke metió otra moneda y pulsó el botón para sacar un segundo vaso con chocolate. Con una gran dulzura, le pasó el vaso a su compañero y ambos se sentaron junto a la gran cristalera en uno de los cómodos sofás. Las luces de la ciudad era la visión más bonita que Naruto jamás había visto. Le gustaba mucho, por eso tenía alquilado un apartamento en el centro, uno de los más altos y con buenas cristaleras. Le gustaba sentarse en las noches frente a la ventana y ver la ciudad. Sasuke era todo lo contrario a él, vivía a las afueras y adoraba la paz y tranquilidad.

\- Siempre me ha gustado ver Tokio de noche – susurró Naruto en una leve confesión.

\- Desde mi casa se pueden ver.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Bueno... no desde mi casa lo que es el edificio, pero si sales a la terraza del segundo piso, entre los árboles y a la lejanía, se ven las luces de la ciudad.

\- Tu casa es increíble.

\- Supongo... - dio un sorbo a su chocolate.

\- Yo... no quiero que te sientas mal por haber dicho eso sobre mi familia – suspiró Naruto – de hecho, ni siquiera los conocí.

\- Aun así, me he pasado.

\- No podías saber que era huérfano. La verdad... es que me hice actor para poder encontrarlos. Es una idea absurda – sonrió Naruto – de niño creía... que si me hacía famoso, ellos me verían en la televisión y vendrían a buscarme. Qué estupidez, ¿no crees?

\- Son las ilusiones de un niño, Naruto. Nunca son estupideces.

\- Lo único que tengo ahora mismo es fama, fans, trabajo y dinero para poder buscar a mi familia, pero... no sé si algún día la encontraré. Me gustaría pensar que tuvieron que dejarme en ese orfanato por algún motivo importante.

\- Estoy seguro que algún día, encontrarás una pista de ellos.


	10. Una propuesta.

Dejó las llaves en la mesilla de la cómoda y se dirigió directamente hacia el sofá. Se quitó la chaqueta, la lanzó en el respaldo y se sentó en el brazo para mirar el paisaje de luces de la ciudad de Tokio. Horas antes lo estaba observando junto a Sasuke desde las ventanas de Nikkatsu Corporation. ¿Eso era tener una familia?

Fue la pregunta que Naruto se hizo. Él había sido abandonado al nacer frente a un orfanato, nunca conoció la calidez de una madre o un padre, se había criado entre peleas con los otros niños abandonados, soñando que un día... sus padres regresarían por él, hasta que vio aquella película. ¡Ser actor o cantante! Eso le abría las puertas para ser famoso y pensó... que quizá si sus padres le vieran en la televisión, le reconocerían y vendrían por él. ¡ _Qué iluso_! Sólo tenía cinco años cuando pensó aquella estupidez.

¿Cómo iban a reconocerle? Sólo era un bebé cuando le abandonaron, ellos no sabrían que era su hijo, no habían visto su cambio, ni siquiera sabrían si era rubio o moreno, o su tono de ojos. Era una idea absurda que realmente comprendía ahora al haber crecido. Sonrió, porque lo primero que intentó fue cantar. ¡ _Se le daba fatal_! Y no tenía dinero para comprar instrumentos, así que finalmente, descartó la música. En algún momento de su infancia, consiguió convencer a las monjas del orfanato para que le dejasen hacer anuncios de televisión. Por supuesto, el dinero recaudado iba para el orfanato.

No vivió mal allí. Las monjas se portaron muy bien con él y eso que las pobres no tenían ni siquiera calefacción hasta que él rodó su primer anuncio. Gracias a ese dinero, nadie volvió a pasar frío en las instalaciones. Supuso que al final, todo era un buen negocio y a él le abrieron puertas para llegar a lo más alto. A veces, aún llevaba algo de dinero a las monjas que le cuidaron, ellas siempre eran amables con él y visitaba a otros niños sin familia. Estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero incluso sin familia, él nunca se sintió solo. Sus navidades siempre habían sido felices, rodeado de las monjas y el resto de niños, cenaban pavo relleno, la mejor cena en todo el año. Podían ser algo pobres, pero vivía feliz dentro de lo que era no tener padres. Por eso mismo, no entendía cómo Sasuke, teniendo una familia que debía amarle, le desplazaban y condenaban a unas navidades en soledad.

Quería hacer algo por él, pero no sabía el qué. Ni siquiera se atrevió a confesarle que había escuchado toda su conversación y que sabía que no iría a ver a su familia. Su viaje se canceló y, por tanto, lo más seguro era que pasase las próximas semanas solo en su casa. No quería algo así para Sasuke. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía el qué.

Miró las luces un poco más y, finalmente, dejó caer la espalda hacia atrás tumbándose en el sofá. No es que fuera el más cómodo de todos, de hecho, el sofá de la casa de Sasuke le gustaba más. Él nunca había sabido comprar. Pese a ello, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y, finalmente, se durmió.

Como si de la mejor idea se tratase, Naruto abrió los ojos teniendo en la cabeza un plan para que Sasuke no estuviera solo esas fiestas. Debido a su rápida incorporación, tuvo que sostenerse la cabeza con las manos ante un inesperado mareo, descubriendo que estaba en el sofá donde la noche antes se había dejado caer. Hoy el cielo estaba nublado, contrarrestando el espléndido sol del día anterior.

No estaba seguro de si la chica que ayer vieron saldría a pasear o no, pero esperaba que lo hiciera por el mismo lugar por el que estuvieron. Se cambió la ropa del día anterior que aún llevaba puesta y se puso limpia antes de salir. Más o menos conocía el barrio por el que Sasuke se había movido, así que la chica debería andar por allí.

Como no quería perder demasiado tiempo, fue directamente al barrio y allí, buscó una cafetería donde pedir algo para llevar. Tenía hambre y mientras desayunaba un bollo con un chocolate caliente, dio vueltas por los alrededores. ¡ _La misión era aburrida_! No lo iba a negar, porque esperar hasta encontrar a la chica era como buscar una aguja en un pajar pese a saber más o menos por dónde se había movido Sasuke el día anterior. A mediodía se rindió.

Realmente era una locura quedarse en ese barrio a esperar que por gracia divina apareciera la persona que deseaba. ¡ _Demasiada gente en Tokio_! Incluso sólo para ese barrio. Había sido una locura. Tenía que cambiar de plan.

***

No pegó ojo en toda la noche. Desde que su chófer le dejó hasta ahora que amanecía. Desde la terraza de arriba, tumbado en una silla reclinable, observaba el anaranjado amanecer. _¡Era precioso_! Toda la noche miró las luces de la ciudad al fondo. Nunca lo hizo, hasta hoy. Quizá por lo que Naruto le comentó, él decidió permanecer allí toda la noche.

Estaba dolido, no físicamente. No entendía la situación. Su padre le había hecho cambiar los billetes de avión hasta tres veces, pagando el coste de los cambios y ahora... con los billetes impresos en su mano, no dejaba de mirar por la ventana. Iba a estar solo una vez más. Desde que su padre se volvió a casar hacía unos años, no tuvo oportunidad de volver a coincidir con él. Su madrastra le odiaba o algo similar porque siempre inventaba excusas para impedirle ir a verlos.

Había sido un idiota por pensar que esta vez sería diferente, que finalmente podría ver a su padre y estar unos días con él. Miró una vez más los billetes en su mano. Sus ojos dolían por haber estado llorando en la noche, pero sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y rompió los billetes de avión.

Tenía que levantarse, era necesario que lo hiciera pero la verdad era... que no le apetecía. Las ganas de hacer cosas habían abandonado su cuerpo. Una de las encargadas de la casa llamó a la puerta. Parecía estar dudosa y Sasuke lo entendía, aquella era una habitación que no solía utilizar y, hoy, estaba encerrado en ella sólo porque era la que tenía las vistas a la ciudad.

\- ¿Señor? Me preguntaba si le apetecería desayunar.

\- Bajo en un rato.

\- ¿Desea que le suba el desayuno? Es decir... si está muy cansado.

Sasuke pensó unos segundos en aquella oferta, sin embargo, sacó de su bolsillo el teléfono móvil y empezó a escribir algo. La señorita del servicio seguía tras la puerta, esperando una respuesta, llamando a Sasuke otra vez por si le había ocurrido algo ante su silencio, pero no fue hasta que obtuvo un mensaje como respuesta cuando Sasuke habló.

\- Bajaré a desayunar en media hora. ¿Podría decirle a la cocinera que seremos tres? Y mande el chófer a la dirección que voy a dejarle.

\- Claro, señor, como desee.

¡ _Tenía que ducharse_! Era urgente y necesario, así que se levantó de la silla reclinable y se dirigió al aseo de su cuarto. Por lo menos pareció desentumecerse un poco. No es que tuviera ganas de hacer algo pero... era mejor permanecer activo. Tendría que encontrar algo con lo que entretenerse en sus vacaciones.

Algo más de media hora fue lo que le costó a su chófer regresar, trayendo consigo a los invitados. Quería proponerle algo importante y pese a que su ánimo flojeaba por lo sucedido, no veía un momento mejor para tomar la decisión. Hablaría seriamente con Ino para que aceptase su propuesta de vivir allí con él. Evidentemente no quería nada con ella a nivel romántico, simplemente... no quería tener que estar yendo y viniendo siendo un riesgo con todos los periodistas por ahí.

\- ¿Sasuke? – escuchó la voz de Ino cuando llegó a la planta baja –. Gracias por habernos invitado a desayunar. La verdad es que iba a escribirte más tarde, lamento que ayer tuvieras que irte con tanta urgencia, pero mira... hemos traído tu peluche – sonrió la chica, con el niño en brazos y el osito al que mordisqueaba la oreja.

\- Lamento haber tenido que salir tan rápido, ya sabes cómo es mi trabajo – sonrió Sasuke – vamos, entrad. Seguro que tenéis hambre.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa. Reconocía una cosa... ese pequeñajo era una perdición para él. Tenía ese cabello tan oscuro típico de los Uchiha, pero sacó unos hermosos ojos azules como su madre. Quizá cuando creciera un poco cambiase esa tonalidad, pero por ahora, ese chiquillo le tenía completamente embelesado.

\- Ey, Ikuto – sonrió Sasuke llamando al pequeño.

Era muy curioso, siempre movía sus ojos en todas direcciones. Le fascinaba cualquier cosa. Ino dijo que había puesto ese nombre por él, porque le gustaba ver las estrellas y, al fin y al cabo, eso significaba su nombre: "muchas estrellas".

\- Agradezco mucho que nos hayas invitado, Sasuke – sonrió Ino, agradeciendo una vez más.

\- No tiene importancia. Ya sabes que la casa es muy grande para mí solo.

\- Necesitas una novia.

\- No tengo tiempo para eso – sonrió.

\- Sasuke... yo me preguntaba... si podrías hacerte cargo esta noche de Ikuto, es decir... empieza la temporada de cenas de empresas y tengo que ir a trabajar, pero en estas fechas es muy complicado encontrar una canguro y las que hay cuestan mucho...

\- No hay problema, yo me quedo con él.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Si tienes planes yo puedo buscar...

\- Tranquila, mis planes se han cancelado – intentó sonreír, aunque Ino vio una tristeza inmersa en sus ojos. – Lo que yo me preguntaba es si no te apetecería vivir aquí. Es decir... no quiero que malinterpretes nada ni cosas así – se avergonzó un poco Sasuke – es que... el lugar donde vives es un poco...

\- ¿Desastre?

\- Sí, dejémoslo en esa palabra. Sé que vivo muy a las afueras, pero tu sueldo de camarera es una miseria para las horas que haces. No quiero meterme donde no me llaman pero... me gustaría que pensases una oferta. Tengo habitaciones de sobra y podrías trabajar aquí, no sé... arreglando las plantas de mi jardín por ejemplo, sé que se te dan genial las plantas y la jardinería y te pagaría el sueldo.

\- Es muy amable, Sasuke, pero no quiero depender de ti.

\- No dependes de mí, sólo es un trabajo. Yo necesito alguien que esté en la casa y sea de confianza, como un ama de llaves. Eres agradable con todo el mundo, sé que podrías ser muy buena en tu trabajo supervisando a los demás, estudiaste negocios y... vamos, Ino, me he encariñado con Ikuto.

\- Sasuke, un niño da mucho trabajo. ¿Y si te vomita en tu caro parqué?

\- Pues lo limpiarán los del servicio de limpieza.

\- ¿Y si te pinta uno de tus artísticos y multimillonarios cuadros?

\- No tengo de esos – sonrió Sasuke – sabes que no me gustan los artistas famosos, soy más de comprar cuadros baratos de artistas callejeros. No tienen tanto valor económico, puede pintarlos si quiere.

\- Sasuke, en serio... tener un niño en la casa te traerá de cabeza. ¿Qué pasará con los periodistas si lo descubren?

\- Que eres una trabajadora más de la casa y que tiene un niño. ¿Qué problema hay?

\- Creo que no lo has pensado bien.

\- Lo estoy pensando muy bien. Es mi sobrino, Ino, y yo no os voy a dejar en la estacada. Por favor... sólo di que lo pensarás.

\- De acuerdo... lo pensaré. Te daré una respuesta en cuanto pueda.

\- Genial. Esta noche Ikuto y yo veremos películas de dibujos animados, ¿verdad?

\- Te dejaré los biberones preparados y todo lo que necesites.

\- Eso estaría bien. Aunque quiero que sepas... que tampoco sé cambiar pañales – afirmó con una gran sonrisa, lo que hizo preocupar a Ino – pero tranquila, tengo a muchos en el servicio de la casa, nos apañaremos. Ellos adoran a Ikuto casi tanto como su tío.


	11. Una Navidad diferente.

¡ _No tenía nada que hacer_! Era Nochebuena y su mejor plan, una cena tranquila con Ino y su sobrino, pero... aún eran las tres de la tarde y seguía metido en su cuarto. No quería moverse de la cama, no encontraba un motivo para hacerlo. Ni siquiera su padre le había llamado para felicitarle las fiestas, pero claro... estaría ocupado con su madrastra arreglando y preparando todo para esa noche en familia.

Cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, se sorprendió. No esperaba a nadie y poca gente sabía dónde vivía. Quizá era su representante pero... miró el escritorio de su cuarto al fondo, observando la cantidad de papeles y hojas que debía aprenderse para el nuevo papel en la serie que haría con Naruto, no podía ahora aceptar otro trabajo.

Se apresuró en ir a la puerta. Apenas había pegado ojo y pese a sus ojeras, sabía que no podía ser la prensa, jamás había desvelado la ubicación de su casa y vivía demasiado apartado de todo como para que quisieran venir a molestarle. Al abrir, la sonrisa de Naruto fue lo primero que vio, seguido por unas bolsas de regalo que alzaba frente a él.

\- Feliz navidad.

\- ¿Qué diablos...? – preguntó, pero él le apartó y entró por su casa -. ¿Naruto? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Venir a pasar la navidad contigo. ¿No está claro eso?

\- Naruto, ¿pensabas asaltar mi casa mientras estaba fuera?

\- Claro que no. Sé que tu viaje se canceló.

\- ¿Cómo diablos sabes...?

Pensó en su representante pero no, ni siquiera a él se lo había dicho. No habló con nadie sobre ese tema y entonces... cayó. El día que fueron a firmar los papeles para el contrato de la serie. Seguramente el muy idiota le vio o escuchó lo que no debería haber oído.

\- Naruto... sal de mi casa, no estoy de humor para...

\- No pienso irme. ¿Crees que voy a dejar que pases unas navidades solo?

\- No estoy solo.

Esa afirmación sorprendió a su compañero por unos segundos, pero enseguida se echó a reír creyendo que era una broma o una excusa para que se marchara.

 _-_ Sí, claro. He pensado que cocinaré algo, bueno... tú cocinarás algo que se te da mejor y yo haré la repostería. Tengo la receta de un kurisumasu kēki que...

 _-_ ¿Quieres envenenarme? – preguntó Sasuke confuso, había visto los almuerzos de Naruto. Si era algo preparado por él... podría significar la muerte, necesitaba un cartel de peligro y si no, comía ramen instantáneo -. ¿Tan mal compañero he sido?

 _-_ Cállate, idiota, voy en serio con esto.

 _-_ Naruto, de lo que viste o creíste ver aquella noche...

 _-_ No creí ver nada, Sasuke, te vi claramente y no dejaré que pases la navidad solo.

 _-_ Es cierto que tengo compañía, espero que la receta sea para tres personas – le añadió al ver que no le haría cambiar de opinión.

_Naruto se quedó absorto, pero justo tras Sasuke, la chica rubia que él buscó durante toda la mañana apareció en el marco de la puerta de la cocina cargando al niño en brazos. Era una chica muy atractiva y cada vez, él estaba más convencido de que ocurría algo entre Sasuke y ella._

_-_ Yo... lo siento, no sabía que... - intentó arreglar Naruto, creyendo haber metido la pata.

 _-_ Oh, no, no... no es lo que piensas – se adelantó Ino – él y yo no tenemos nada sentimental o lo que estés imaginando.

 _-_ No entiendo nada – dejó caer Naruto.

 _-_ Es mi sobrino, Naruto – añadió Sasuke – y si esto se filtra a la prensa, te la cargas.

 _-_ ¿Tu sobrino? Pero... ¿Tienes un hermano? ¿Otro hermano? Porque recuerdo que uno va a casarse con... esa mujer de no sé qué empresa.

 _-_ Sólo tengo un hermano, Naruto. Itachi estudió dirección de empresas, empezó como becario y luego se independizó, aprendió y ahora tiene su propia empresa. Quiere fusionarse con una gran multinacional, de ahí su matrimonio con Karin.

 _-_ Yo fui becaria en la empresa de Itachi – comentó Ino – cuando acabé la carrera trabajé unos meses allí para aprender y eso pero...

_Empezaba a entender un poco por dónde iban los tiros y no le gustaba nada. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca fue más rápida que su cerebro._

_-_ ¿Te dejó preñada? – preguntó casi a gritos.

 _-_ ¡ _Qué bruto eres_! – se quejó Sasuke – discúlpale, por favor. No es mal tipo, sólo un poco impulsivo.

 _-_ No pasa nada – intentó tranquilizarle Ino.

 _-_ Lo siento, es que... todo esto me sorprende mucho – se quejó Naruto.

 _-_ Tuve un romance con Itachi, sí – afirmó Ino – y me quedé embarazada, pero él no sabe nada.

 _-_ ¿En qué lío estáis metidos vosotros dos? – se preguntó Naruto –. Estamos hablando del padre del crío. ¿No deberíais decírselo? Al menos tú, Sasuke, joder, que es tu hermano.

 _-_ No, no – se adelantó Ino asustada.

 _-_ Tranquila, Ino, aquí nadie va a contarle nada a Itachi. ¿Queda claro, Naruto? Itachi tomó su decisión, va a casarse con Karin y además, Ino ya no trabaja para él. No le importa el niño ni ella, ni siquiera trató de buscarla cuando dejó el trabajo, sólo fue un rollo pasajero y sobre todo, respetaremos la decisión de la madre. Ella sólo quiere olvidar que ese romance ocurrió. Asunto zanjado – matizó Sasuke.

_El pequeño Ikuto empezó a llorar y pese a que su madre intentaba calmarle moviendo al pequeño en brazos, no había forma de hacerlo._

_-_ Sasuke, ¿podrías sostenerlo un momento? Voy a ir a buscarle un pañal, seguro que es eso.

 _-_ Claro. Ven aquí con tu tío – sonrió Sasuke, cargando al pequeño en brazos.

_En el momento en que Ino fue hacia la habitación para buscar los pañales, Naruto miró la sonrisa de Sasuke. Realmente le gustaban los niños aunque se hiciera el indiferente a veces._

_-_ Sasuke, ¿qué ocurre con su padre? Es decir, con tu hermano.

 _-_ Mi hermano ya sabía que Ino estaba embarazada.

 _-_ ¿Entonces por qué?

 _-_ Porque Karin es así de manipuladora. Itachi ya salía con Karin cuando se acostó con Ino, según él, iba a dejar a Karin por ella, se había enamorado, pero lo que ocurrió es que Karin le hizo creer que ese niño que Ino esperaba era de otra persona.

 _-_ ¿En serio? ¿Cómo se puede ser tan rastrero? ¿De quién se supone que era hijo? – preguntó Naruto por curiosidad.

 _-_ ¿De quién crees?

 _-_ ¡Madre mía! ¿Se cree que tú eres el padre? Pero...tú no te acostarías con ella sabiendo que estaba con tu hermano, ¿no?

 _-_ Claro que no. Éramos muy amigos, desde que empezó a trabajar en la empresa de mi hermano, nada más. Y ahora necesita ayuda, no voy a dejarla en la calle con mi sobrino.

 _-_ Pero eso sólo acrecienta las sospechas de tu hermano de que tú puedes ser el padre.

 _-_ Me da igual lo que él piense. Como te digo, este asunto está zanjado. Ino no quiere saber nada de ellos y por mí puede casarse con esa víbora manipuladora si no cree en la palabra de su propio hermano.

_¿Cómo tu propio hermano no podía confiar en ti? Era algo que Naruto no comprendía. Él no había tenido una familia, ni un hermano, pero... sus compañeros en el orfanato eran como hermanos. Si cualquiera de ellos le hubiera dicho algo, él les habría creído. ¿Qué ocurría en la familia de Sasuke? Todo eran desconfianzas y apartaban a Sasuke de ellos como si fuera la oveja negra de la familia cuando era un gran chico._

_-_ Lo siento, Sasuke – dijo sin más, porque sentía que el mundo estaba siendo injusto con él.

 _-_ ¿Por qué dices eso? Vamos, Naruto, es navidad. Te ayudaré con el pastel, no quiero que nos envenenes – suavizó el ambiente Sasuke.

_Realmente era un gran chico y en un futuro, sería un gran padre. Hasta Ikuto se había calmado en su brazo, reposando su cabeza en el hombro y cerrando sus párpados._

_-_ ¿Quieres sostenerlo? –preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa al ver que Naruto lo miraba con cierto sonrojo.

 _-_ Oh, no, no... se me dan fatal los niños. En el orfanato encontré una vez una llave inglesa en el jardín, estaba tan emocionado que le dije a mi compañero que la mirase, la lancé por encima de mi hombro y le hice una brecha en la cabeza – se quejaba nervioso, pero Sasuke ya le estaba pasando al niño y a medida que sus manos lo sostenían, su boca empezaba a hablar más despacio hasta callarse.

 _-_ Ya está, pon la mano aquí y con la otra sostenle la cabeza. Mira qué relajado está – sonrió Sasuke al ver que el pequeño apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto y seguía durmiendo.

_Era la primera vez que sostenía a un niño tan pequeño en sus brazos. Ni siquiera llegaba al año y era torpe. Caminaba con torpeza, se caía mucho y su madre o Sasuke siempre le sostenían, pero ahora al tenerlo al brazo, le embargaba una sensación de miedo. No quería meter la pata con un niño tan pequeño. ¿Y si se le caía? Apenas quería moverse._

_-_ Pareces aterrado – sonrió Sasuke al ver su cara.

 _-_ Lo siento, chicos, por tardar, ya tengo el pañal – sonrió Ino, agarrando a su niño y llevándoselo para cambiarle los pañales.

_Ahora sin un niño en brazos, se sentía liberador. Sasuke, en cambio, leía la receta y había esparcido harina por la encimera para hacer la masa. Realmente estaba motivado a cocinar. Naruto le observó leer con calma su mala letra y luego sonrió._

_-_ ¿De qué te ríes?

_No obtuvo respuesta, en su lugar, un puñado de harina salió volando de la mano de Sasuke e impregnó toda su cara. Por suerte cerró los ojos, pero escuchaba la risa de Sasuke. ¡Estaba juguetón! O quizá... necesitaba reírse un poco con lo derrumbada que estaba su vida. Eran fechas señaladas, donde la casa debía llenarse de risas y buenos sentimientos, pero él no tenía algo así. Por eso mismo, Naruto sonrió y tomó otro puñado de harina, consiguiendo que Sasuke saliera corriendo de la cocina seguido por él._

_-_ ¡Oh, Dios mío! – gritó Ino al regresar cinco minutos después a la cocina.

_Era una guerra de harina, y no sólo la cocina, todo el salón, los cojines y ambos chicos embadurnados hasta arriba. Los dos seguían enzarzados en su guerra particular, Sasuke cubriéndose con un cojín mientras Naruto se acurrucaba tras el sofá como una trinchera, lanzando harina. ¡Como niños! Pero eso le hizo sonreír. Ese último año había sido una locura, siempre preocupada por salir adelante con su pequeño y había visto también la tristeza de Sasuke por culpa de su familia._

_Por un instante, Ino se quedó absorta mirando la sonrisa del moreno. Hacía meses que no la veía y todo era gracias a ese chico rubio, a su compañero de rodaje que con una visita sorpresa, había traído su vitalidad a la casa._

_Por primera vez, pensó que esas navidades serían especiales para los tres. Un chico huérfano, una chica soltera con un niño de apenas diez meses y un chico odiado por su familia, reunidos a la mesa para jugar a estúpidos juegos navideños._

_Ino dejó al pequeño en el parque infantil, riendo al ver cómo los mayores se convertían en auténticos niños. Esta vez, libre del pequeño, fue Ino la que agarró algo de harina de la encimera y se la tiró a Sasuke, al que tenía más cerca y además... mayor confianza con él como para hacer eso._

_-_ Te la has cargado, Ino – escucharon los dos la profunda voz de Sasuke, antes de que éste la agarrase de la cintura y la tirase en el sofá, consiguiendo que Naruto se uniera y trajera el saco de harina, claro... que él atacó a ambos indefensos.

 _-_ ¡Yo gano! – levantó las manos a modo triunfante, aunque lo que obtuvo fue que los otros dos se compinchasen contra él, siendo sostenido por Sasuke mientras Ino buscaba en los armarios otro saco para tirarle encima.


	12. DeLorean

Sasuke fue muy amable cuando le permitió quedarse a dormir y no conducir a esas horas de vuelta a la ciudad. El servicio hoy tenía libre, al fin y al cabo, era veinticinco de diciembre, estaba claro que Sasuke les habría permitido irse con sus seres queridos, sin embargo, mientras veía al moreno preparar la cama y poner las sábanas limpias, él se entristeció. Era un buen chico, jamás se hubiera imaginado que un actor con su carisma y popularidad pudiera ser de esa forma. A la mayoría que había conocido en su carrera, eran arrogantes, egocéntricos y se creían demasiado. Siempre pensó que Sasuke sería igual... ¡ _O incluso peor que ellos pues era el número uno_! Las mujeres se morían por él, los productores deseaban tenerlo en sus películas... era simplemente, el hombre más deseado del país.

Su habitación era muy confortable y elegante. Sasuke tenía muy buen gusto para decorar, quizá contrató a alguien, ¿Quién sabe? Pero a Naruto le gustaba esa casa. Podría haberse acostumbrado hasta a madrugar si viviera en una así. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, todavía lleno de harina como iba. No creyó que a Sasuke le importase demasiado que manchase las sábanas.

Se quedó unos segundos tumbado, apoyando su mano derecha sobre su frente. ¿Qué problema tenía su familia con ese chico? No podía entender absolutamente nada. Era agradable, trabajaba bien, completamente independiente y trataba de hacer lo correcto. No se metía en tema de drogas ni nada por el estilo, ¿Por qué le alejaban?

¡ _Necesitaba una ducha_! No quería seguir pensando más en el tema. Seguramente, Sasuke tendría sus motivos para ser tan introvertido y no quería molestarle con sus tonterías. Tampoco creía que fuera a contarle nada. Aquel día, pensó que Sasuke estaría nostálgico y triste, pero... había estado bien. ¡ _Hasta jugó con la harina con ellos_! Le había visto reír, bromear, jugar con el pequeño Ikuto y con Ino, también con él. Era posible que a Sasuke no le importase demasiado o se hubiera hecho a la idea de no ir a su casa en navidad. La cuestión era... que había ido hasta allí creyendo que estaría deprimido y en realidad... estaba bien.

\- Necesito una ducha – susurró Naruto al verse lleno de harina, sin embargo, al incorporarse, no encontró toallas a mano. ¿Debería preguntarle a Sasuke o tomar cualquiera del baño?

Salió de su cuarto y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Sasuke. Tocó a la puerta pero nadie respondió. ¿Era posible que ya se hubiera dormido? Quizá es que no estaba allí o puede que hubiera ido a la ducha también. No estaba seguro, pero eso le hizo volver a su cuarto. ¡ _Le gustaba el cuarto de invitados_! Al borde de la ventana había una silla reclinable que parecía muy cómoda y sobre todo... con vistas a la gran ciudad. ¡ _Vivir en la montaña era genial_!

Se sentó unos segundos. Quería disfrutar de las vistas. Tokio estaba lejos, pero desde esa altura, podía ver claramente las luces. ¡ _Sí podría haberse acostumbrado a vivir en un lugar así_! Sasuke tenía muy buen gusto.

Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse por el cansancio pese a que todavía tenía en mente ir a la ducha. ¡Debía hacerse el ánimo pese al agotamiento! Pero sólo consiguió moverse, cuando sus ojos observaron que algo se movía en la terraza inferior. Se fijó mejor, porque al principio, creyó que era algún perro, un gato o quizá algún animalillo del bosque que se había colado, como una ardilla, pero... ¡ _Era Sasuke_! Tumbado en una de las hamacas y tapado con una pequeña manta. Miraba el cielo estrellado pero... ¡ _Lloraba_! Desde esa distancia podía ver que no se encontraba bien.

Todo el día pensó que se preocupó por nada, que realmente no le importó lo de su familia y ahora se daba cuenta... que no era cierto. Sólo estuvo distraído un rato. Ahora que se encontraba solo de nuevo, volvía a estar triste y pensaba en el tema. Por un momento, pensó en bajar y hablar con él, en intentar hacerle compañía al menos para que no pensase en las cosas que le ponían así pero no pudo hacerlo. No tenía tanta confianza con él como para hacerlo. Seguramente él se habría sentido peor de saber que alguien le veía en ese estado deplorable. ¿Cómo un padre llegaba a despreciar así a un hijo? Naruto no podía entenderlo. Si él tuviera un hijo... jamás habría hecho algo semejante, no se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Apoyó las manos sobre el asiento para poder ponerse en pie cuando sus dedos rozaron algo que se había caído por uno de los bordes. ¡ _Un papel_! Era fino pero suave. Parecía una fotografía, así que tomó la esquina y sacó el papel. ¡Sí era una fotografía! Estaba Sasuke de niño, con su familia. Su madre era realmente hermosa, de cabello oscuro y largo, él era un chico alegre, reía estando a caballito del que parecía ser su hermano, unos años mayor que él. Su hermano también parecía muy feliz y su padre aunque serio, indicaba con su mirada lo feliz que se encontraba.

Naruto entendió que de aquellos días, ya no quedaba nada. Ahora Sasuke estaba solo, en esta casa, viviendo para el trabajo, enfadado con su hermano, pasando las navidades en solitario y cuidando de su sobrino. ¿Cómo era posible que la situación cambiase tan repentinamente? ¿Cómo había acabado esa familia que en la fotografía parecía feliz... en ese estado?

Volvió a dejar la fotografía donde la encontró y se dispuso a ir a la ducha. Tomaría una de las toallas del cuarto de baño y mañana la bajaría para explicarle a Sasuke que la había utilizado, por si quería echarla a lavar o lo que fuera.

***

¡ _Era un desastre_! El salón y la cocina completamente cubiertos de ese polvo blanquecino que ayer se lanzaron indiscriminadamente. Tan cansados como se encontraban, se marcharon a dormir prefiriendo limpiar al día siguiente, sin embargo y aunque Ino estaba allí dando de comer al niño, Sasuke no aparecía por ningún lado. Quizá aún dormía. Él recordaba haberlo visto en el porche, tumbado en una de las hamacas y tapado con la manta. Miró automáticamente hacia allí, pero la hamaca estaba vacía. Podía verla claramente a través de la cristalera del salón.

\- Si buscas a Sasuke, está en el garaje. Se ha llevado una taza de café y ha dicho que luego recogería todo este desastre.

\- Iré a buscarle.

Estaba convencido, que hoy también tendría el servicio día libre. Sasuke era así, era capaz de haberles dejado todas las fiestas navideñas para que disfrutasen con sus familias, justo lo que él no podía hacer.

\- Oye Ino... - se detuvo Naruto frente a la puerta que salía de la cocina movido por sus dudas - ¿Cuánto conoces a Sasuke?

\- Algo. No demasiado, es bastante introvertido. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Anoche... lo vi llorar.

Ino resopló, casi como si ya supiera todo eso aunque no le hubiera visto. Esa chica sabía más cosas que él, pero era lógico, era la madre de su sobrino, parecían tener una conexión especial. Desde luego... si esa información se filtraba a la prensa, Sasuke iba a tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones y toda su familia se vería envuelta en un gran escándalo. Ya no era sólo la carrera como actor de Sasuke, sino la carrera empresarial de su hermano, al fin y al cabo, tenía un hijo con una camarera cuando estaba prometido a otra mujer. ¡ _Se comerían a toda la familia_! Naruto podía entender el motivo por el que Sasuke intentaba ocultar todo el asunto pese a que eso le repercutiera a él mismo y su familia le echase a un lado. Sobre todo... su hermano creyendo cosas erróneas.

\- Es un gran actor ¿Verdad? – sonrió con tristeza Ino – él... siempre parece estar bien, cuando está con Ikuto sonríe y juega con él, no parece que los problemas le afecten, pero cuando se queda solo y cree que nadie le ve... llora en silencio. Nunca he sabido cómo acercarme a él cuando está en ese estado.

\- Tampoco yo – se entristeció Naruto – no somos tan amigos como para meterme en sus problemas. Al fin y al cabo... sólo somos compañeros.

\- Pero te preocupaste por él. Estás aquí en Navidad ¿No? Supongo que no querías dejarle solo – la sonrisa de Ino casi agradecida por su gesto, hizo que Naruto sonriera también pese a reflejar tristeza todavía.

\- Supongo, pero siento que no es suficiente. Iré al garaje a ver qué hace.

\- Llévate una taza de café para desayunar.

Naruto sonrió, se sirvió una taza del café que Sasuke se había hecho esa misma mañana y se lo llevó hacia el garaje consigo. Cuando abrió la puerta, Sasuke estaba allí con unas herramientas en la mano y el capó de un coche abierto.

\- Iba enserio lo de la mecánica – susurró Naruto.

\- Ya te dije que me gustaba la mecánica – dijo con seriedad Sasuke – pero tú no pareces creerte mis hobbies.

\- Hobbies ¿Eh? – preguntó, al ver en el tablón de corcho junto a las herramientas, la fotografía de su padre y al mismo Sasuke con los monos de mecánicos arreglando ese mismo coche que tenía ahora entre manos. ¡ _Era más que un hobbie_! - ¿Lo arreglabas con tu padre?

Aquellas palabras detuvieron el trabajo de Sasuke. Le había pillado por sorpresa y al girarse, observó cómo Naruto tenía sus ojos fijos en la fotografía del corcho.

Mi padre es mecánico, de pequeño me gustaba ayudarle con estas cosas y supongo que sí... su sueño era arreglar esta vieja chatarra.

Sí parecía un coche muy viejo, aunque a él le hubiera gustado más llamarlo "Clásico". Al fin y al cabo, tenía un mustang del setenta y seis. ¿Podía haber algo más clásico que eso? La gente se moría por tener un Ferrari o un Lamborghini... en cambio, Sasuke adoraba su destartalado Mustang.

\- No eres nada convencional – susurró Naruto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que... he visto muchos actores famosos tener coches caros y disfrutar de ellos. Les apasionan marcas como Lamborghini, Masseratti o Ferrari, pero tú... prefieres arreglar esta cosa que nadie conduciría.

\- Es un DeLorean, es mítico Naruto – sonrió Sasuke al ver que no entendía demasiado de coches – hay muy pocos modelos como este en el mundo.

\- Pero nadie quiere conducir un DeLorean – le explicó Naruto – ni se molestarían en arreglarlo aunque sea "Mítico", quieren coches caros y lujosos, pero tú prefieres los coches antiguos y raros.

\- No me gusta la marca Ferrari – sonrió Sasuke – creo que se lo tienen demasiado creído y todo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es un deportivo? Muchas otras marcas tienen deportivos buenos. No necesito un Ferrari, preferiría mil veces conducir tu bujía estropeada de ese Ford Mustang.

\- Sé por qué te encierras en este hobbie Sasuke – intentó iniciar un tema polémico Naruto – no quieres pensar en los problemas externos y te refugias aquí, en el garaje, te mantienes ocupado con cualquier cosa, pero no creo que sea saludable para ti arreglar un coche que te trae recuerdos de la persona a la que quieres mantener lejos de tu mente. Empezaste a arreglarlo con tu padre y creo.... Que echas de menos hacerlo con él. Querrías que él estuviera aquí, supongo.

\- Naruto... no estoy arreglando el coche – comentó Sasuke, desatornillando el alternador – lo estoy desmantelando.

\- ¿Por qué? – se sorprendió Naruto al verlo.

\- Conseguí arreglarlo y... bueno... iba a ser una sorpresa para mi padre. Él adoraba el DeLorean, pero cuando se mudó con su nueva familia, no podía llevarse el coche, ni siquiera arrancaba. Ya había hablado con un transportista para que le llevase el coche, iba a ser un regalo de Navidad para él. Supongo que ya da igual.

Naruto detuvo las manos de Sasuke antes de que sacase el tornillo que estaba aflojando. Era un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero desmantelar ahora todo el trabajo que le había costado arreglarlo a él solo.

\- ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta en él antes de que lo desmanteles? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa – a mí me gustaría.

\- No entiendes de coches...

\- Tengo un Ford viejo del setenta y seis, creo que podré soportar subir en el mítico DeLorean.

\- Quiero conducir tu coche – agregó Sasuke.

\- Vale, ¿Trato hecho? Si no lo desmantelas y damos una vuelta en ese coche, te dejo conducir el Mustang.


	13. Mustang del 76

Comieron con Ino y con Ikuto un delicioso pollo a la naranja que el mismo Sasuke Uchiha preparó con ayuda de la rubia. Fue un día tranquilo y quizá sería cotidiano para la gente, pero era completamente diferente para Naruto. Él, que se había criado en un orfanato católico en pleno Japón, celebraban esas fiestas con el resto de los niños, pero no era lo mismo. Nunca había sentido el calor de una familia, de vivir las fiestas con sus padres, tíos o amigos cercanos, eran casi como unas fiestas obligadas donde se sentaban a la mesa los mismos niños con los que desayunaba, comía y cenaba todos los días. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese día? Para Naruto... no tenía nada especial, pero... sabía que para mucha gente era importante. Claro que él se había criado en un orfanato de doctrina cristiana. En Japón, sólo un uno por cierto de la población era cristiana. Para Sasuke quizá, sólo el día veinticinco y año nuevo tendría algún significado y para nada religioso.

Le habían destrozado las fiestas, su propia familia, y era algo que él no llegaba a comprender. Siempre había visto películas navideñas, con gente reunida en familia, con regalos, sonrisas y disfrutando las fiestas. Él siempre quiso vivir algo así, pero se daba cuenta, al ver a Sasuke, de que quizá él no era el único que no disfrutaría de algo así.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que tanto Ino como Sasuke se levantaban de la mesa. Recogían los platos y uno de ellos iba a fregar. Los dos intentaban no ceder ante el otro, queriendo cada uno fregar. Sasuke decía que era su casa, Ino que estaba cansada de ser sólo una invitada y quería hacer algo, ambos tenían algo de razón, pero fue Naruto el que finalizó aquella charla.

\- Me gustaría llevar a Sasuke a un lugar – dijo ante la sorpresa de los dos.

\- Friego yo – sonrió Ino como si hubiera ganado aquella discusión.

\- ¿Quieres salir hoy? ¿En Navidad? – preguntó Sasuke con algo de confusión en su mirada.

Naruto metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó las llaves de su coche. Sabía cuánto le gustaba a Sasuke ese mustang pese a que ya era casi una antigualla. Movió las llaves entre sus dedos unos segundos, porque la verdad era... que él no había dejado que nadie condujera ese coche. Era lo único que tenía de su padre o eso le dijeron las monjas.

\- Tú conduces – le lanzó las llaves y Sasuke las agarró al vuelo.

El silencio reinó de camino al coche. Su idea era realmente sencilla, sólo quería dar una vuelta en el coche, ir al edificio del gobierno metropolitano en pleno centro de la ciudad y subir a su mirador gratuito para ver las luces de la ciudad al anochecer. Evidentemente, Sasuke no tenía ni idea de su plan.

Subió al volante y por primera vez, Naruto se sintió nervioso al estar de copiloto. Él solía conducir y le gustaba saber que si ocurría algo, podía frenar o evitar el obstáculo de alguna forma. No sabía cómo conducía su compañero y eso le ponía un poco nervioso. No todas las personas tienen las mismas reacciones ni comportamientos.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Sasuke tras arreglar el asiento y los retrovisores, justo cuando ya se abrochaba el cinturón.

\- Hacia Tokio.

\- ¿Me vas a hacer conducir por medio de la ciudad? – preguntó con un tono divertido.

\- ¿Eso es malo?

\- Creo que deberías saber... que no he conducido por dentro de la ciudad desde... creo que desde que me saqué el carné de conducir.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Es que siempre te llevan a todos los sitios?

\- Pues... sí – dijo con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

\- Arranca. Te acuerdas al menos de hacer eso, ¿no?

\- Naruto... sé conducir. He conducido muchas veces – se quejó – sólo que no voy al centro de la ciudad. Odio conducir por zonas tan transitadas.

\- Vale, vale. Perdona mi falta de optimismo con esto, me preocupa mi coche.

\- Tu coche está en buenas manos.

¡ _Sí sabía conducir_! De hecho, cuando salió a la carretera, por extraño que pareciera, Naruto se sintió seguro. No conducía demasiado rápido, tomaba las curvas con gran suavidad y si encontraba algún coche delante, mantenía una distancia de seguridad bastante notoria.

\- Sé que te encantan los coches pero... nunca me has dicho cuál es tu favorito – dijo Naruto por iniciar una conversación.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Más después de haber visto que arreglaba el DeLorean.

\- Ya... ese era el favorito de tu padre. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Te da igual el DeLorean, ibas a desmantelarlo, así que asimilo que en primer lugar, te ha dolido que tu padre no terminase de arreglarlo contigo y, en segundo, que no es tu favorito o no lo desmantelarías. ¿Cuál es? Y no me digas cualquier otro de tu padre, quizá antes estabas muy unido a él y te gustaban los coches por él, pero... ahora no me lo trago. Creo que de niño podrían gustarte los mismos que a él porque sentirías admiración pero ahora ya adulto, tendrás tus propios gustos.

\- El Dodge Charger – susurró Sasuke – mi padre lo detesta – sonrió casi con incredulidad.

\- ¿Dodge? – preguntó Naruto como si le sonase la marca aunque no terminase de hacerse la idea de qué coche era – es... ¿Americano?

\- Sí. Un deportivo americano. Realmente los he visto sólo en fotos, aquí en Japón no son nada típicos, pero... no sé. Tiene algo que me gusta. Me habría gustado ver uno en persona.

Al acercarse a la ciudad, Sasuke volvió a su silencio y eso tensó a Naruto. Parecía mucho más centrado y era posible, puesto que hacía años que no conducía por dentro de la ciudad y quería hacerlo de forma segura. Aparcó no muy lejos del edificio y ambos bajaron para poder subir al mirador de la torre norte.

\- ¿Esa es tu idea? ¿El mirador? – se olió Sasuke al ver el ayuntamiento frente a él.

\- Sí. ¿Alguna objeción?

\- Ninguna. Es tu idea.

Subieron en el ascensor. Por suerte, era el único mirador gratuito en toda la ciudad pero por desgracia, también solía estar concurrido. Hoy, en cambio, no había demasiada gente por ser festivo. Era un día importante y por lo general... debería estar cerrado. Ser famoso a veces tenía sus ventajas.

\- ¿Llamaste para pedir subir? – preguntó Sasuke al ver al guardia allí abajo esperándoles.

\- En días festivos no suele abrir, así que sí, pedí un favor. Después de ti – le abrió la puerta a Sasuke.

El ascensor no era excesivamente rápido, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de pisos que debían subir, no podían tampoco asegurar que fuera lento. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, el tenso silencio que habían mantenido se esfumó ante el asombro de Sasuke, quien se acercó con rapidez a la cristalera.

\- ¿Habías estado antes? – preguntó Naruto.

\- No. Había escuchado que era un buen mirador y gratuito, pero nunca he tenido tiempo para venir.

Naruto se sentó en uno de los sillones y miró la ciudad a sus pies. Tan sólo algún rascacielos estaba más o menos a su altura, pero las vistas eran increíbles, más ahora que empezaba a anochecer y el cielo se tornaba en un naranja hermoso antes de dar paso a las luces de la ciudad. Desde Tokio, las estrellas apenas eran visibles por culpa de la gran luminosidad de las viviendas, así que, esa luz artificial era lo más bonito que podrían divisar a falta de poder ver el firmamento. Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

\- Ey, Naruto, tengo una duda. Bueno hace tiempo que tengo esta duda pero no me atrevía a preguntarte.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Es que... me dijiste que el coche que tienes, el mustang, era de los años de juventud de tu padre, pero... creí que no lo conociste.

\- Y no lo hice. No recuerdo demasiado la verdad, de hecho, no recuerdo nada excepto lo que las monjas me contaron. Ellas dijeron que un policía me llevó y me dejó allí con ellas, les dio las llaves del coche y poco más. Tampoco hicieron demasiadas preguntas. A veces pienso... que quizá mi padre pudo ser policía y murió en alguna misión, no sé, otras pienso que mi cabeza tiene demasiadas fantasías – sonrió.

\- Al menos, tienes un indicio de por dónde empezar a buscar. ¿No crees?

\- ¿Sabes cuántos policías hay en esta ciudad? Ni siquiera sé el nombre del agente que me dejó allí y ya han pasado dieciocho años.

\- Tienes más información de la que crees. Un policía, el coche, un orfanato católico, en Japón no son habituales. Quizá tu padre era extranjero.

\- ¿Lo dices por mi tono de cabello?

\- Por eso y porque el coche es un modelo típico americano – sonrió Sasuke – quizá él era americano aunque tú nacieras aquí.

\- Es posible. ¿Estás nervioso por el rodaje? Comenzaremos en unos días y... no sé. ¿Crees que tendrá éxito?

\- No puedo asegurar algo así, aunque la película ha sido todo un éxito. No debería de por qué fallar la serie, dependerá también de cuánto quieran alargarla. Si alargan demasiado, corren el riesgo de que pierda emoción y acabe siendo una basura – sonrió Sasuke.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste a la cima? ¿Hiciste algún anuncio o algo? Yo rodé anuncios para ganar algo de dinero para el orfanato, sobre todo para las calefacciones. No es que tuviéramos demasiado dinero y bueno... de esa forma podía ayudar en algo.

\- Empecé... con una serie pequeña – susurró Sasuke – trataba de una familia y yo iba a protagonizar a uno de los niños adolescentes. La verdad es que simplemente... tuve suerte para que se fijasen en mí. Luego, supongo que mi físico ayudó, empecé a gustarle al público femenino y empezaron a pedir mi asistencia en papeles cada vez más relevantes. Me daban mejores trabajos.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Estás nervioso por si te toca besar de nuevo?

Aquella broma ruborizó al instante a Naruto. Hacía mucho tiempo que ya no pensaba en ese beso, pero... el recordarlo le hacía sentir un extraño calor que se propagaba por su cuerpo y encendía sus mejillas.

\- N-no – se quejó – he besado antes para que lo sepas.

\- No demasiadas veces.

\- Besaba a chicas, sólo me pilló por sorpresa cuando me dijeron que debía besarte a ti. Nunca antes había tenido que besarme con alguien de mi sexo, eso es todo. Seguro que tú también reaccionarías parecido a mí la primera vez que te tocó besar a alguien de tu mismo sexo.

\- Tú fuiste el primero – confesó ante el asombro de Naruto – hasta la fecha había besado a chicas y la primera vez... fue un desastre – rió.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Totalmente. La pobre chica tuvo que sostenerme el rostro y eso que sólo fue un simple roce de labios, nada más. Estaba realmente nervioso y no quería hacer nada indebido con ella.

\- Conmigo no tuviste tanta compasión.

\- Tú no eras una damisela en apuros, tienes carácter para valerte por ti mismo y no se ve tan mal como si una mujer dijera que me he pasado con ella. A ti te dirían algo así como que te calmases y ya está, que todo pasaría.

\- La sociedad es injusta. También tengo sentimientos, aunque... no fue tan malo como creí.

\- ¿Lo admites?

\- Admito que sabes besar, quizá mejor que yo.

\- Vaya... eso es una novedad – sonrió Sasuke – no lo divulgues mucho ¿quieres?, no quiero que se presente la prensa en mi casa a preguntarme sobre cómo beso o me hagan una encuesta sobre qué actor besa mejor.

¡ _Ganarías_! Es lo que pensó Naruto al recordar su beso, al menos si le preguntasen a él... habría dicho eso. Fue el mejor beso de su carrera... o más bien, de su vida. Ni siquiera cuando había tenido novias había sentido algo tan fuerte y sensual.

\- Ten – ladeó su rostro para no mirar a Sasuke directamente ante su sonrojo, pero mostrándole una pequeña caja en su palma – es mi regalo para ti de Navidad.

\- ¿Regalo? Pero... yo no te he comprado nada – se entristeció un poco Sasuke – no creía que tú fueras a comprarme algo y...

\- Da igual, no importa. Sólo lo vi en aquella tienda de juguetes a la que fuiste y... no sé... pensé en ti. No tiene demasiada importancia.

Con una ligera sonrisa, Sasuke tomó la caja y la abrió. Un pequeño mustang del 73 estaba en su mano. De un color azul brillante con franjas blancas. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- No es del 76.

\- Pero es igual que el mío. Sé que te gustaba el mustang así que... ¡ _si no te gusta me lo quedo_! – se quejó al ver cómo Sasuke reía, pero cuando fue a quitárselo de las manos, Sasuke lo apartó.

\- No puedes quedártelo, me lo has regalado. Además... me gusta. Gracias.


	14. Un regalo especial

Viendo las luces de la ciudad, con el pequeño coche de juguete entre sus manos, Sasuke se preguntaba una y otra vez, qué era lo que más podría desear Naruto aparte del sueño de niño de encontrar a sus padres biológicos. Él no podía hacer nada respecto a ese asunto.

\- Sé que no es mucho pero... ¿Te gustaría quedarte en año nuevo a cenar en mi casa?

Para ser sincero incluso consigo mismo, ¡las amistades no eran lo suyo! Nunca había sido demasiado sociable en el colegio, tampoco en el instituto, menos en la universidad. Tan sólo con veinte años, él ya trabajaba con su padre en el negocio familiar y poco después... le ofrecieron esos contratos publicitarios y la serie que lo llevó a su estrellato.

Normalmente, pasaba las Navidades completamente solo y no hacía nada especial en esos días, esta no iba a ser diferente pero... algo le debía a Naruto después de ese regalo. Era lo único que le podía ofrecer en este instante.

\- Claro, me encantaría.

\- Aunque... no tenía demasiadas cosas pensadas, de hecho, no tengo nada pensado todavía para hacer.

\- No pasa nada. Pensaremos algo para esa fecha. Seguro que a Ino le gustaría pasar el día contigo.

\- Le he pedido que viva conmigo – susurró Sasuke junto a la gran cristalera.

Por un instante, Naruto se quedó congelado ante aquella propuesta. No es que conociera demasiado bien a Sasuke, sólo eran compañeros de rodaje en una película de gran éxito y volverían a compartir cámaras en la serie pero... estaba convencido de que no sentía nada por Ino, al menos a nivel romántico, tan sólo sentía la necesidad de ayudarla a ella y a su sobrino.

\- Entiendo tu intención – se colocó a su lado y fijó sus ojos también en las luces de la ciudad – pero no sé si los periodistas o paparazzi lo vayan a entender. Puede que vivas lejos y eso, pero sabes que se van a acabar enterando de algo así.

\- No querría que fueran el centro de atención, ni que destapasen los trapos sucios de mi familia, es decir... lo de mi hermano, lo que hizo, lo que sigue haciendo, esas cosas. Tampoco quiero que Ikuto tenga que vivir perseguido por toda la prensa, pero, por otra parte, no puedo dejarles abandonados. Ya lo hizo mi hermano y yo no quiero ser así, no soy capaz. Sé que arriesgo mucho teniéndolos allí, que harán preguntas si se enteran que tengo contratada a una chica con un niño y que viven allí, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer sino? Es más arriesgado pasarles el dinero sin más o verlos a escondidas. Podrían sacar las cosas fuera de contexto.

\- Lo harían. Yo creía que tenías algo con ella desde que te vi discutir con la... bueno, no sé si es la prometida de tu hermano o...

\- Con Karin, sí. En la fiesta la vi insultando a Ino y salté a defenderla – comentó Sasuke – y si tú eres capaz de sacar fuera de contexto lo ocurrido, imagínate la prensa.

\- ¿Crees que algún día lo arreglarás con tu hermano?

\- No lo sé – pensó Sasuke – no lo creo. Él... me hizo daño cuando pensó que yo podía haber intentado algo más con la chica con la que estaba, aunque pensándolo bien, no sé si estaba con Karin, con Ino o cómo estaba la cosa. Creo que quería romper con Karin pero... no sé qué ocurrió realmente en esa relación.

\- Él debería haber creído a su propio hermano.

\- Supongo, pero también ella era su novia. No podía dudar de ella.

\- No es lo mismo – negó Naruto con la cabeza – eres sangre de su sangre, os habéis criado juntos y te conoce, no debió dudar de ti. Creyó que le mentías y no lo hacías. Tampoco tengo en demasiada estima a tu padre y soy completamente sincero.

\- ¿A mi padre?

\- Escuché tu conversación en el coche cuando hablaste con él, ¿recuerdas? Sé que ibas a ir a verlos, a pasar estos días allí y que por lo que sea, estás aquí en Navidades en Tokio, solo.

Sasuke dejó escapar una sonrisa incrédula. Ese chico le había pillado por completo y no podía estar seguro de cuánto sabía, pero por lo que hablaba, ya era bastante.

\- Tenía una buena relación con mi padre. Incluso cuando mi madre murió... no... más bien, tras la muerte de mi madre me uní más aún a él. Yo fui a la universidad, ¿sabes?, y estudiaba por las mañanas, trabajaba por las tardes con mi padre y estudiaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Apenas dormía, pero era feliz. Me gustaba lo que hacía hasta que volvió a casarse. Todo cambió.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- No estoy seguro. Empezó a quedar más con ella, pero lo vi normal. Estaba feliz así que no me importaba demasiado y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya había una distancia insalvable entre él y yo. Ella le convenció para ir a vivir a Fukuoka.

Naruto dejó escapar un largo silbido de asombro. Fukuoka se encontraba al sur y al menos, tendría unas trece horas de conducción sino catorce, contando que no tuviera contratiempos. El tiempo se alargaría con los descansos necesarios. Era un largo camino para llevar el DeLorian hasta su padre, pero Sasuke iba a hacerlo igualmente.

\- Estás loco si ibas a conducir solo hasta allí.

\- No en Navidades. Ahora iba a ir en avión pero... sí tengo que llevarle el coche, o tenía que llevárselo en algún momento, ahora ya no estoy tan seguro.

\- Eres un buen tío y si te soy sincero, tu padre no se merece que hagas ese esfuerzo por él. Tampoco sabe lo que se pierde ni lo que se ha perdido estos años que te echó a un lado. Y tu hermano parece un capullo – sonrió, lo que hizo sonreír a Sasuke.

\- Creo que estaba mal influenciado, pero acercarme a él es realmente complicado. Hace al menos un año que no hablamos, es posible que algo más. Tampoco pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado a pasar las navidades solo, pero supongo que este año me ha dado más fuerte porque creía que sería diferente y al final, ha sido lo mismo que todos los años.

\- No te lo merecías. Pero te prometo que tanto Ino como yo estaremos estas fiestas contigo.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres, es decir, sólo somos compañeros de trabajo y... creo que además me odiabas bastante.

\- No es que te odie realmente pero...

\- Le dijiste a tu representante que jamás trabajarías conmigo – sonrió Sasuke.

\- ¡ _Eso_! – dijo antes de rascarse la nuca de manera inocente – bueno, puede que te odiase un poco por toda la fama que tenías y los fans devotos, pero, cuando te he ido conociendo un poco mejor, he visto que no eras como yo creía.

Sasuke sonrió ante aquella respuesta, porque era bien conocido por él, que Naruto jamás quiso trabajar a su lado y ahora, allí estaban los dos, pasando unas navidades en común pese a que ni siquiera eran amigos. Al mirar la oscuridad del firmamento, Sasuke sólo deseó volver a trabajar pronto, porque al menos, podría dejar de pensar en todos los problemas que había en su vida y que siempre trataba de ocultar al mundo. El moreno miró el reloj. Era de madrugada, lo que significaba que se había terminado la Navidad para él, que hoy quitarían toda la decoración Navideña y pondrían una especial para Año Nuevo.

***

¡Para Sasuke todo era raro! Él no era cristiano así que las tradiciones más occidentales de Naruto le confundían. No entendía por qué se empeñaba en decorar un pino del jardín, ni el motivo para poner regalos bajo el árbol, tampoco es que le sonase demasiado la figura de papa Noel. Los japoneses acostumbraban a ser consumistas en estas fechas y regalar muchas cosas a amigos o familiares, pero simplemente... como una muestra de afecto y que evidentemente, solía ser recíproco. Él había comprado muchas cosas para Ino y su sobrino, pero no esperaba a Naruto en su casa, por eso le tocó hacer compras de emergencias. ¡ _Por llamarlo de alguna forma_!

Ino, en cambio, ese día vino con una tarta típica de las festividades navideñas en Japón. No era típico allí los grandes banquetes, simplemente... la tarta. No fue hasta que terminaron de comer cuando Sasuke le pidió a Naruto ir un momento por su oficina.

Jamás había puesto un pie el rubio en aquel lugar de la casa, pero era una zona elegante y perfectamente ordenada. Había muchos libros técnicos sobre mecánica e instrucciones sobre máquinas que él ni entendía. Aun así, recordó que Sasuke le había dicho que fue a la universidad. Él no tuvo tanta suerte o más bien, era un negado para los estudios y le salió la oportunidad de dedicarse al cine.

\- Tienes un estudio genial – comentó Naruto.

\- Bueno... gracias, supongo. Últimamente apenas lo piso. Cierra la puerta, anda.

Naruto le obedeció, quedando los dos encerrados allí en el cálido despacho. Observó al anfitrión abrir uno de los cajones y sacar una carta. Unos segundos, Sasuke la observó en su mano y entonces, se la pasó al rubio.

\- Es para ti. Tu regalo de Navidad o Año Nuevo... como prefieras.

¡ _Confuso_! Es como se quedó Naruto al ver una carta. ¿Qué podía tener una simple carta? La tomó entre sus dedos y la abrió con rapidez. Había un nombre escrito, el de un policía para ser concreto y vivía en Iga, la prefectura de Mie. Eso estaba cerca de Kioto y Osaka, pero a algo más de cinco horas en coche de Tokio.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Dijiste que querías saber sobre tus padres. No he encontrado nada al respecto, pero tengo algunos trucos para conseguir información. Ese es el policía que te dejó en el orfanato, quizá puedas hablar con él y descubras algo sobre tus padres. Se jubiló hace un par de años, sus hijos son de Iga y cuidan de él ahora en esa población.

Su rostro era de total sorpresa y confusión. Sus manos temblaban sosteniendo el papel en ellas. Era la primera noticia que tenía de sus padres, de su familia y estaba aterrorizado a la vez que emocionado. ¡A cinco horas en coche!

\- Sasuke... gracias por esto, de verdad pero...

\- ¿Te asusta? – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Para ser sincero, sí, un poco. Sé que quizá es mucho pedir pero... ¿Me acompañarías a Iga?

\- Las maletas están en tu coche – susurró Sasuke, puesto que ya había supuesto su reacción incluso antes de darle la carta.

Ese gesto hizo sonreír a Naruto. ¿Tan previsible era? No estaba seguro, pero Sasuke era un chico inteligente, no le cabía duda de ello y estaba seguro de que hasta Ino sabía que se iban a marchar en ese instante. Quizá llegasen para antes del anochecer y pasar el Año Nuevo allí en Iga.

\- Pero ni pienses que vas a conducir tú – se quejó Naruto finalmente.

\- ¿Tan mal lo hice la otra noche?

\- No pero... aquello fue una excepción.

\- Podríamos ir en el DeLorean – sonrió Sasuke, conociendo la respuesta de Naruto de antemano.

\- Ni hablar. No pienso volver a subirme a ese trasto. Aún te falta arreglar algunas cosas.

Era cierto que quizá para un viaje tan largo... no estaba del todo bien, pero había sido más por su intento de desmantelarlo. Cuando volviera le arreglaría los manguitos y lo revisaría. Debería quedar como nuevo con unos pocos ajustes.

\- Vale... en tu coche – susurró Sasuke, pese a que ya había metido las maletas en él hacía horas.

Al salir del despacho, Ino les esperaba en el pasillo con un par de bentos y un pedazo de tarta en una cajita de plástico para el camino.

\- Tened cuidado en la carretera – sonrió la muchacha ante el asombro y sonrojo de Naruto, puesto que allí todos conocían el plan de Sasuke para él, menos él mismo.

\- Eres un tramposo – susurró Naruto, tomando su bolsa de comida.

Sabía que Sasuke tenía sus dudas. Le había contado que ese coche era de su padre, de sus años de juventud, pero también era cierto, que él nunca conoció a su padre, así que era normal que Sasuke le mirase con esa cara tan rara.


	15. Namikaze

Cinco horas de coche daban para mucho, sin embargo, poco las aprovecharon. Sasuke había encendido la radio y Naruto se centraba en la aburrida conducción, algo tenso por lo que encontraría allí, lo que le hacía estar tremendamente silencioso.

Al entrar por la ciudad, el sonido del gps rompió el silencio. Sasuke aprovechó para bajar el volumen de la radio y centrarse entonces en localizar la casa. Tuvo que mover muchos hilos para conseguir aquella dirección. ¡ _Conseguir los datos de un ex policía no era fácil_!

\- Al final no me has dicho cómo conseguiste la información.

\- Sí te lo he dicho – susurró Sasuke – llamé a tu orfanato.

\- ¿Cómo diste con él?

\- Dijiste que celebrabais la navidad, lo que me hizo intuir que eras católico. Ser católico en Japón no es muy corriente y, por tanto, hay muy pocos orfanatos católicos. No fue difícil hallarlo. En cuanto dije tu nombre, se acordaban de ti.

\- Ya... ¿Y el resto?

\- ¿Lo del policía? Digamos que tengo mis recursos e influencias – sonrió.

Con esa frase Naruto no se quedó satisfecho. Sasuke lo notaba en los gestos de su rostro, pero no pensaba contarle todo lo que había tenido que hacer para poder llegar a la información. Incluso involucró a su propio representante para hacer trámites.

\- Un mago no revela sus trucos, Naruto. Además, aprovecha tu regalo. Yo no te pregunté de donde sacaste el mío. ¿No?

\- Sólo era una maqueta de un coche.

\- Bueno... seguramente de una juguetería, probablemente antigua por el diseño – sonrió.

\- Sabelotodo.

Aquel fue el último quejido o lloro de Naruto. Evidentemente, hizo sonreír a Sasuke, quien giró el rostro a la ventanilla observando las nubes grisáceas que amenazaban tormenta.

\- Gira a la derecha – comentó Sasuke – y a doscientos metros a la izquierda. Es el número doscientos seis.

¡ _Tenso_! Así se encontraba el rubio con el coche detenido frente a la casa. Sus manos sudaban y trataba de secarlas sobre el pantalón, moviéndolas incesantemente sobre sus muslos mientras miraba la puerta azul de la vivienda al otro lado del patio. Sasuke prefirió esperar unos segundos a ver si se calmaba, aunque sabía que era complicado.

\- Cuando estés listo – comentó.

\- Vale... vamos allá.

Los dos bajaron del vehículo y tras cerrarlo, caminaron a la puerta. Seguramente, trabajaba el jardín él mismo o puede que aún estuviera trabajando en algún lugar más tranquilo. Al fin y al cabo, en Japón no existía la jubilación. Eran los hijos los que se hacían cargo de sus padres al llegar la edad. Eso le hacía plantearse a Sasuke... ¿Él acabaría cuidando de su padre después de todo esto? ¿Itachi se haría cargo? Intentaba no pensar demasiado en ese tema, pero la verdad era... que solía hacerlo. La relación con su familia estaba tan deteriorada que había momentos donde egoístamente... pensaba que no quería hacerse cargo, prefería darle la espalda, como ellos se la daban a él, pero cuando lo pensaba seriamente, el dolor en su pecho por pensar en dar la espalda cuando le necesitaban, no le dejaba conciliar el sueño.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Naruto al ver cómo su compañero se había quedado pensando en algo a la vez que miraba el cuidado jardín.

\- Nada importante – dijo con seriedad – venga, toca a la puerta.

Con nervios, alzó la mano y golpeó los nudillos sobre la madera. Dejó escapar una profunda exhalación y esperó a que alguien atendiera. Tras unos segundos allí de pie, dio media vuelta con rapidez para volver al vehículo.

\- No hay nadie, vámonos – pero su huida fue detenida por la mano de Sasuke. Deteniéndole por el cuello de la camiseta.

Inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió. Un hombre entrado en edad les recibió. Tendría unos sesenta años, pero se conservaba bien para su edad. Cuando Sasuke lo vio, pensó que quizá pudo ser algún policía veterano que trabajó con su padre o que fuera el policía que le detuvo o un viejo amigo de la familia que se hizo cargo de Naruto.

\- Buenos días – empezó Sasuke – me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y éste es Naruto. Sé que puede resultar algo violento pero...

\- ¿Namikaze? – preguntó extrañado el policía, fijándose en los rasgos de Naruto – vaya, eres la viva imagen de tu padre – sonrió el hombre ante la sorpresa de los dos jóvenes – pasad, pasad. No os quedéis ahí fuera, pronto lloverá.

***

Con leves soplidos, Sasuke trataba de enfriar un poco su humeante té. Naruto, en cambio, lo había dejado sobre la mesa y permanecía en silencio a la espera de que el anciano regresara. Cuando lo hizo, trajo consigo un álbum de fotos.

\- Tu padre me pidió que si alguna vez preguntabas por él, te diera esto – sonrió el anciano, depositando el álbum sobre la mesa y tomando asiento frente a ambos para tomar su té y responder dudas.

\- Yo... tengo muchas preguntas.

\- Me imagino.

\- ¿Por qué me dejó en ese orfanato? – preguntó Naruto, abriendo con un ligero temblor de manos el álbum de fotos.

\- Tu padre era policía, ¡uno de los mejores! Su último caso... - resopló el hombre – fue contra una familia importante, con muchas influencias y él estaba al cargo de la investigación.

Naruto no pareció entender el alcance de sus palabras, hasta que Sasuke, viendo su desconcierto, pronunció la única palabra que necesitaba saber: mafia.

\- Sí – susurró el hombre al escuchar a Sasuke – era una de las muchas familias que sirven a los Yakuzas. Un tema de drogas si mal no recuerdo. Cuando el caso empezó a complicarse y su mujer dio a luz, me pidió que te llevase al orfanato y consiguió que los médicos certificasen como que habías fallecido para que ellos jamás te encontrasen. Poco después, sufrió un grave accidente en la carretera. Él falleció.

\- ¿Y mi madre? – preguntó pese al dolor de empezar a conocer parte de la verdad.

\- Ella se encuentra en el hospital San Lucas. Está en coma desde el accidente. Yo preferí mantenerme a distancia para que nadie pudiera relacionarme contigo. Te dejé al cuidado de las monjas del orfanato y desaparecí de tu vida. Sabía que ellas te cuidarían bien y quizá algún día, vendrías por tu propio pie a descubrir la verdad. El coche de tu padre, el mustang que ahora conduces, yo lo compré para que los que pudieran perseguir a la familia de tu padre, creyeran que no había ningún hijo y cesasen su búsqueda. Veo que al final llegó a tus manos. Moví muchos hilos para que al menos conservases algo de tu padre. Lo pasé por varias manos antes de que llegase a ti.

\- Gracias – susurró -. ¿Qué ocurrió con el caso que llevaba?

\- La verdad es que nunca lo supe. Me cambié de departamento y no volví a saber sobre el tema. Supongo que ahora, tras tantos años, todo está olvidado si es que no apresó alguien a los culpables.

Toda la información desbordaba a Naruto. Se hacía una idea de lo ocurrido, una desgracia por el trabajo de su padre. Él sólo trató de protegerle lo mejor que pudo pero... aun así, se había criado solo y creyendo que le abandonaron porque no le querían. Su sueño de niño de ser artista y que sus padres le encontrasen, se frustraba ahora que sabía la verdad. Jamás le encontrarían si es que le querían, porque su padre ya no estaba en ese mundo y su madre estaba en coma.

\- ¿Conoce algún familiar aparte de sus padres? – preguntó esta vez Sasuke, quien estaba más calmado y pensando con mayor claridad.

\- No, lo siento. Minato se mudó aquí cuando era un adolescente así que si tenía familia, no está en Japón, creo. En cuanto a su mujer, quitando alguna cena que hicimos en su casa, no conocía demasiado a la familia. No sabría decirte si podríais contactar con alguien. Aun así, incluso si tuviera familia, ellos no sabrían de la existencia de Naruto. Tanto Kushina como Minato hicieron creer que había perdido al niño para evitar que los que les perseguían a ellos, le encontrasen.

\- Entiendo. Bueno, al menos tenemos un nombre y un lugar por donde investigar.

\- Kushina Uzumaki – sonrió el hombre dando el nombre completo.

\- Muchas gracias. Supongo que pasaré por el hospital a ver si encuentro algo más de información. Vamos, Naruto.

Los dos se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia en señal de gratitud y despedida. Aunque ahora a Naruto le costase asimilar todos los datos, la verdad era que habían aclarado muchas cosas y al menos, tenían otro hilo del que tirar para descubrir más cosas. Era posible que a la larga, encontrasen a parte de su familia. Seguramente, si su madre tenía familia allí, irían a visitarla al hospital si es que seguía en coma en él.

\- Deberíamos quedarnos en algún hotel de la zona – sugirió Sasuke al salir – es tarde y va a llover.

\- Casi prefiero volver.

\- ¿Estás bien para conducir? Puedo hacerlo yo si quieres.

\- No... estoy perfectamente. Puedo conducir hasta tu casa.

\- Naruto... en unas horas será año nuevo. ¿Seguro que no prefieres quedarte a descansar?

\- No. De hecho, si salimos ahora quizá lleguemos a tiempo para celebrarlo con Ino y la carretera irá más vacía. La gente ya estará con sus familias o amigos.

\- De acuerdo.

¡ _No podía rebatir aquella lógica_! Era cierto que la carretera estaría mejor, aunque el tiempo seguía preocupando a Sasuke. Aun así, entró al vehículo y volvió a configurar el gps. No hizo más que arrancar el coche, cuando Sasuke ya estaba encendiendo la radio.

\- Supongo que te gusta la música.

\- Me relaja. Pero la verdad... es que los viajes en coche me aburren mucho – sonrió – con música son más amenos.

***

A dos horas y media de Tokio, concretamente tras pasar el pueblo de Shimada, el coche anunció con una luz en el panel que algo no iba bien, lo que preocupó a Naruto al instante y sacó una sonrisa del moreno.

\- Te dije que tenías que revisar la bujía – sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras Naruto detenía el coche en el arcén.

La lluvia ahora era intensa desde hacía al menos... media hora, lo que enfadaba más a Naruto y divertía a Sasuke.

\- Yo no pienso bajar a revisar el fallo – sugirió Sasuke.

\- Iré yo.

\- ¿Sabes que las bujías se cambian cada cien mil kilómetros? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Sasuke, cállate.

Naruto se quitó el cinturón y bajó del vehículo dándole a la palanca para abrir el capó. ¡ _Él no entendía de mecánica_! Así que revisó por dentro como si realmente entendiese, pero para él, todo estaba bien. Finalmente, una luz sobre su hombro iluminó la parte del motor. Estaba caliente.

\- ¡ _Odio la lluvia_! Aunque el problema de tu coche no es grave – susurró Sasuke tras él – por suerte para ti. Hay que cambiar la bujía. Mi recomendación sería intentar arrancar el coche y conducir hasta Shimada. Allí podría buscar una de repuesto y cambiarla.

\- ¿Sabes cambiar bujías?

\- Desde los cuatro años – sonrió Sasuke –. Ve al volante, trataré de arrancar el coche.

Naruto se giró para ver el móvil de Sasuke encendido, con la linterna apuntando al interior del coche y su cabello completamente empapado.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó de mal humor.

\- Has dicho que no saldrías.

\- Ya, bueno... tú no sabes de mecánica.

\- Y no entiendo cómo tú puedes saber tanto.

\- Eso... es un secreto – dijo sin más – y no pienso contártelo. Vuelve a tu asiento y arranca cuando te lo diga. A ver si tenemos un poco de suerte.

\- Sasuke...

Era la primera vez que ese chico pronunciaba su nombre tan suave. Realmente estaba afectado con la información y la situación. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke quiso responder, lo único que sintió, fueron los labios de su compañero haciendo contacto con los suyos en un tierno beso.


	16. Mecánica

Siempre pensó que su corazón estaba completamente cerrado al amor. Se negaba a darle una oportunidad y su filosofía no había cambiado ni un ápice. ¡ _No estaba listo para abrirse al amor_! Él ya no creía en esas cosas. Sin embargo, cuando salió a ayudar a Naruto sabiendo que sería incapaz de arrancar el coche y sólo se empaparía, no esperó que éste llegase a un extremo semejante.

¡ _Compañeros de rodaje_! Eso es lo que eran, no había nada más. Al menos es lo que siempre pensó Sasuke. Quizá estaba confundido o demasiado sensible tras descubrir parte de sus orígenes. Podía entenderlo, se dejó llevar por un impulso que en realidad y lo más probable, no sentía.

Sólo una vez le había besado y fue por ayudarle con la escena. Aquel fue eso, un beso, una representación de lo que quería conseguir que hiciera para que pareciera real, para sacar un sentimiento y que los que vieran la película, pudieran ver reflejado. Hoy, su beso era muy diferente. Tímido y cohibido, un mínimo roce de labios, nada pasional, sólo... tierno y desconfiado.

Pensó cómo explicarle a Naruto las cosas, porque no quería desanimarle. Si ahora se echaba atrás, daría la impresión de un rechazo. ¿Cómo se tomaría eso después de todo lo que le habían contado esa tarde? Ya estaba sensible con el tema, no quería añadirle otra preocupación más.

Esperó a que Naruto se apartase voluntariamente. A medida que el rubio abría los ojos, Sasuke se fijaba en las dudas que estos expresaban. Él estaba igual de aterrado, sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar ante lo que había hecho. El sonrojo pronto cubrió sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento, Sasuke, no sé qué me ha ocurrido, yo...

\- Creo que te ha afectado demasiado todo lo que has descubierto – susurró.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ambos. ¡ _Estaban empapados_! Pero no se habían movido de donde se encontraban. Con el capó todavía levantado, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

\- Es posible que esté algo susceptible. Lamento si te ha incomodado.

\- No es eso, Naruto. No lo confundas, estoy acostumbrado a tener que besar por las películas y las series, es sólo que... en la vida real, no soy demasiado sentimental precisamente. Creo... que yo no puedo enamorarme – susurró con un tremendo pesar en su corazón.

Naruto no entendió del todo aquella afirmación tan severa. No estaba seguro de si intentaba decirle que él no era el problema, o si realmente Sasuke ocultaba algo que no quería contar.

\- Arranca el coche cuando te diga – cambió radicalmente la conversación Sasuke.

\- ¿Eh? Sí... claro.

Volvió al vehículo y se sentó dispuesto a arrancar a la señal de Sasuke. Sin embargo, aunque sus dedos fueron a la llave de contacto, su mente se iba muy lejos de allí. Pensaba en lo sucedido. ¿Cómo había pasado de odiarle a besarle? Era algo que todavía no se explicaba y sobre todo... ¿Cómo pudo besarle? Eran compañeros de rodaje, conocidos, ni siquiera se podían considerar todavía amigos y él se había lanzado a una piscina sin agua.

\- ¡ _Serás idiota, Naruto_! – susurró para sí mismo, golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano.

\- Arranca ahora – escuchó que le gritaba Sasuke para que lo hiciera.

Giró la llave y escuchó cómo el motor hacía el amago de arrancar sin conseguirlo. Realmente, pese a estar allí en el coche tratando de arreglar el problema, su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido segundos antes.

\- Prueba otra vez – repitió Sasuke tras tocar un par de cosas más.

Una vez más y el estruendoso motor rugió, encendiéndose finalmente. Naruto pensó que Sasuke entraría enseguida, sin embargo, se quedó observando el interior del capó y a los dos minutos aproximadamente, cerró todo para volver corriendo a su asiento. Cuando cerró la puerta, Naruto se fijó en cómo caía el agua sobre la tapicería.

\- ¡ _Joder_! Estoy empapado – susurró Sasuke – de todas formas, debería ser suficiente para llegar a casa. Tienes que cambiar la bujía. Puedo hacerlo en casa, pero habría que pasar por un desguace a ver si por casualidad tienen un coche como el tuyo o pedir la pieza y que la traigan.

¡Absorto! Así se quedó Naruto al ver el rostro pálido de Sasuke. Sus oscuros ojos brillaban con intensidad entre las gotas de agua que caían de su cabello. ¡ _Era la imagen más hermosa que jamás presenció_!

Al ver cómo Sasuke se giraba hacia atrás buscando la bolsa, se paralizó. No quería empezar a conducir hasta saber qué ocurría.

\- Toma, cámbiate al menos la camiseta – sugirió Sasuke – no es bueno que hagamos dos horas más empapados como estamos.

¡ _Se quitaba la camiseta_! Sin pudor alguno, Sasuke deslizo aquel pedazo de tela, agarrándolo desde su nuca y subiéndola por su definido torso hasta conseguir quitarla. Todo su cabello se meció con suavidad antes de volver al sitio. ¡Increíble! Ahora sí que Naruto estaba tremendamente sonrojado.

\- Date prisa o pillarás un resfriado o algo peor.

\- Sí, claro – susurró Naruto, completamente rojo mientras veía cómo Sasuke le pasaba una de sus camisetas.

No parecía poder alcanzar la bolsa del rubio, así que simplemente, Sasuke prefirió sacar dos camisetas de su bolsa y prestarle una a su compañero. Al principio, Naruto dudó unos segundos, pero enseguida se cambió con rapidez. La camiseta olía al moreno, por lo que inhaló profundamente impregnándose de ese característico aroma.

Mientras Sasuke devolvía la bolsa al asiento de atrás, Naruto se ponía en marcha finalmente para volver a casa. Aún podrían llegar a tiempo para pasar el año nuevo con Ino y su chiquillo.

\- Ey, Sasuke. Siempre me lo he preguntado pero... ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mecánica? Es decir, sé que tu padre era mecánico pero... no todos los hijos aprenden lo mismo que sus padres y...

\- Era mecánico – susurró – y si le cuentas esto a alguien, te mataré.

La sonrisa que dejó escapar Sasuke hizo que Naruto sonriera. Por fin parecía contarle algo de su pasado.

\- Yo estudiaba ingeniería mecánica por las mañanas en la universidad, pero desde muy temprana edad, después del instituto y luego en la universidad, iba al taller de mi padre a ayudarle con los coches. Él me pagaba algo, no tanto como a sus empleados pero me venía bien el dinero y practicar el oficio. De hecho, iba a ser mecánico como mi padre y heredar el taller cuando él se jubilase, pero...

\- ¿Cómo acaba un mecánico siendo actor? – preguntó Naruto con confusión.

\- Un director de un programa vino para arreglar su coche. Mi padre me mandó a mí a arreglarlo y no sé... creo que físicamente le atraje o es lo que esperaba encontrar. Me propuso rodar un anuncio y no debí hacerlo mal. De ahí salté a las series y luego a las películas. También tomé algunos cursos de interpretación. Pero si le cuentas a alguien que fui mecánico, te aseguro que te descuartizaré – sonrió.

\- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

***

¡ _Mecánico_! Naruto no podía creerse que encontrasen al mejor actor juvenil de Japón en un grasiento taller de coches. ¡ _Sorprendente_! Es lo que pensaba el rubio. Si no hubiera sido actor, jamás habrían coincidido. Le parecía realmente increíble que Sasuke hubiera sido capaz de estudiar en la universidad, de trabajar en un taller y además, a la larga, hacerse famoso y tomar clases de interpretación. Había trabajado mucho en la vida para llegar donde estaba y, aun así, la fama no le afectaba como a otros famosos.

Sin embargo, seguía preocupándole lo del beso. Fue un impulso. ¡ _Sí_! Lo reconocía, pero un impulso fomentado en que se sentía también atraído por ese chico de una forma diferente a todo. Jamás sintió tanta atracción por alguien. Le gustaba todo lo que veía en ese chico. Era habilidoso, trabajador, tenía buen corazón y aunque fuera extremadamente serio o algunas personas pensasen que necesitaba sonreír más a menudo a la prensa o fans, Naruto pensaba que era perfecto tal y como era.

\- ¡ _Estoy agotado_! Voy a darme una ducha – susurró Sasuke mientras se estiraba al bajar del coche frente a la puerta de su casa.

\- Sí, yo también necesito una ducha.

\- Seguro que Ino estará preparando algo de cenar. Me muero de hambre.

\- ¿La avisaste que llegábamos a cenar?

\- Le mandé un mensaje desde el coche hace una hora. Te veo dentro.

Tomando su bolsa de equipaje, Sasuke entró primero en la casa dispuesto a ducharse, en cambio, Naruto tomó su bolsa y esperó unos segundos con las llaves del coche en la mano. Le había afectado ese beso y Sasuke simplemente, fingía que nada había ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido? – captó su atención la melodiosa voz de la chica.

\- No lo sé – dijo Naruto con cierta tristeza – acabo de enterarme que mi padre está muerto, pero... quizá aún pueda encontrar a mi madre.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Naruto. Sé lo importante que era para ti encontrar a tu familia. ¿Ocurre algo más? – preguntó al verle cabizbajo.

\- He... besado a Sasuke. Fue un estúpido impulso, pero... ahora creo que quiere fingir como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Me siento idiota.

\- Vamos dentro. Te contaré algo sobre ese tema – susurró Ino.

Con una taza caliente de té verde y recién cambiado a ropa seca, Naruto permaneció cabizbajo, con la pequeña toalla sobre su cabello.

\- ¿Te dijo algo? – preguntó Ino.

\- Que no puede amar a nadie o algo así – suspiró.

\- Sasuke tuvo una novia hace unos años. Se hizo famoso en su primera película, rompió récord en todas las taquillas, las mujeres se morían por salir con él. Tenía... veintidós añitos – sonrió Ino – y evidentemente, un adolescente no puede estar mucho tiempo conteniendo sus hormonas. Empezó a salir con una chica, iniciaba su carrera como modelo, pero quería propulsarse también al cine y a la música.

\- ¿Le hizo daño?

\- ¡Mucho! – sonrió Ino al ver que Naruto iba pillando por dónde iban los tiros – ella le utilizó como quiso. Empezó a salir en programas del corazón, desveló cosas de la vida de Sasuke que no debió decir nunca y todo... para que la reconocieran, para llegar a la fama a su costa. Ahora es muy famosa – susurró Ino – Sasuke decidió romper esa relación, pero era un poco tarde, el daño estaba hecho. No ha vuelto a confiar en nadie.

\- ¿Qué filtró? – preguntó Naruto con preocupación.

\- La muerte de su madre entre otras cosas. La prensa empezó a avasallar a Sasuke, todos querían la exclusiva de cómo estaba cuando él sólo quería aislarse. Fueron tiempos muy duros para él. En esos meses, no interpretó ningún papel, se encerró en casa y trató de evitar a la prensa. Por suerte, su imagen no fue demasiado dañada, su representante salió a pedir disculpas por su comportamiento de aislarse, pero intentó mitigar el daño diciendo que debían entender el dolor que sufría tras la pérdida de un ser querido. La prensa lo entendió y empezó a darle algo de espacio. Ya no ha vuelto a salir con nadie.

\- Yo jamás habría jugado con su vida privada – susurró Naruto, entendiendo un poco más a Sasuke.

\- Se ha forzado durante estos años a no volver a enamorarse. No entabla demasiadas amistades y no quiere por ningún motivo, repetir lo que le sucedió, así que es un milagro hasta que te permitiera entrar en su vida como amigo. Debes tener algo especial. Quédate con la parte buena.

\- Aun así... me gusta. Es raro porque cuando inicié mi carrera como actor, le odiaba a muerte. Todo el mundo hablaba de él, de lo buen actor que era, todos le querían en sus series o películas. Yo quería ser mejor que él, pensaba que era un arrogante y... puede que sea algo arrogante pero... creo que me estoy enamorando de él.

\- Naruto, lamento ser yo quien diga esto porque me agradas mucho pero... no sé si Sasuke está preparado para abrir su corazón de nuevo. Me encantaría que pudiera hacerlo, eres un chico estupendo, nada me haría más feliz que veros felices a los dos pero... su corazón está completamente destrozado. Si ignora que le hayas besado, no es porque no le importe, es que no quiere hacerte más daño. No quiere tener que rechazarte y romperte a ti el corazón.


	17. Rodaje

Un nuevo día daba inicio y con él todos los trabajadores se ponían en funcionamiento. Incluso estando en la silla de al lado siendo maquillado, Naruto miraba a su compañero de escena. También le maquillaban y preparaban su aspecto para que se asemejase a un cyborg. Aun así, Naruto no le miraba a través del espejo por saber cómo le maquillaban, sino porque seguía confuso con lo que Ino le contó. ¡ _Alguien le había hecho mucho daño y ya no confiaba en el amor_! Realmente era un chico con mala suerte. ¡ _Su novia y hasta su propia familia le hacían daño_!

\- Naruto y Sasuke, al escenario – les avisó finalmente el ayudante de producción.

¡ _Primer capítulo de la serie_! Continuarían donde lo dejaron en la película. Era una trama sencilla por lo que Naruto había leído en su guión. Ellos, una tripulación que surcaba la galaxia ganándose la vida como cazarrecompensas tras haber abandonado la flota del Imperio humano tras lo ocurrido en el planeta androide de Sasuke. Un humano que era Naruto y un humano convertido en cyborg desde su más tierna infancia interpretado por Sasuke.

***

_Sasuke pilotaba la nave frente a un Naruto que no dejaba de observarle con cautela y, sobre todo, con preocupación. Los bombardeos a su espalda obligaban a Sasuke a maniobrar con rapidez la nave que habían robado de su planeta. ¡Fue un error ir a ese planeta! Naruto estaba convencido de ello. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, esos androides habrían reseteado la memoria de su compañero._

\- _Átate el cinturón – ordenó Sasuke desde el asiento del piloto de la destartalada nave._

_Con rapidez y pese a las rápidas maniobras que le hicieron golpearse contra algunos muebles y paneles de la nave, Naruto consiguió llegar a su asiento, sentándose y abrochándose el cinturón. ¡Quería decirle que no debía pilotar! No estaba bien, podía ver que lo que le habían hecho le afectaba y, aun así, seguía luchando para sacarles de ese planeta. ¡Eso sería la deserción! Estaban abandonando la flota del imperio humano para convertirse en dos traidores. Ahora la vida sería mucho más difícil para ambos, pero no se arrepentía de haberle sacado de ese planeta._

_Sus superiores le ordenaron abandonarle por la diplomacia con ese país, pero él... se rehusó a perderle. ¡Era humano! Al menos lo había sido o es lo que descubrió en los archivos del planeta de Sasuke. Esos tipos... eran despiadados. Grandes guerreros que convertían a sus hijos en esas máquinas medio humanas medio robots sólo para evitarles los sentimientos, para conseguir que fueran las armas perfectas. ¡Un beso! Es lo que ellos vieron en las cámaras de la nave mientras la arreglaban, un beso que hizo que quisieran resetear todo el sistema de Sasuke para evitar que pudiera tener cualquier tipo de sentimiento humano._

_Sasuke ni siquiera lo había dado, había sido su culpa, él se lanzó y le besó pese a que su compañero no reaccionó. Se dejó por el simple hecho de no herir sus sentimientos humanos, pero aun así, esos androides quisieron resetearle como si Sasuke tuviera sentimientos. ¡Naruto jamás había visto ninguna clase de sentimientos en él!_

\- _Entramos en curvatura en cinco segundos – notificó Sasuke, lo que hizo que las manos de Naruto se agarrasen a los brazos de su asiento – iniciando curvatura._

_La propulsión se escuchaba claramente. El motor rugía y pronto, el motor de curvatura propulsaría la nave a varios múltiplos por encima de la propia velocidad de la luz. ¡Distorsionar el espacio-tiempo! No había sido nada fácil lograr la creación de esos motores pero les permitía acercarse a sus destinos en menor tiempo._

_Una aceleración y la presión de su cuerpo siendo golpeado contra el asiento es lo que sintieron antes de que la oscuridad del espacio desapareciera para dejarles ver las luces que desprendía la curvatura. ¡Estaban en la distorsión! A los pocos segundos, sus cuerpos pudieron moverse libremente de nuevo y la sonrisa surgió en los labios de Naruto al verle alejado de los bombardeos del resto de naves del planeta. Por fin a salvo._

\- _Bien hecho, Sasuke – sonrió antes de escuchar el sonido de un golpe._

_Cuando se giró, Sasuke estaba en el suelo. Su cuerpo había caído desde el asiento del piloto y parecía retorcerse en dolor. Naruto se alarmó al instante al verle en aquel estado. Escapando de las instalaciones y de su planeta natal, no había caído en lo que esos tipos le podían haber hecho. Seguramente, llevaría tiempo resistiendo el dolor y aguantando el tipo para sacarle de allí._

\- _¡Sasuke!_

_Realmente alarmado, así se encontraba Naruto, quien se aproximó lo más rápido que pudo hasta su compañero para ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Como pudo, pasó el brazo de Sasuke tras su cuello y lo ayudó a levantarse para llevarlo hacia la cama. La nave que habían robado no era demasiado grande y, de hecho, él aún debería revisar los mandos para aprender sobre ella. Tenía suerte que Sasuke fuera mitad cyborg, porque eso le había hecho aprenderse el manual casi al instante para pilotar. ¡Era el mejor piloto de la flota del imperio humano!_

_Al dejarlo sobre la cama, Naruto observó las pequeñas chispas que salían de unos cables de su cuello. La verdad era que él no entendía demasiado de la mecánica de Sasuke. En parte, tenía órganos humanos y por fuera... lo parecía al completo, sin embargo, en algunas partes, tenía esas puertas donde podía ver el interior lleno de cables y configuraciones que él desconocía al completo. Era una tecnología demasiado avanzada y aterradora. Todavía no podía entender cómo esos tipos llegaban a hacer semejante atrocidad a sus hijos. Tan sólo dejaban lo justo del ser humano original, como el exterior para que pareciera uno de ellos y... su virilidad, para la reproducción de la especie._

\- _Ey, Sasuke, venga, vas a ponerte bien, encontraré un médico y..._

\- _Necesito un mecánico, Naruto. Uno que sepa de cyborgs._

\- _Sasuke... estás sangrando, de verdad que creo que necesitas un médico._

\- _Hazme caso, por favor. La herida es superficial, sólo piel humana, dejará de sangrar en breve. Noto algo raro en mi sistema, es neuronal, está dentro de los circuitos._

\- _Buscaré a alguien. Te lo prometo._

_Naruto se levantó de golpe para ir a mirar las cartas de navegación. Quería encontrar un planeta donde pudieran haber mecánicos con experiencia con cyborgs, aunque era extraño. Desde luego no quería tener que volver al planeta de Sasuke._

\- _Naruto – agarró Sasuke la mano del rubio para evitar que se marchase – hay un planeta cerca del mío pero su campo gravitacional es muy fuerte, sin embargo... si consiguiera aterrizar la nave, allí hay algunos mecánicos._

\- _Estás loco. Tú no puedes en tu condición pilotar más. Yo lo haré._

\- _No podrás. Los movimientos de aterrizaje en ese planeta deben ser muy preciosos, un humano no sería capaz de hacerlo perfecto y entonces, acabaríamos hechos puré. Tengo que hacerlo yo._

\- _No me gusta la idea. Estar cerca de tu planeta sugiere que vendrán por ti. Pueden imaginarse que iremos allí si saben sobre tu condición._

\- _Lo saben, ellos han metido esto en mi sistema, pero no hay otra salida._

\- _No voy a ir a ese planeta, Sasuke y no vas a ponerte a pilotar. Hay otro planeta a un día de curvatura. Si puedes aguantar... conozco a alguien que arreglaba robots y drones._

\- _De acuerdo._

\- _Descansa. Yo pilotaré._

\- ¡Y corten!

El director dio la orden cesando la escena. Sasuke fue el primero en incorporarse de la cama donde estaba para ir a descansar antes de la siguiente toma. Las maquilladoras volvían corriendo para comprobar que todo estaba perfectamente, sobre todo su vestuario y los cables que sobresalían de su cuello. Naruto, en cambio, permaneció estático, viendo cómo su compañero de rodaje se iba hacia una de las máquinas expendedoras.

Caminó tras Sasuke. Todavía tenía en la cabeza la conversación con Ino y quería explicarle a su compañero que todo había sido un impulso y, sin embargo, sentía que estaba mal, porque sí... había sido un impulso, pero uno motivado por algo. Por un sentimiento que empezaba a nacer dentro de él. Le atraía Sasuke, no es que estuviera enamorado, tampoco se atrevía a decir que le gustaba, pero ciertamente, sentía algo, una atracción que le hacía querer conocerle mejor.

Apoyó el hombro contra la máquina y entonces, observó cómo Sasuke agarraba el vaso con el chocolate recién hecho. Su vaso humeante le hizo soplar un par de veces antes de darle un sorbo.

\- ¿Quieres uno? – preguntó el moreno al ver que Naruto le observaba.

\- Quería hablar contigo sobre...

\- Naruto, no pasa nada. ¿Vale? Sólo fue eso, un impulso que tuviste por la adrenalina del momento. Lo entiendo. Acababas de enterarte de cosas horribles sobre tu padre, su fallecimiento, todo el tema que le envolvía y además de eso, estabas nervioso por estar en un lugar desconocido, por lo que te encontrarías, fue un cúmulo de circunstancias que te llevó a hacer...

\- Me llevó a besarte – susurró Naruto – y no fue... bueno... puede que sí fuera algo de adrenalina pero también me sentí un poco atraído por ti. Estabas allí fuera, mojándote, hablándome de mecánica y... me gustó, Sasuke, me gustó verte empapado, me gustó verte arreglar el coche y...

\- Naruto, ya te lo comenté pero...

\- Te hicieron daño, lo entiendo – aclaró Naruto, lo que hizo resoplar a Sasuke. Él nunca dijo que le hicieron daño, así que imaginó lo que había ocurrido.

\- Ino te lo ha contado. ¿Verdad?

Esta vez fue Sasuke el que dejó caer su cuerpo y golpeó con su espalda la máquina expendedora. Resopló, porque no podía creerse que ese tema que intentaba olvidar, volviera a su vida.

\- No te merecía, Sasuke, es lo que creo.

\- No estoy preparado, Naruto, no lo estoy para enamorarme de nuevo – susurró – eres un gran chico, de verdad pero...

\- Te hicieron mucho daño, abusaron de tu confianza, de tu buena fe. Tú te enamoraste y ella te utilizó, entiendo que desconfíes pero... yo no soy así, Sasuke. No soy un desconocido en este mundo, no necesito salir contigo para alcanzar la fama. Aunque quizá es simplemente porque no te gusto nada.

\- No es eso, Naruto. Acabo de conocerte como quien dice, sólo han sido unos meses trabajando juntos y... ahora vamos a pasar mucho más tiempo juntos y eres un gran chico, en serio creo que... si sigues acercándote más, acabaré enamorándome de ti – confesó para asombro del rubio – pero no quiero enamorarme, Naruto, tengo miedo de hacerlo y salir herido de nuevo.

\- Me encantaría poder prometerte que jamás te haría daño, pero sé que es una vil mentira. A veces hacemos daño sin darnos cuenta y yo no quiero mentirte. Siempre intentaría evitar hacerte daño pero entiendo tu miedo.

\- Necesito tiempo para pensar en esto. No entraba en mis planes enamorarme ni que nadie se enamorase de mí.

\- ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar al menos esta noche?

\- No creo que sea buena idea estar demasiado tiempo juntos. Ya te lo he dicho... cuanto más cerca estoy de ti, más temo enamorarme.

\- Por favor... sólo déjame estar a tu lado, Sasuke y permíteme conocerte y conóceme. Quizá sí te enamores, pero no me alejes sin darme una oportunidad.

Sasuke pensó en aquellas palabras. Realmente le asustaba y estaba completamente seguro de que acabaría arrepintiéndose de haberse cruzado en el camino de Naruto, porque era un buen chico, uno que le hacía olvidar sus malos momentos, que estaba con él cuando su familia le ignoraba. Sentía que iba a enamorarse si seguían acercando su amistad.

\- De acuerdo, iré a tu casa hoy a cenar, pero... ¿Podemos tener cuidado con la prensa? Sé cómo es la gran ciudad y... no me gusta que aireen mi vida privada.

\- Claro.


	18. Prensa

En el garaje de la finca de Naruto, Sasuke mantenía su cabeza bajo el capó del Mustang, revisando la bujía que le comentó a su compañero que cambiaría. No pensaba cobrarle la mano de obra, sin embargo, mientras él trabajaba, Naruto estaba allí sentado sobre una caja.

Normalmente era él quien se ocupaba de su coche. Le cambiaba el aceite, comprobaba el agua de los limpiaparabrisas, revisaba el líquido anticongelante y esas cosas, pero en cosas más técnicas... él ya no entendía absolutamente nada. Tenía suerte que Sasuke supiera cambiar esas piezas, porque un mecánico le habría sacado un auténtico dineral, más siendo un coche extranjero.

\- Gracias, Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por cambiarle tú la bujía. En un taller me cobrarían un pastizal por eso.

\- De eso puedes estar seguro – sonrió Sasuke – pero esto es sólo un rato. Es la bujía de encendido.

\- No entiendo nada de lo que hablas, Sasuke – sonrió Naruto.

\- Hay dos tipos de bujía, las de encendido y las de precalentamiento, dependiendo de si tu coche es gasolina o diésel.

\- De verdad que entiendes mucho de coches.

\- Tu Ford Mustang es de la segunda generación, entre el mil novecientos setenta y cuatro hasta el mil novecientos setenta y ocho. Tu coche es del setenta y seis y ese año apareció el cobra II. Era un recordatorio del Shelby Mustang. ¿Ves las bandas tipo racing? Este modelo en concreto se ofreció en varios colores, el tuyo... azul con bandas blancas. Era para rememorar al Shelby, el Mustang que participó en las carreras.

\- No tenía ni idea de la historia del Mustang.

\- Ohhhh – sonrió Sasuke – humilló a Ferrari.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Carroll Shelby nació en Texas, en aquel entonces, Ford era una marca americana que vendía coches familiares, de uso cotidiano, todos de color negro. Fracasó en varios negocios y al final, entró en carreras de coches. En aquel entonces, sólo competían marcas fuertes, como Ferrari, Chevrolet, Ashton martin, Jaguar y él... acabó entrando a la competición con un Ford. Fue el primer Shelby Cobra que diseñaron específicamente para competir contra Ferrari, quien siempre ganaba a todos. Venció al Ferrari 250 GTO. Ferrari se burló de ellos por fabricar coches familiares diciéndoles que jamás podrían competir contra ellos y mira... un Ford Mustang les ganó.

\- ¿Por eso te gusta tanto el Mustang? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- Odio Ferrari – sonrió Sasuke – siempre he creído que sí... tienen un gran coche, pero tiene demasiada popularidad para lo que es, es sólo otro deportivo. Me parece mucho más interesante un Lamborghini o el Mustang por su historia. Ferrari me parece un poco... ¿Cómo decirlo?

\- ¿Altanero? – sonrió Naruto.

\- Sí. Creo que se lo creen demasiado. Acepto que sea un buen coche, pero no me gastaría tanto dinero sólo por decir "tengo un Ferrari" – sonrió Sasuke.

Naruto no podía dejar de reír. Poco a poco iba conociendo a Sasuke. No le gustaban las cosas típicas o convencionales. ¡ _No_! Él tenía sus propios gustos y eso le gustaba. No había conocido a nadie que no le gustase la marca Ferrari, pero ahí estaba el primero. Sasuke la detestaba por ser la típica marca donde los ricos se gastarían el dinero.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Es que en parte te entiendo. Tampoco me gusta que me digan lo que tiene que gustarme. Pienso que... nos meten los gustos por la publicidad. Es decir, quizá no me gusta algo, pero como es la moda... lo compras. ¿No? Eso no me gusta, así que entiendo que no te guste Ferrari. En todas las películas de ricos, sale alguien conduciendo un Ferrari, como si fuera la única marca de deportivos.

\- ¿A que sí? ¡ _Qué fastidio_! – Se quejó Sasuke – realmente detesto ese tipo de cosas. Hay muchos deportivos cuyas líneas y carrocería me gustan mucho más. – Y cambiando de tema, ¿qué vamos a cenar?

\- Había pensado en comida ya hecha. Pedir algo – sugirió Naruto.

\- ¿Es porque se te da mal la cocina?

\- Es que no quiero que te enamores demasiado rápido de mí – sonrió Naruto – prefiero empezar por comida a domicilio, una cita informal y para nada elegante donde puedas empezar a sentir algo.

\- Eres idiota – se rió Sasuke.

¡ _Al menos ahora reía_! Durante las navidades estuvo muy serio, pero por fin parecía estar recuperándose un poco del bajón después de que cancelasen sus planes familiares.

\- Podrías ayudarme luego con un par de líneas que me están costando – casi afirmó Naruto.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué escena? – preguntó, sin sacar sus manos de la bujía que cambiaba.

\- La parte mecánica – sonrió Naruto, revisando los papeles de su mano -. ¿Qué narices es esto? ¿Estatorreactor? – dijo con esfuerzo, leyendo lentamente.

\- Es un propulsor a reacción.

\- ¿Y el tribómetro?

\- Es un instrumento para medir el coeficiente de fricción por el deslizamiento de los cuerpos.

\- ¿Y todo esto se supone que lo tienes tú como robot?

\- Bueno... no es que pueda abrirme el capó y mirar qué llevo – sonrió Sasuke – sólo es un disfraz, así que pueden inventarse lo que quieran que lleve. Supongo.

\- Creo que nos confundimos de papeles. Yo debería haber sido el robot y tú el mecánico – sonrió Naruto.

\- Te ayudaré con los términos, Naruto. ¿Por qué no vas pidiendo la comida? Esto ya casi lo tengo.

\- Vale.

Naruto se levantó de la caja, dejando el guión sobre ella y sacando su teléfono para encargar comida del restaurante de abajo.

\- ¿Te gusta el Katsudon? – preguntó.

\- Sí, está bien por mí – respondió Sasuke.

***

Nada más llegar al ascensor, con Sasuke limpiándose las manos como podía con el trapo que su compañero le había prestado, escuchó la risita de Naruto. Se miró instintivamente en el espejo del ascensor para ver parte de su mejilla sucia con grasa del motor y de las bujías.

\- Muy gracioso, Naruto.

\- Es divertido verte así. Quiero decir, es que siempre vas tan limpio y arreglado que verte de mecánico es... diferente.

\- Ten cuidado, a ver si vas a tener sueños eróticos con los mecánicos – le guiñó un ojo Sasuke de forma seductora, lo que hizo que Naruto se sonrojase al instante pese a saber que ese chico sólo bromeaba con él.

Al entrar por el apartamento, Sasuke se dirigió directamente al aseo para lavarse mejor. Era cierto que su rostro estaba lleno de grasa. Sonrió y tomó agua entre sus manos para limpiarse. Cuando salió, la cena ya estaba en bolsas sobre la mesa.

Con palillos chinos y comiendo de las cajas de cartón, los dos reían mientras Sasuke intentaba explicarle las palabras técnicas que debía utilizar en su próxima escena. Mañana sería un día divertido, no tenía duda de ello. Naruto no entendía sobre mecánica y se suponía que era él uno de los que haría " _alguna chapuza_ " hasta llegar al planeta donde el mecánico real debería ayudar al cyborg.

Sasuke se sabía todo de memoria. Mientras comía, iba recitando sus frases, a lo que Naruto, elevaba los papeles y trataba de decir las frases correctamente ante la risa de los dos.

\- ¡ _Dios mío_! – reía Naruto – soy incapaz de decir ni una de estas frases del tirón - ¿En serio tú estudiabas estas cosas en la universidad?

\- Bueno, eso es muy básico.

\- ¿Básico?

\- Nunca has visto un temario de ingeniería, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué es la termodinámica? ¿Y por qué un cyborg como tú iba a necesitar esto? – reía Naruto sin poder parar.

\- ¿Cómo explicártelo de forma simple? – se preguntó Sasuke – es una parte de la física que se encarga de la relación entre el calor y el trabajo.

\- No entiendo nada – sonrió Naruto, tirando los papeles sobre la mesa al lado de su cartón de comida.

\- Vale... por ejemplo, de trabajo mecánico a calor, si frotas dos bloques de hielo comprobarás que se derriten, incluso si estuvieras en una cámara frigorífica. Y luego estaría de calor a trabajo mecánico, que sería como lo que ocurre en una máquina de vapor, la expansión del vapor de agua produce el desplazamiento de los pistones.

\- Vale, lo entiendo un poco. ¿Y para qué necesita un cyborg termodinámica?

\- Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a los guionistas. Supongo que porque soy medio humano y medio robot, así que produzco calor y puede que con ese calor y movimiento movería ciertos mecanismos mecánicos.

\- Tiene cierto sentido – empezó a entender Naruto.

\- Tampoco le des demasiadas vueltas, sólo es esa escena, una vez la hagas, seguro que no volverás a tocar nada técnico a ese nivel. Venga, te ayudaré a practicar esa parte.

\- Oye, Sasuke, quería darte las gracias por haberme acompañado a Iga por el asunto de mi familia.

\- No hay de qué. ¿Has hablado ya con el hospital?

\- ¡No! – se apresuró a responder – es que, no sé, me da un poco de angustia tener que ir solo. Me asusta un poco lo que puedan decirme. ¿Y si ya no está en coma mi madre? ¿Y si falleció? ¿Y si se marchó del hospital tras recuperarse?

\- No lo sabrás si no te presentas allí y dices que eres su hijo. Los enfermeros te atenderán.

Sasuke suspiró. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, soltó los palillos y los dejó dentro de la caja de cartón vacía, la que antes contenía la deliciosa cena.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó finalmente Sasuke, aunque la respuesta de Naruto fue tan rápida, que por poco no le dejó ni terminar la frase.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Vale, pues... ¿Qué te parece si vamos mañana después de acabar el rodaje? Si no es muy tarde, puedo acompañarte y que nos informen sobre tu madre.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No tienes nada que hacer mañana?

\- En principio no y el resto de días puede que esté ocupado con sesiones fotográficas para revistas y entrevistas.

\- ¿Tienes una sesión fotográfica? – preguntó Naruto con cierto toque de incertidumbre -. ¿Y eso? No me han dicho nada a mí.

\- Oh, no es sobre la película. Es para un... ¡Madre mía! Bueno, como decir esto, una revista de modelos, querían que posase en un par de fotos para presentar su nuevo lote de ropa interior.

\- ¿Ropa... interior? – se sonrojó Naruto con tan sólo imaginarse a Sasuke casi como Dios le trajo al mundo – vale. ¿Me guardas una revista a mí cuando salga?

\- ¡Serás idiota! – le lanzó sus hojas con el guión directo a la cara, lo que hizo que Naruto se cubriera con las manos y ambos rieran –. Me voy a dormir.

\- Te he preparado la habitación de invitados. Ey, Sasuke – le llamó al ver que se dirigía hacia el pasillo que conducía a su cuarto tras lanzar el cartón vacío de la comida en la papelera –. ¿Hay algo que tú no sepas hacer? Es decir, sabes de mecánica e ingeniería, eres un gran actor, posas en revistas de modelaje, eres carismático y altruista con las personas cercanas a ti, como Ino y tu sobrino. ¿De verdad hay algo que a ti se te dé mal?

\- Las relaciones familiares – sonrió con cierta tristeza al recordar su relación con su padre o con su hermano – creo que no soy bueno en las relaciones sociales.

\- Eso no es cierto, conmigo te llevas bien y...

\- Y por eso no quiero salir contigo, Naruto. Seamos lo que somos ahora, amigos. Esto se nos da bien, no quiero fastidiarlo. Tarde o temprano... lo haría. Buenas noches.

***

Esa mañana los dos reían mientras subían al Mustang. Fue una noche divertida, de esas de las que Sasuke apenas tenía y ya casi ni recordaba. ¡Se lo había pasado bien! Ni siquiera estaba seguro de llamar a eso una cita, fue más bien como una quedada de trabajo, puesto que estuvo más tiempo ayudando a Naruto con su coche y a aprenderse el guión que cualquier otra cosa.

Sin embargo, cuando Naruto arrancó el coche y subió la rampa del parking para unirse a la carretera, la sonrisa se borró de sus rostros al encontrarse a toda la prensa aguardando su salida.

\- ¡Oh, Dios...!

\- ¡...mío! – terminó Sasuke la frase que Naruto comenzó.


	19. Revistas del cotilleo

Naruto condujo en silencio hacia los estudios. ¡ _Eso iba a salir en la prensa fijo_! Pero, aun así, agradecía que sólo hubiera sido una cena y ensayo. Estaba convencido de que la prensa no tenía nada íntimo. No se habían besado ni nada parecido. Por una parte, eso calmaba a Naruto, aunque Sasuke parecía estar inmerso en su teléfono, tecleando algo. Era posible que estuviera mandando algún mensaje a su representante.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Sí.

\- No lo pareces. Sasuke... no tienen nada.

\- Nos tienen a los dos saliendo en tu coche de tu apartamento – dijo Sasuke sin dilación.

\- Pero no ha ocurrido nada.

\- Eso les da igual, los rumores se difundirán como pólvora. La prensa son como... buitres, acechando siempre y dando vueltas en torno a un tema que les interesa. Sacarán hasta los ojos si es necesario por las exclusivas.

\- Diremos la verdad. Me estás ayudando con el rodaje.

\- Eso lo sé, Naruto, sé que podemos excusarlo con facilidad, pero también conozco a la prensa y ahora, nos van a tener más vigilados que nunca para ver si ocurre algo.

\- Pueden vigilarnos lo que quieran, Sasuke, no hay nada, sólo somos compañeros de rodaje. No encontrarán absolutamente...

Entonces cayó. No estaba preocupado por él o por si se filtraba algún rumor falso sobre una relación que no existía, o sobre si le gustaban los chicos o las chicas. ¡ _Era Ino_! Si empezaban a seguirle a él, llegarían a su casa, llegarían a Ino y al niño, podrían llegar a meter las narices incluso en los problemas familiares. Sasuke no dijo nada al ver que Naruto parecía haber entendido su preocupación.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Estoy pensando. Librarse de la prensa sensacionalista no es fácil.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste la última vez?

Sasuke dudó del motivo por el que Naruto supiera algo semejante. ¿Cómo era posible si él ni siquiera debía ser actor? O al menos, estaría iniciando su carrera.

\- Yo me aislé, Naruto – dijo finalmente el moreno – pero no me sirve esta vez. Aquella vez funcionó porque se metieron en un tema importante, se metieron con la muerte de mi madre, todos querían la exclusiva y me encerré en casa. No hice trabajos, me aislé de todo, ni siquiera encendí el ordenador para no saber lo que se decía. Sólo quería que me dejasen en paz y mi representante alegó a ese dolor para finalmente calmar las cosas sin repercusiones.

A esas horas, la carretera estaba realmente colapsada. Naruto frenó en el atasco dispuesto a esperar. En esas ocasiones por lo general, ponía la música, pero al ver a Sasuke tan absorto en el teléfono, creyó que era mala idea, así que simplemente, movió sus dedos con impaciencia sobre el volante.

\- Toma la siguiente salida en cuanto puedas – exclamó Sasuke.

\- ¿Tienes un plan?

\- Mi representante sólo ha dicho una cosa – enseñó el teléfono, "rueda de prensa" era lo que estaba escrito allí – supongo que habrá prensa a la entrada del rodaje.

\- ¿Y qué decimos?

\- La verdad – comentó Sasuke – que estábamos preparando la escena de hoy, que se hizo tarde y me quedé a dormir en tu casa porque vivo lejos.

\- Ya... pero sabes que aunque se crean eso, que es verdad, no dejarán de seguirnos.

\- Por eso a partir de ahora no vienes a mi casa – sentenció Sasuke – no puedo dejar que me acerques, vendrá mi chófer y si tenemos que ensayar algo, lo haremos en tu casa, donde ellos nos tienen controlados.

¡ _Naruto odiaba esa falta de libertad_! Pero entendía que si llevaba a Sasuke a su casa todos los días como últimamente hacía, les llevaría directos a los problemas de Sasuke. Seguirían cada movimiento que hicieran juntos y si eso es lo que iban a hacer, era mejor que siguieran ensayando en casa de Naruto. Tampoco podían parar ahora los ensayos, porque indicaría que se sentían incómodos o que ocultaban algo.

La cola avanzó y Naruto soltó un poco el embrague para dejar que el coche se desplazase unos centímetros. ¡ _Cuánto le costó a él aprender con un coche manual_! Allí en Japón casi todos eran automáticos. Era raro encontrar un mustang manual y de hecho, a Naruto le sorprendió que Sasuke supiera manejarlo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sasuke al ver que le miraba fijamente.

\- Nada, es sólo... pensaba en una chorrada – sonrió Naruto.

\- ¿En cuál?

\- En que me sorprende que supieras usar un coche manual.

\- Ya te dije que fui mecánico.

\- Ya, pero...

\- Naruto, los mecánicos estamos acostumbrados a manejar cualquier coche prácticamente. Viene un cliente, lo deja en la puerta y nosotros tenemos que meter ese coche en los gatos, en el foso o donde sea, tenemos que maniobrar mucho, así que aprendemos prácticamente a manejar cualquier cosa. Aunque reconozco que me gusta el coche manual, me divierte más que un automático, pero... también es cierto que es mucho más cómodo el automático para viajes largos.

Avanzó un poco más. Veía la salida. Estaba ahí al lado pero para poder salir desde donde estaba, tendría que meterse un poco al arcén.

\- Naruto, métete en el arcén y adelanta. En atascos está permitido si vas a salir para descongestionar un poco esto. Al menos si la salida está al lado. Hasta yo la veo desde aquí.

Giró el volante hacia el arcén y aceleró lentamente pasando al coche de delante y metiéndose por la salida en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron a la zona de rodaje, la puerta estaba llena de periodistas. ¡ _La voz corría rápido_! Fue lo que Naruto pensó. Él no había tenido esa clase de problemas hasta la fecha. Sasuke fue el primero en bajar del vehículo, seguramente para hacer la "rueda de prensa" improvisada que le habían sugerido.

Saludó con una gran sonrisa y se acercó a los periodistas. Naruto bajó del coche y cerró la puerta, apoyándose en su vehículo sin dejar de mirar la escena. Sasuke parecía tenerlo todo bajo control. Tenía una labia única para convencer a todos. Era todo un zalamero, un encanto único para ganarse a la prensa. Podía escuchar cómo con una sonrisa y casi haciéndose el despistado, les decía que se les hizo tarde en el ensayo y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la hospitalidad de su compañero para quedarse a dormir allí. ¡ _Cosas del rodaje y los ensayos_! Así de natural lo decía, tanto... que realmente Naruto sabía que todos se lo estaban creyendo.

\- ¿Volverán a ensayar juntos los próximos días? – preguntó una mujer, como si fuera una pregunta súper importante cuando a Sasuke le resultaba demasiado obvia. Era un sí, eran compañeros y trabajaban juntos.

\- Lo más probable – escuchó Sasuke tras su espalda, viendo cómo Naruto saludaba desde su posición y sonreía a las cámaras – siempre me viene bien aprender de un actor tan reconocido como Sasuke Uchiha, son de gran ayuda sus consejos y espero seguir contando con él para mejorar. Lo único que lamento es que ayer se le hiciera tan tarde por mi culpa – sonrió como un niño inocente, consiguiendo encandilar al resto de los periodistas. – si nos disculpan... tenemos muchas escenas que rodar hoy. ¿Puedo llevarme a mi compañero? Le necesito para rodar, pero les prometo que se lo devolveré más tarde.

Sasuke sonrió, porque Naruto era único para dar la vuelta a la tortilla. Con educación y bonitas sonrisas, conseguía todo lo que se proponía. La gente quedaba encantada, le permitían continuar con el trabajo y no se daban cuenta de que, en parte, era una excusa para salir de allí.

\- Creo que no podremos ir al hospital en un tiempo – susurró Sasuke mientras volvían hacia el vehículo y el guardia les abría la puerta para que entrasen a la zona del rodaje.

\- Me imaginaba eso también. Si nos están siguiendo, prefiero que no se enteren de nada sobre mi familia.

\- Más que eso, ya no hablo sólo de tu privacidad, Naruto, sino de que tu padre era policía, estuvo en un caso importante contra la mafia e hizo muchas cosas para mantenerte en el anonimato. Si ahora la gente supiera tus orígenes, podría llegar a esas personas que le guardasen rencor a tu padre y venir a por ti. Es mejor que tengas cuidado con ese tema. No hagas nada imprudente en un tiempo con el asunto de tu familia.

\- Tienes razón. No había pensado en ello. Odio esta situación.

\- Es lo que tiene la prensa. Acostúmbrate – sonrió Sasuke.

Empezaba a entender los motivos por los que Sasuke odiaba ir a las galas benéficas, a fiestas, hablar con la prensa y todo ese rollo. No le daban vida privada, su vida estaba en boca de todos y eso que llevaba bastante bien su privacidad.

\- ¿Cómo consigues que no te persigan tanto siendo tan famoso? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Me mantengo ocupado trabajando, suelen interceptarme en horario de trabajo así que me lo tomo como eso, trabajo. Vivo bien lejos, a las afueras para que no me persigan constantemente y prefieran quedarse en la ciudad donde hay más famosos a los que pillar, y tampoco tengo redes sociales – sonrió – no pongo nada sobre mi vida en ningún lado, eso es lo más importante de todo. No pueden cotillearme.

\- Voy a tener que deshacerme de las mías.

\- Si alguna vez quieres una relación seria... sí.

\- Sabes que intento conquistarte a ti.

\- Conmigo no tienes opciones mientras tengas redes sociales – sonrió Sasuke, lo que hizo sonreír a Naruto.

\- ¿Ninguna? – preguntó Naruto, a lo que Sasuke negó.

\- ¿Facebook? ¿Twitter? ¿Instagram?

\- Ninguna – volvió a repetir Sasuke – si quieres algo de mí, me llamas por teléfono.

\- Qué duro eres. Pero me pregunto... si hago eso, ¿realmente saldrías conmigo?

\- Tendrás que probarlo, supongo – dejó Sasuke la puerta abierta, lo que hizo sonreír aún más a Naruto. No había sido un "no" rotundo, era un "tal vez" y eso le animaba.

Bajaron del vehículo, Naruto detrás de Sasuke y cerró el coche. El representante de Sasuke ya salía del edificio del plató para hablar con él. Desde luego, las noticias corrían bien rápido.

\- ¿Los has visto en la entrada?

\- Sí – susurró Sasuke – está explicado el motivo, aunque dudo que se queden tranquilos con eso.

\- Últimamente os ven muy juntos, es posible que crean que podéis tener algo más que simple compañerismo. Os seguirán un tiempo casi seguro.

\- No es complicado darles esquinazo cuando sé que me siguen – dijo Sasuke – sólo tengo que comportarme con el idiota este como si fuera mi mejor amigo – sonrió hacia Naruto.

\- Oh... ¿Ahora pasamos de compañeros a mejores amigos?

\- Míralo por el lado bueno, si nos comportamos como amigos ellos se cansarán.

El representante pilló enseguida la idea de Sasuke, era cierto que los periodistas se cansarían rápido de verles irse a jugar a baloncesto juntos o de verles irse de fiesta o a tomar cervezas, no había nada más que amistad y sabiendo que les seguían, no obtendrían acercamientos románticos. Pronto buscarían una exclusiva mejor. Al ver que el representante de Sasuke se movía al interior nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que su cliente tenía todo bajo control, Naruto se acercó a su compañero.

\- ¿Y como mejor amigo a qué tengo derecho? – preguntó. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír con la inocencia de Naruto –. ¿Puedo ir no sé... a tomarme cervezas contigo?

\- Supongo que sí, pero sin nada romántico.

\- No, no... sólo amigos. Me preguntaba entonces, si quieres venir a la gala benéfica del orfanato. Recaudan dinero para las instalaciones y siempre voy.

\- ¿En serio? Odio las galas y esas cosas.

\- Vamos, no quiero ir solo. ¿No eres mi mejor amigo? ¿Vas a dejarme solito en esto? A los niños les encantarás, ellos veían todas tus películas en el orfanato. Les darás una gran sorpresa y verte allí trayendo a todas esas cámaras que ahora nos siguen... creo que harán que la gente done más y eso. ¿No crees?

\- Vale. Iré un rato. Ya me estás utilizando para tus fines.

\- Ey... – se quejó Naruto – que yo también soy famoso, más o menos, podría yo sólo llevar a la prensa, no te necesito tanto.

\- ¿Entonces puedo no ir?

\- Pero tú eres más conocido que yo – susurró entre pucheros. Sasuke sonrió antes de revolverle el cabello como a un niño pequeño.

\- Iré.


	20. El aseo.

En un día como aquel, se habría resguardado tras los ventanales de su casa. El sentimiento de melancolía que le traía la lluvia, le gustaba acompañarlo con un chocolate caliente. A veces, en épocas de Navidad, añadía un poco de canela. Ese sabor le recordaba a las galletas que su madre solía hacer en esa etapa del año.

El incesante ruido del limpiaparabrisas era lo único que se podía escuchar en el interior del vehículo. Sus asientos de cuero negro eran fríos y su chófer mantenía toda la atención en la ajetreada carretera.

Sasuke, en cambio, no tenía prisa alguna por llegar a la gala que hacía el orfanato, aunque era cierto que en su interior algo se removía inquieto. Una parte no quería hacer esperar demasiado a Naruto. Seguramente el muy idiota estaría en la entrada del hotel esperándole.

Observó a la gente en bicicleta por la acera. Tenían prisa por llegar a resguardo. Los viandantes llevaban sus paraguas abiertos. Sus oscuros ojos se fijaron en una pareja a cubierto bajo el mismo paraguas. Sonreían. Parecían felices. Una vez él también fue uno de esos tontos enamorados que habría hecho cualquier cosa por su chica. Desvió la mirada. ¡ _Nunca más_! Él no volvería a enamorarse, no volvería a ser ese idiota con el que podían jugar a su antojo.

La entrada al hotel estaba abarrotada de coches. Se movían con lentitud, esperando a que los invitados de los coches de delante descargasen a los pasajeros antes de marcharse. Cuando fue el turno de su vehículo, Sasuke observó a Naruto frente a la gran puerta de cristal. Bajo un paraguas, se acercaba a su puerta para evitar que se mojase al salir.

Sasuke abrió la puerta con rapidez y se resguardó bajo el paraguas de Naruto antes de ver el coche avanzar nuevamente.

\- No hacía falta que me esperases en la entrada.

\- No quería que te mojases.

¡ _Un acto de romanticismo_! Así lo veía Sasuke. En Japón compartir un paraguas era una acción romántica. Una tradición que arrastraban desde la era Edo, donde las mujeres no podían caminar libremente por la calle con un hombre, así que en épocas de lluvias, ellas se resguardaban bajo los paraguas de los hombres. ¡ _Era la forma de no llamar la atención_! Pues se veía como un acto de generosidad para evitar que la dama se mojase. Las mejores historias de amor seguro empezaron bajo un paraguas. Esa idea le hizo sonreír a Sasuke.

Quizá Naruto ni sabía esa parte de la historia, pero estaba convencido de que sí conocía el significado romántico que podía tener un paraguas. Había nacido en Japón pese a que su padre fuera occidental. Sasuke intentó no darle importancia al asunto. Sólo eran unos metros y no se había mojado, prefería dejar zanjado el asunto en ese punto. Una vez bajo el porche de la entrada, a resguardo de la lluvia, Naruto cerró el paraguas y ambos entraron hacia el hall.

El paragüero estaba lleno, pero otro hombre del servicio traía uno nuevo. Naruto metió su paraguas en el cubo y ambos pasaron a la sala principal.

El salón estaba a rebosar de gente, aunque no demasiado famosa. Por los trajes y las conversaciones que Sasuke escuchó al pasar al lado de los trajeados hombres, intuyó que eran hombres de negocios. Seguramente propietarios de grandes empresas. ¡Odiaba las galas benéficas! ¿A quién beneficiaban realmente? ¡Era absurdo! Un montón de ricachones que creían hacer el bien por soltar lo que él consideraba calderilla para una buena obra. ¿Así limpiaban su conciencia cuando en la realidad defraudaban al Estado? ¿Cuántas empresas allí harían cosas incorrectas ganando millones? ¿Y qué iban a dar en esa gala? ¿Un millón a lo sumo? Sasuke sonrió con incredulidad.

\- Realmente odias estos eventos.

\- Me parecen absurdos – dijo Sasuke finalmente – sólo mira los canapés, los trajes con los que vienen, el vino o el champán que beben. Con el dinero que se han gastado en organizar algo así ya podrían haberlo invertido en su obra de caridad.

Naruto sonrió. Sasuke siempre era muy sincero para esas cosas y sólo se mordía la lengua cuando debía salir en la prensa y todo por no dañar su imagen pública.

\- Darán dinero para el orfanato – intentó mitigar Naruto.

\- ¿Cuánto? – preguntó Sasuke con una irónica sonrisa –. ¿Sabes cuánto cotizan estos tipos que están aquí? Hablamos de millones, Naruto, quizá pueden obtener ingresos de cien millones al año y... ¿Cuánto van a dar para el orfanato? ¿Un millón quizá? Abre los ojos, Naruto, los que están aquí sólo creen que hacen una buena acción, es una forma de limpiar su conciencia. Seguramente la mayoría de las empresas ni siquiera están en nuestro país, sino en países del tercer mundo explotando a gente y haciéndoles ganar dinero. ¿Y ahora se van a preocupar por dar un milloncito a un orfanato? ¡No me hagas reír, Naruto! A esta gente no le importa una mierda la obra benéfica. Están aquí por codearse con gente de alta sociedad, por fingir que les preocupan los problemas, para aparentar.

\- ¿Eso significa que tú no donarás nada para el orfanato? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Naruto, si quiero hacer algo por el orfanato, iría yo mismo al propio orfanato a tomar medidas. Así que espero que me invites un día a ver dónde te criaste, a jugar con los niños y a prepararles la comida, no sé... a arreglarles algo que necesiten, yo iría encantado, pero no soporto estar en un hotel de ricos soltando dinero sin saber ni siquiera dónde va a ir a parar lo que les ofrezca.

En parte, le entendió y se alegró de escuchar sus palabras, porque eso significaba que Sasuke realmente quería conocer el orfanato.

\- No eres en absoluto como me imaginé que serías.

La sonrisa de Naruto siempre era agradable y contagiosa. En mitad del salón, rodeado por esa riqueza, realmente Sasuke pensó que lo que más valor tenía en esa sala era su sonrisa inocente.

\- ¿Cómo te creías que era?

\- Un actor más como los que conocí. Arrogante, egocéntrico, que debías estar bañándote en dinero y gastándolo en chorradas, pero... me equivocaba.

\- Supongo que es la forma en que me criaron. Mis padres nunca tuvieron demasiado dinero, vivíamos bien, siempre limitándonos para ahorrar lo posible. No me gusta desechar el dinero en tonterías. Si voy a gastarlo quiero que sea en cosas importantes o necesarias.

\- Todos tus coches son de segunda mano.

\- No necesito uno nuevo y brillante – sonrió Sasuke – un coche siempre será una mala inversión, así que mientras me lleve de un punto al otro, me sirve el que sea.

\- Si me disculpas, iré al baño un segundo.

\- Estaré por aquí, dejándome ver para que suelten la "pasta" – sonrió Sasuke, porque así lo había dejado caer Naruto la otra vez, iba a utilizarle porque era conocido.

\- Idiota.

¡ _Ahí estaba su sonrisa de nuevo_! Le gustaba la sonrisa de Naruto. Tenía un encanto infantil y especial. Sasuke se giró nuevamente y resopló. ¡ _Al lío_! Fue lo que pensó antes de perderse entre la multitud y fingir estar a gusto en un ambiente que detestaba. Todo fuera por ese orfanato y porque Naruto le había invitado. Así que puso su mejor sonrisa y dejó que la gente se acercase a él para hablar sobre cualquier tontería.

Si alguien hubiera podido leer la mente de Naruto, lo que habría encontrado habría sido sin duda un " _me meo, me meo, me meo_ ". ¡ _Sí_! Como un niño pequeño. Por suerte para él, no había gente haciendo cola, así que entró directamente. ¡ _Se notaba que era un buen hotel_!

Perfectamente limpio, con sus muebles de elegante diseño y grifos automáticos cuando pasabas las manos bajo él. Sin dilación alguna, Naruto se dirigió al primer orinal de pared y bajó la bragueta para sacar su miembro. Escuchar el chorro le hizo cerrar los ojos. ¡ _Qué a gusto se estaba quedando_!

Tras acabar, guardó su miembro de nuevo y se dirigió a la pila para lavarse las manos. Como un chiquillo descubriendo algo nuevo, jugó con sus manos a pasarlo bajo el grifo y a apartarlas cuando el agua caía. ¡ _Era gracioso_! Hasta que entró alguien hablando por teléfono.

\- Pues que hagan horas extra – escuchó Naruto con atención – me da exactamente igual la excusa, quiero esos informes para mañana por la mañana en la mesa y... ¡No, no, no! Escúchame bien...

Naruto elevó la mirada hacia el espejo. ¡ _Si no lo veía no lo creía_! Clavado a Sasuke Uchiha. Bueno... más o menos. Con el cabello largo recogido en una coleta y con ojeras. ¡ _También era un poco más alto_! Pero sin duda alguna, si le hubieran dicho ahora mismo que Sasuke Uchiha había viajado un par de años al futuro, ¡ _l_ _o había encontrado_!

El chico colgó el teléfono tras su charla, pero otra llamada entró al instante. ¡ _Ni siquiera soltaba el móvil ni para mear_! Allí contra la pared, seguía colgado a ese aparato. Esta vez parecía una conversación más informal y no le quedó duda tras escuchar la palabra "papá".

Decidió que debía salir de allí y, sobre todo, sacar a Sasuke de esa fiesta antes de que le viera. Llegados a este punto, estaba convencido de que se trataba de su hermano, ese que vio en los periódicos y que estaba a punto de casarse, el cabrón que había dejado a Ino criando a su hijo ella sola. No quería saber nada del tema, sin embargo, algo hizo que cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, se paralizase.

\- Sí, papá, para el año que viene volveremos a ir en navidades, sí... llevaré esa botella de vino de nuevo.

¡ _Sasuke Uchiha no había ido a esa cena en navidad_! Compró el billete de avión, lo cambió varias veces y al final, tuvo que cancelarlo perdiendo el dinero... ¿Y su hermano había ido? La sangre le hirvió. ¿Qué clase de familia era esa?

\- Eres... un puto desgraciado – gruñó Naruto todavía dándole la espalda.

Ese hombre miró al espejo. Se estaba terminando de lavar las manos y sostenía el teléfono entre su oreja y el hombro. Lo que observó fue a un chico rubio con un traje no demasiado llamativo, ¡sería de los baratos!, con la mano firmemente agarrada al pomo de la puerta pero sin moverse. No podía verle el rostro, estaba cabizbajo pero parecía estar enfadado.

\- Disculpa, papá, te llamo luego – colgó entonces el teléfono y lo guardó –. Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

\- Lo que has oído – se encaró Naruto, soltando el pomo de la puerta y volviendo atrás. Esta vez, Itachi sí pudo observar claramente su rostro. ¡ _Ese actor que trabajaba con su hermano_! Lo había visto en la prensa.

\- Vaya – sonrió – no sé tu nombre, eres ése que trabaja con el engendro de mi...

\- No le llames así. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que él hace por cubrir tus cagadas.

\- ¿Mis cagadas? – echó a reír como si fuera una buena broma.

\- Sí, tus cagadas. El gran empresario que va a casarse pronto, ¿verdad? ¿Sabe tu prometida que te vas follando a las becarias o secretarias? – dudó Naruto en ese momento si Ino fue becaria o llegó a secretaria.

\- ¿Qué sabrás tú de lo que hago o dejo de hacer?

\- Lo que sí sé es que eres un mal nacido que abandonaste a tu propio hijo, que dejaste a esa chica criándolo solo y no te dignaste ni a preguntar por él, ni a pasarle una manutención. Me das asco y lamento que Sasuke tenga que ocuparse de tus hijos porque tenga mejor ética que tú.

Aquello pareció alterar a Itachi. Sus ojos, antes mostrando enfado, ahora indicaban dudas.

\- ¿De qué hablas de un hijo? Sasuke tuvo un hijo con mi secretaria – dijo Itachi, lo que hizo reír a Naruto.

\- Sí, claro... deberías hacerte una prueba de paternidad, tío. ¿Quién te soltó esa mierda? ¿Crees en serio que tu hermano, tu propio hermano, te traicionaría y se follaría a la chica con la que estabas? Entonces no conoces una mierda a Sasuke. Me largo, no tengo ganas de ponerme a debatir moralidad contigo cuando no te importó ni un ápice dejar a tu hermano pasar las navidades solo.

\- Papá dijo que iba a venir y luego Sasuke canceló el vuelo diciendo que tenía trabajo.

\- ¿En serio? – se echó a reír esta vez Naruto – eres más imbécil de lo que creía. Tu padre le dijo que no tenía sitio para él en casa. Cambió el billete tres malditas veces para ir a esa estúpida cena con vosotros y al final, pasaron de él.

¡ _Dudas_! Los dos se habían quedado helados ante las versiones de la otra parte. Sin embargo, Naruto, enfadado como estaba y sabiendo que había hablado más de la cuenta, elevó las manos indicando que pasaba del tema y salió del aseo. Tenía que llevarse a Sasuke de allí y pensar una forma de decirle... ¡ _Que su bocaza había metido la pata! ¡Otra vez!_ Aunque sinceramente, no se arrepentía.


	21. Las familias no se eligen.

Una sonrisa falsa tras otra. Fingía entretenerse con las anécdotas que los invitados contaban y en cuanto observó a uno de los camareros pasar a su lado, tomó una de las copas de champán entre sus dedos. Se giró y vació el contenido en un trago antes de dejarla en la siguiente bandeja que vio pasar a su lado. ¡ _Necesitaba más alcohol para aguantar esas conversaciones_!

Una risa conocida llegó a sus oídos. ¡ _Naruto_! Como un rayo de esperanza, se unía a la conversación fingiendo una gran admiración por la persona que contaba la anécdota y entonces, así sin más, Naruto sostuvo el brazo de Sasuke y se disculpó con los presentes para apartarle del grupo. ¡Era su salvador!

\- Gracias a Dios – se quejó Sasuke, buscando con la mirada a otro camarero. ¡ _Necesitaba otra copa si tenía que aguantar una charla más_!

\- Vámonos, ahora – susurró Naruto.

\- ¿Ya? Vaya, cuando me dijiste que me diera una vuelta creía que estaría al menos media hora para dejarme ver bien. Ni siquiera he empezado con la ronda de grupos.

\- Ya te han visto suficiente.

\- Vale... por mí genial. Estas fiestas me aburren, pero dame al menos diez minutos de cortesía, si nos vamos ahora no será demasiado cordial. Sólo llevamos veinte minutos.

\- Sasuke, si nos vamos ahora te dejo conducir el mustang y vamos donde quieras ir.

¡ _El mustang_! Ese coche que Naruto se negaba a dejar conducir a nadie. Sasuke sonrió ante aquello. ¡ _Veinte minutos en esa fiesta era más que suficiente_! Podrían escabullirse por algún lado y si les pillaban, bueno, su representante se excusaría con algo.

\- Por la puerta de atrás – sugirió Sasuke.

\- ¿Ya no te preocupa ser cortés? – preguntó Naruto.

¡ _Comprado con un coche_! Así era Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto sonrió al pensar en ello. Le encantaban los coches y conducir el Mustang era casi como haberle ofrecido una noche de sexo salvaje. ¡ _Ni se lo había pensado_! Ya caminaba con rapidez hacia la puerta del fondo por donde salían los camareros con las bandejas.

Miraron a ambos lados y cuando nadie miraba, abrieron la puerta y se colaron por la amplia cocina del lugar. Todos estaban ocupados. Los fogones desprendían un calor infernal así que cruzaron con rapidez. Algunos cocineros les miraron escabullirse y aunque por sus caras se notaba que no estaban conformes con que los invitados interrumpieran su trabajo pasando por allí y obstaculizando a sus trabajadores, no dijeron nada. Sabían que eran gente importante y preferían no meterse en líos.

Al llegar a la puerta de atrás, se escabulleron entre risas. El callejón estaba desierto y el suelo empapado aunque no llovía.

\- Me he olvidado el paraguas – sonrió Naruto, que ni siquiera había pensado en ello hasta el momento. De hecho, solía olvidarse siempre los paraguas en los locales y cuando salía a la calle y veía las nubes, recordaba que había traído uno. ¡ _Hoy no fue la excepción_!

\- Déjalo.

\- Me gasto el sueldo en paraguas – bromeó, aunque la realidad era que perdía bastantes.

\- Yo te compraré uno nuevo o vendré mañana a buscarlo. Seguro que lo guardarán en recepción cuando acabe la fiesta y nadie lo haya recogido. ¿Dónde está tu coche? – Sasuke estiró la mano para que le diera las llaves y aunque Naruto sonrió, por la lentitud en que buscaba en su bolsillo, le hizo entender a Sasuke que no le gustaba demasiado la idea de dejar su coche –. Vamos, Naruto, las llaves – sonrió Sasuke.

Naruto le indicó el camino hacia el parking. Su coche resaltaba entre todos los demás. ¡ _Era diferente y único_! Sasuke sonrió, abrió la puerta del conductor y subió al coche. Por ciudad, sólo podía circular a treinta kilómetros hora según la normativa japonesa, por eso mismo, iba a salir fuera a la autovía en dirección a su casa.

***

\- _¡Abre los ojos!, ¡abre los ojos! Por favor._

_La suave y melodiosa voz de Naruto se escuchaba en mitad de su oscuridad. Suplicaba o más bien, casi rezaba a un Dios en el que ninguno de los dos creía. Un cosquilleo incesante en su cuello le incomodó y seguidamente, escuchó el ruido de soldaduras. ¡Soldaban algo de su cuello! ¡Le reparaban para ser exactos!_

_Sasuke abrió los ojos al instante pero no movió su cuerpo. Los pequeños robots seguían trabajando a su alrededor. Uno de ellos se encontraba sobre su pecho reparando algo. ¡Era muy molesto! Las chispas saltaban en todas direcciones._

\- _¿Sasuke?_

_Las manos de Naruto se colocaron sobre sus mejillas y lo primero que pudo ver Sasuke, fue su rostro preocupado, sus ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad que creaba su cabeza al tapar la gran luz de quirófano que venía de la lámpara. ¿Qué era lo peor de ser un androide? ¡No podía sentir nada! En su planeta, modificaban a los niños para convertirlos en esas máquinas de matar, en armas sin sentimientos. No recordaba la última vez que sintió la calidez del contacto._

\- _Estoy bien – susurró Sasuke –. ¿Y la nave?_

_Su intento por incorporarse fue súbitamente detenido por las manos de Naruto, apoyándolas sobre su pecho y recostándole nuevamente. Las pequeñas máquinas con forma de araña seguían trabajando en él. Sasuke alzó la cabeza para ver su torso abierto. Tocaban sus cables._

\- _Están trabajando todavía. Tu sistema estaba corrupto._

\- _¿Hackeado?_

\- _Algo así, sí._

\- _Sasuke Uchiha, del planeta Kepler-16b. Nunca imaginé que tendría un androide como tú por mi "consulta"._

_El médico o, más bien, el chatarrero que lo arreglaba, parecía emocionado por tener un androide en sus plenas facultades frente a él. Kepler-16b era sin duda alguna, el planeta más hermoso que Naruto jamás visitó. Todo era tecnología pero no era eso lo que capturaba su amor, sino la rareza de que era un planeta que orbitaba alrededor de dos estrellas. Era único en el universo conocido. ¡El que él había conocido hasta el momento! Esa particularidad hacía que el sol saliera y se pusiera dos veces al día. ¡Una vista espectacular! Lo malo eran esos androides._

\- _¿Dónde estamos? – intentó pensar. Un planeta cercano al suyo, con mayor gravedad y de difícil acceso, eso le dijo a Naruto antes de desmayare –. ¿es... Wasp-12b?_

_El silencio que se creó sólo roto por las máquinas trabajando en él, le hizo entender que estaba en lo cierto. ¡Odiaba ese planeta! Pero reconocía que era seguro. Su alta gravedad se debía a la proximidad del planeta a su estrella, tan cerca, que sólo tardaba un día en dar la vuelta entera a la estrella. ¿Os imagináis celebrar año nuevo todos los días? Sasuke lo llamaba "El planeta deformado", porque la gravedad era tan intensa, que tenía forma de huevo._

\- _¿Cómo está la nave? – preguntó para saber cuándo podrían largarse y poner distancia de por medio._

\- _Verás... estamos trabajando en arreglarla. El aterrizaje no es mi punto fuerte y la gravedad de este planeta..._

\- _Pero si yo hice el aterrizaje._

\- _Casi todo – susurró Naruto – te desmayaste unos minutos antes de tocar tierra._

\- _¿Qué le has hecho a la nave?_

\- _Nada grave – intentó arreglarlo Naruto – pero necesitamos algunas piezas para cambiar lo dañado en el tren de aterrizaje. Las buenas noticias son que hay piezas aquí en la chatarrería._

\- _Omitiré el hecho de que me has traído a una chatarrería – susurró Sasuke._

\- _Lo siento, no encontré por aquí un hospital de androides – dijo con sarcasmo Naruto, lo cual hizo que Sasuke girase la cabeza como si fuera un perro y sintiera curiosidad._

\- _¿Ha sido un sarcasmo?_

\- _Sí, Mr. Robot, era sarcasmo._

\- _¿Y cuál es la parte mala? – preguntó Sasuke al creer que no había sólo una parte buena._

\- _Que tenemos que hacer un trabajito. Este amable señor me propuso arreglarte a ti y arreglar el tren de aterrizaje de la nave si nos ocupábamos de un bicho que está merodeando por la zona._

\- _¿Qué clase de animal? – preguntó Sasuke alarmado. ¡En ese planeta los bichos que conocía no eran nada pacíficos!_

\- _Un testosaurius._

\- _Aborta la misión – respondió Sasuke antes de incorporarse y lanzar uno de los robots que le arreglaban al suelo._

\- _No puedo abortar, ya he dado mi palabra y estás medio arreglado. Además, soy el capitán de esta nave._

\- _Una nave de desertores. Quedamos tú y yo._

\- _Y somos cazarrecompensas ahora, él nos paga con la pieza que necesitamos y te ha ayudado. Se lo debemos._

\- _Vale. Iremos a cazar a ese bicho._

_Sasuke revisó su brazo y activó el comando de las armas para saber si seguían activas._

\- ¡Corten!

Se dio la orden para detener la grabación por hoy. Habían llegado al final de su secuencia tras repetir la escena un par de veces. Sasuke se incorporó de la camilla de metal donde estaba sentado y se bajó de ella para marcharse hacia la máquina expendedora. Necesitaba un chocolate caliente o un té.

Naruto caminó tras él y apoyó el brazo contra un lateral de la máquina mientras Sasuke buscaba unas monedas en su bolsillo.

\- ¿Tomamos un té fuera de aquí? – preguntó.

Esa idea hizo que Sasuke se congelase unos minutos. El té de la máquina no era bueno, pasable pero nada más.

\- Podemos ir a Andaz Tavern en el Wyatt hotel – sonrió Naruto, sabiendo que era el restaurante favorito de Sasuke. Su gran cristalera daba de lleno a la ciudad y el parque imperial. Realmente tenía unas vistas espectaculares. Sasuke sonrió.

\- Me apunto.

***

¿Quién podría imaginar que allí se encontrarían con la peor pesadilla para Sasuke Uchiha? Helado en la puerta, Naruto observaba la misma mesa donde los ojos de su compañero se habían fijado.

¡ _El chico del aseo de hacía un par de días_! Allí estaba Itachi tomando el té de media tarde con otro hombre de cabello a media melena e igual de oscuro que el de ambos hermanos. Parecía su padre, pero eso debía ser completamente imposible, vivía a casi dieciséis horas de allí.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Naruto – podemos ir a "The Lounge" en el hotel Aman. Sé que no te gusta tanto, pero es de mis lugares favoritos y su té es increíble. Si nunca has estado, te encantará su toque asiático, casi me recuerda a tu casa.

\- Vale. Vamos allí – susurró finalmente Sasuke.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta para marcharse. ¡ _Todavía no había podido contarle Naruto sobre la charla con su hermano_! Pero es que no encontraba un momento idóneo para hacerlo. Seguramente ni existía ese momento para soltar una bomba así.

\- ¿Sasuke?

Esa voz no le resultaba conocida a Naruto, pero tenía un tono muy similar al de ambos hermanos. Se giró para ver lo que ocurría, aunque Sasuke seguía dando la espalda pese a estar quieto en el lugar. Suspiró frustrado y se giró lentamente hacia la persona que caminaba en su dirección.

\- Qué sorpresa verte por aquí. No sabía que venías a Tokio.

\- Iba a llamarte y...

\- Sí, seguro – susurró Sasuke con claro enfado – hazme el favor de no ponerme excusas, no las necesito.

\- Sasuke, tu hermano me llamó, tenía que hablar conmigo urgentemente...

\- ¿Y no existen los teléfonos? ¡Espera! Es porque es Itachi, cuando él llama, tú tomas el primer avión con destino a Tokio, pero cuando yo te llamo, estás ocupado para atenderme.

\- Las cosas no son así y lo sabes, Sasuke.

\- ¿Y cómo son? – preguntó –. ¿En qué me confundo? Por cierto... Feliz navidad – dijo aunque ya había pasado hacía semanas, Naruto imaginó que era una indirecta por el rechazo que sufrió y no haber podido ir en navidades con ellos. Sasuke empezó a caminar para salir de allí.

\- Sasuke, espera un momento.

\- Vuelve con tu hijo, seguro que te necesita.

Naruto no pronunció palabra alguna, simplemente caminó tras Sasuke. La cosa con su familia no estaba nada bien y ahora... su padre estaba en la ciudad y ni le habían avisado. Debía sentirse realmente enfadado, triste y solo. ¡ _Hoy más que nunca, no quería dejarle solo_!


	22. Los problemas de uno en uno.

¡ _Los problemas de uno en uno_! Era lo que siempre se repetía Sasuke. Era mejor afrontarlo poco a poco. Por suerte, el humeante té verde sobre la mesa y las preciosas vistas del atardecer desde el "The Loung", amortiguaban un poco las palabras que Naruto pronunciaba.

¡ _Era un bocazas_! Naruto siempre había sido así, lo conocía desde hacía quizá un año, desde el inicio del rodaje de la película y ahora, volvía a ser su compañero en la serie. Dio un sorbo al té. ¡Lo necesitaba para no matarle allí mismo! Pero en cuanto dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y miró de nuevo el anaranjado cielo con la puesta de sol, una sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

\- ¿No estás enfadado conmigo? – preguntó Naruto. Desde que habían salido del primer lugar, supuso que Sasuke estaba deprimido y enfadado por haber visto a su familia. Habían prescindido de él y ahora, le contaba su conversación con Itachi en el baño. Esperaba que estallase, sin embargo... ¡Sonreía!

\- Estoy enfadado contigo, aunque no lo parezca. Eres un bocazas – se quejó, pero entonces, estalló en una risa mal camuflada. Tomó una de las servilletas y la llevó a sus labios en un intento por ocultarla fingiendo limpiarse tras el sorbo.

\- ¡Sasuke!

\- Perdón, perdón – reía sin poder parar – es que... primero, Ino va a matarte por haber soltado lo de su hijo a Itachi cuando te dijo rotundamente que no quería que lo supiera nadie y menos mi hermano. Segundo, estoy enfadado, pero sobre todo, porque me perdí la cara que tuvo que poner mi hermano con todo eso que le soltaste.

\- Pues no fue una cara agradable – hizo un puchero Naruto como si de un niño pequeño se tratase – fue una cara más o menos así, en plan bobalicón.

¡ _La pésima imitación de Naruto hizo que Sasuke volviera a reír_! Al menos, Naruto se relajó al verle divertirse después de lo que presenció en el otro hotel. No debió ser nada agradable encontrarse a su padre y a su hermano tomando el té sin él. Su padre ni siquiera le avisó que estaría en la ciudad después de negarle la posibilidad de asistir a las navidades con ellos.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con tu hermano? Es decir... sé que me dijiste que creía que tú estabas con Ino a sus espaldas, pero no entiendo cómo un hermano no puede creer a alguien tan cercano.

\- No lo sé. Creo que su novia debió decirle algo. Entiendo que defendiera a su novia, en parte, pero no entiendo por qué no creyó ni una sola de mis palabras. Yo jamás he hecho nada contra él. No tenía nada con Ino ni pensaba tener nada con ninguna de sus novias, o ex parejas, o ligues. Dicen que el amor te vuelve ciego, ¿no? – susurró – yo también estuve muy ciego con mi ex pareja. No vi venir todo lo que hizo y confiaba en ella. En eso consiste el amor, ¿no? Confianza.

\- En serio, Sasuke, no podemos seguir así – se quejó Naruto con una leve sonrisa antes de dar un sorbo al té. Sasuke se tensó al no entender de qué hablaba o a qué se refería. ¿No podían seguir cómo? – no puedes seguir hablando así y luego pretender que no me enamore de ti. Yo te odiaba cuando te conocí – Sasuke sonrió al instante y agachó la mirada hacia su té – en serio, tienes que hacer algo para arreglar esto. Si no quieres enamorarme, arréglalo.

\- Gilipollas – le dijo Sasuke sin más.

\- No sirve, me sigues gustando – sonrió Naruto – creo que ya es tarde para que te odie.

\- ¿En serio? Vale. ¿Y qué tal con esto?

Sasuke se incorporó ligeramente y apoyó sus codos en la mesa para poder acercarse a él. Una de sus manos se movió hacia la nuca del rubio y entonces, atrayendo su rostro, giró hacia su oído para poder susurrarle.

\- Vamos a mi casa, suplicas por tu vida a Ino y mañana te acompaño al hospital a buscar información de tu madre.

\- Lo dicho, es tarde para que te odie –. La sonrisa de Naruto era agradable, pero la de Sasuke era una mucho más dulce, una que apenas se veía y que el público acabaría derretido por ella si vieran cómo era en realidad cuando no fingía – Sasuke, dijiste que era mejor dejar lo del hospital para más adelante por lo de los paparazzi y también lo de tu casa. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

\- Sí. Itachi ya sabe la verdad y a mí me da igual si me ven contigo. Ya se me ocurrirá algo que decir.

\- Por mí está bien. Vayamos mañana entonces.

***

Conducir el Mustang era algo que le hacía feliz a Sasuke. ¡ _Sólo era un coche_! Pero para alguien que fue mecánico como él, conducir un coche que apenas se veía por la ciudad era todo un privilegio.

Tokio siempre era una ciudad viva, incluso en la noche, sus carteles luminosos no cesaban y algunos barrios se animaban, sobre todo cuando llegaba el fin de semana. En cambio, la carretera que iba a la casa de Sasuke era completamente montañosa, atravesando oscuros bosques sólo iluminados por los faros del vehículo. Un lugar realmente tranquilo para vivir.

Un camino medianamente asfaltado era la entrada hacia la casa, oculta entre gigantescos árboles. Aquello no fue lo que sorprendió a Naruto, había estado allí más veces y conocía bien tanto el camino como la vivienda de su compañero, sin embargo, nunca antes vio otro coche en la entrada. Un Lexus, la marca lujosa de Toyota aunque medianamente asequible al público. Era un coche característico de una empresa japonesa, por lo que tampoco era algo demasiado extraño de ver, pero sí era una auténtica rareza ver un coche, ya fuera cual fuera. Allí sólo vivía Sasuke y el servicio de la casa.

Sasuke frenó frente a la puerta y resopló antes de apagar las luces. Él pareció reconocer el vehículo y por eso mismo, tardó en bajar del Mustang. Naruto le imitó en cuanto lo hizo.

No había nadie en el portal, lo que indicaba que seguramente, Ino conocía a las personas que habían llegado de visita y les cedió la entrada. ¿Podría ser la familia de Sasuke? Pero a ellos no parecía importarles demasiado su hijo, así que no podía entender qué harían allí. ¡No debían ser ellos!

Sasuke se detuvo unos segundos frente a la puerta y entonces, giró la mirada hacia el garaje. La luz estaba encendida. Él nunca dejaba la luz encendida. Ese hecho hizo que caminase hacia allí y Naruto le siguiera a cierta distancia. ¡ _Su padre miraba el coche que Sasuke reparó_! Los dos se sorprendieron, pese a que el rostro de Sasuke se tensó considerablemente. Estaba enfadado y Naruto prefirió mantener el silencio en ese momento por no meterse en sus asuntos.

\- Un DeLorean – sonrió su padre mientras pasaba la mano por las líneas del coche. La sonrisa de su padre era como la de un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo – encontraste uno al final.

\- Iba a ser tu regalo de navidad, pero al parecer me surgió trabajo y no pude ir –. Aquella fue la excusa que Itachi le dijo a Naruto y él le contó en el restaurante horas antes donde tomaron el té. Sasuke utilizó la excusa barata que su padre dio para justificar que Sasuke no fuera en navidades en vez de contar la verdad –. Cuando salgas, llévatelo; las llaves están en la guantera.

Sin más, Sasuke dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa con rapidez. Naruto le siguió, pese a que no fue el único. Fugaku fue tras ellos también.

\- Sasuke, espera. Mira lamento lo de las navidades y...

\- ¿El qué? ¿Que no pudiera ir por trabajo? – preguntó con mofa –. ¿O sientes haber mentido también a mi hermano para ocultar que no quisiste que fuera y anulaste mi viaje?

\- Tienes que entenderlo...

\- Sí, sí, ya me conozco esa canción. Tu nueva esposa no quiere que vaya. ¿Tiene miedo que lleve a toda la prensa allí y de que Itachi y yo iniciemos una discusión familiar? Quizá es porque prefiere a tu hijo el que siempre cumple todos tus sueños, el que se va a casar en breve...

\- Ha roto con Karin. Después de enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, me llamó.

\- Y tú, como buen papá, viniste corriendo. Pillaste el primer vuelo que viste, llegaste a la ciudad a consolar a tu hijito y ni se te ocurrió pensar que tenías otro, ¿verdad? ¿Para qué avisarme a mí? ¿Crees que me importan ahora tus disculpas por lo de Navidad? ¡ _Por favor_! – sonrió con arrogancia – lárgate de mi casa, no eres bien recibido aquí y la navidad ya pasó. Por cierto, tampoco me esperes el año que viene, trabajaré.

Enfadado, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la vivienda dispuesto a encontrarse con la siguiente persona: su hermano. Estaba convencido de que los dos habían venido juntos tras verlos en el restaurante y Sasuke parecía reconocer bien que el Lexu era de su hermano y no de su padre. ¡ _Era el único que tenía coche en Tokio_! Su padre vivía a casi dieciséis horas en coche de allí. Estaba claro que vino en avión, era más rápido y barato que pagar la gasolina y hoteles donde quedarse a descansar si venía por carretera.

\- Itachi, fuera de mi casa.

Fue la primera frase que surgió de los labios de Sasuke en cuanto entraron, pese a que aún no podía ver a su hermano. Fue al terminar de recorrer el pasillo y llegar al salón, cuando vio a su hermano sentado en el sillón. Una taza de té estaba sobre la mesa. Llevaría allí un rato. Ino se mantenía tensa frente a él. Seguramente estaban hablando del tema, de cómo se torcieron las cosas, aunque por suerte, el niño no estaba por allí, seguramente por las horas que eran, dormía.

\- Ino, no te creas ni una de sus palabras. Es todo un mentiroso – se quejó Sasuke.

\- Sasuke, he venido para intentar...

\- ¿Arreglar las cosas? ¿Te crees que somos idiotas? Primero te acuestas con ella, os hacéis novios... si es que lo fuisteis en realidad porque lo mantenías en secreto, para luego, ¿qué? ¿Declarar tu matrimonio con otra chica?

\- Sabes que no fue así. Salía con Karin.

\- Ya, pues no te importó revolcarte con Ino.

\- La quería a ella, aún la quiero a ella – se quejó, alzando ligeramente la voz –. Iba a dejar a Karin pero... creí...

\- ¿Creíste que yo me follaba a tu amante? ¿Que estaba embarazada de mí? Claro, porque es más fácil creer a la chica con la que vas a romper que a tu hermano, ¿no? ¿En qué cabeza cabe, Itachi? ¿No nos criamos juntos? ¿Es que no me conocías lo suficiente como para saber que yo no hago esas cosas?

\- Me dejé comer la cabeza por todo lo que Karin dijo. Me enseñó fotografías vuestras comiendo juntos.

\- Sí, cuando tenía que consolar lo que tú jodiste – se quejó Sasuke – iba a ser mi cuñada, ¿creías que no intentaría llevarme bien con ella? Yo te quiero, Itachi, eres mi hermano, haría lo que fuera por ti, pero al parecer, a ti te da lo mismo. Eres igual que papá y quiero que os larguéis los dos de mi casa.

\- Sasuke, sólo quiero intentar arreglar las cosas.

\- Por mi parte es un poco tarde para jugar a la familia feliz.

\- Itachi, sabes que te amé, ¿verdad? – sonó por primera vez la voz de Ino. Estaba afectada con todo aquello y a duras penas mantenía la compostura sin echarse a llorar por la situación – pero me hiciste daño. Estoy con Sasuke en esto, prefiero que te vayas.

\- Ino, por favor, quiero conocer a mi hijo.

\- No te negaré ese derecho, Itachi. Hablaremos en otro momento sobre qué podemos hacer para que veas al niño, pero ahora mismo, está durmiendo y yo no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme a ti en este instante. Aún me duele verte.

\- Pelearé por ti, Ino – se levantó Itachi – te demostraré que aún te quiero, no voy a permitir que esto acabe así. Sé que aún me quieres y yo también lo hago. Podemos ser felices.

\- No ahora mismo – dijo finalmente Ino – no confío en ti y el amor no sirve para arreglar todo esto, Itachi. Lo que hiciste... necesito tiempo y sobre todo, necesitaré ver un cambio en ti que ahora mismo, no es visible.

\- Ya la has oído. Fuera – sentenció Sasuke.


	23. Un beso de película

_Un Testosaurius era la bestia más terrible en ese planeta. De un hambre voraz, custodiaba su territorio con dureza. Escondidos bajo tierra, sólo salían a superficie a la hora de cazar._

_El calor era sofocante pero no se podía esperar menos de un planeta tan cercano a su sol. Caminar hasta el territorio de ese bicho no fue placentero para ninguno de los dos. Mientras Sasuke caminó en silencio y completamente oculto bajo prendas gruesas y oscuras, Naruto había optado por no parar de quejarse en todo el camino. ¡Que si el calor! ¡Que si las gruesas prendas que le dificultaban moverse! Y finalmente..._

\- _¡Me estoy asando! – se quejó –. ¿No se derriten tus circuitos, Sasuke?_

\- _Cállate y sigue andando._

\- _¿Falta mucho?_

\- _Naruto, tú fuiste el que elegiste esta misión. Camina._

\- _No sabía que había que caminar tanto por el desierto._

\- _¡Todo el planeta es un maldito desierto! Cuanto antes acabemos con ese bicho, antes nos iremos._

_No soportaba ese calor infernal, a ese paso, se derretiría allí mismo. Ahora entendía por qué todo el mundo trataba de evitar ese planeta. Absorto en sus pensamientos, buscando la cantimplora de agua en su cintura, sintió el empujón que Sasuke le dio. Ese leve contacto de su mano sobre su brazo le impulsó varios metros a la derecha. ¡Maldita fuerza de los androides! Sin embargo, no se quejó al ver la enorme boca seguida por el cuerpo de un gigantesco gusano saliendo de debajo de la arena. Si hubiera seguido allí, ahora estaría dentro de esa cosa._

\- _Muévete – ordenó Sasuke, que ya corría hacia una gran piedra._

_Hasta ahora, Naruto no se había fijado detenidamente en el terreno. Era un desierto y todo le parecía igual. Con dunas y más dunas, pero lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era diferente. La arena dificultaba su carrera, pero podía ver enormes y salientes piedras. Era un lugar cerrado por una gran cordillera que sería imposible de trepar. La única salida sería por donde habían llegado._

_Al llegar a la piedra y subirse a ella, escuchó de nuevo la voz de Sasuke. Él estaba completamente inmóvil sobre otra gran roca a unos metros de él._

\- _Quieto, no te muevas absolutamente nada – le ordenó, con su brazo estirado hacia Naruto y la señal de que se quedase muy quieto – estos bichos no tienen ojos, se abrasarían con el calor del planeta, pero captan a las mil maravillas las ondas que se producen en el suelo, como un radar. Si te mueves, creas vibraciones que él notará y se lanzará a por ti._

\- _¿Y cómo le hacemos salir de debajo de la tierra?_

\- _Con vibración – sonrió Sasuke._

\- _Ah, no, no pienso ponerme a correr con este calor por todos lados para que tú dispares – se mosqueó Naruto al ver que el otro brazo de Sasuke que no le daba el alto, se convertía en un arma de fuego._

_Sasuke pareció molesto con aquello. ¡La duda ofende! No pensaba dejar a su compañero corriendo por allí, era arriesgado._

\- _No te he dicho que hagas de cebo. Lanzaré piedras – comentó antes de enseñarle a Naruto algunas piedras de tamaño medio que se encontraban encima de las piedras donde estaban – cuando el bicho ese escuche la vibración y salga, disparamos. Llevas tu arma, ¿no?_

\- _Sí – susurró Naruto, sacándola del cinturón._

_Sus ojos azules se fijaron en cómo Sasuke agarraba una de las piedras y la lanzaba lo más lejos posible de él. ¡Para él no era complicado con su fuerza de androide! Los dos esperaron. Un ligero temblor casi imperceptible sacudió el lugar. Antes, mientras hablaban, Naruto no pudo fijarse en las señales de ataque, pero ahora, veía cómo la arena se movía ligeramente y, como si de una gotera se tratase, se concentraba en un único punto antes de que el enorme gusano apareciera frente a ellos saltando hacia el cielo con su boca bien abierta._

_Los disparos de Sasuke fueron lo primero que escuchó, una ráfaga que hizo gritar al animal y tratar de escapar nuevamente bajo tierra. Ese bicho no había muerto aún. Sasuke chasqueó los labios en señal de frustración._

\- _No sale demasiado tiempo – susurró Naruto._

\- _Lo sé. No es fácil matar a un bicho de esos._

\- _Yo lo haré salir – confesó finalmente Naruto._

\- _Ni hablar. No vas a exponerte para esta misión._

\- _¿Tienes una idea mejor? Yo corro y tú disparas._

\- _He dicho que no..._

_¡No le escuchaba! De hecho, Naruto ya había salido a todo correr por la arena. El temblor volvió a aparecer y lo único que pudo hacer Sasuke fue apuntar sus armas justo bajo los pies de Naruto. El bicho ese aparecería de abajo. Cuando la tierra se abrió y la boca salió, Sasuke disparó._

_Rodando por el suelo, Naruto se escondió tras una de las grandes rocas mientras el Testosaurius excavaba una vez más en busca de refugio. Los brazos de Sasuke cambiaron nuevamente, sacando más armas de fuego y disparando al agujero en la arena desértica por el que escapaba el horrendo gusano._

_***_

_La puerta de la chatarrería se abrió y el repugnante olor llegó a las fosas nasales del chatarrero. No necesitaba preguntar cómo les había ido para cerciorarse de que cumplieron con la misión. Repletos de sangre verde y pedazos de ese bicho, los dos se detuvieron frente al tipo que les contrató._

\- _Veo que os ha ido bien. Aunque, qué peste echáis._

\- _Necesito una ducha o voy a vomitar – se quejó Naruto, corriendo hacia la nave que ya debería estar arreglada para irse._

\- _¿Explotó? – preguntó hacia Sasuke el chatarrero en cuanto Naruto se perdió rampa arriba en busca del baño de su nave._

\- _Claro que explotó, esos bichos son asquerosos – se quejó Sasuke – hemos terminado la misión. ¿La nave está lista?_

\- _Toda vuestra._

\- _Genial. Nos largamos._

\- _Que os vaya bien y cuidado con la federación, os están buscando._

_Sasuke subió la rampa y pulsó el botón para cerrar la escotilla tras él. Desde que salió de su planeta, desde que estuvo en aquel tubo de ensayos y le intentaban reprogramar, sentía que algo había cambiado. Todo su cuerpo era una máquina y por muy humano que pareciera por fuera incluso al tacto, en realidad sólo tenía cables en su interior y, aun así, su mente era lo único humano que permanecía impasible. Desde niños les enseñaban a ser lo que eran, androides sin sentimientos, máquinas de matar pero... su cerebro le indicaba señales confusas y erróneas. Intentaba, gracias a la placa base, obtener información, pero no podía. Era su parte humana la que estaba funcionando a un ritmo diferente._

_Cansado de aquella sensación, caminó hacia el aseo. Necesitaba también quitarse toda la porquería y el olor de ese bicho. Naruto ya estaba allí, en una de las duchas, con el agua caliente encendida y frotándose la cabeza con el champú como si le fuera la vida en ello. Por alguna razón, pese a que su pie entró primero en la ducha contigua, todo su cuerpo se detuvo. Su mente humana volvía a pasar por encima de su placa mandándose esas confusas señales que le hicieron ladearse hacia su compañero._

_Decidido a terminar con ese error de base, se encaminó a la ducha donde estaba Naruto y entró. Un sonido de sorpresa salió de la boca del rubio al quitarse el champú y abrir los ojos para descubrir que su compañero estaba demasiado cerca. ¡Los nervios se apoderaron de él! Siempre sintió algo por Sasuke, pero él era un maldito robot, por mucho que le hubiera dicho algo humanamente posible como hablar de sentimientos, él no lo habría entendido._

\- _¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Naruto al no entender el comportamiento de Sasuke. Nunca había hecho algo así._

\- _Es que... tú que eres humano, quería preguntarte algo._

\- _¿Quieres preguntarme algo? ¿Tú? Que tienes una placa base en el cerebro como un maldito ordenador y tienes las respuestas para todo... ¿Quieres preguntarme a mí? ¿Qué dudas puedes tener?_

\- _Es que desde que salimos de mi planeta, después de salir de esa cápsula, siento algo extraño. He buscado información en mi base de datos pero no encuentro nada. Mi cerebro es humano y aunque a veces es opacado por la placa base, creo que puede estar enfermo o algo._

\- _¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Te duele la cabeza o algo así? ¿Te has sobrecalentado? – se echó a reír Naruto al tomarlo más como una máquina._

_Realmente parecía tan real. Incluso desnudo como estaba ahora mismo, sus proporciones y anatomía, hasta su piel, parecía la de un humano normal y corriente. Salvo porque Naruto sabía bien las trampillas ocultas de su cuerpo que, al abrirlas, mostraban su cableado._

\- _Yo te veo bastante bien – susurró Naruto mirando la entrepierna de Sasuke. Nunca antes le había visto desnudo. Llegó a pensar que tendría un pene metálico, pero la verdad era que, aunque posiblemente tuviera cables dentro, por fuera parecía muy humano._

\- _Estoy confuso._

\- _¿Confuso? ¿Sobre qué?_

\- _Es como si mi cerebro me pidiera hacer algo, pero mi placa no se opusiera ni tampoco me diera información sobre el motivo por querer hacerlo._

\- _Quizá porque tu cerebro es humano y por mucho que os entrenen para no sentir nada, tu cerebro siente. Es capaz de pensar por sí mismo sin recurrir a tu sistema de datos. ¿Qué es lo que tu cerebro te pide hacer?_

\- _Esto – susurró antes de agarrar la nuca de Naruto y acercar sus labios hasta unirlos en un suave beso que desconcertó al rubio._

\- _Corten._

¡ _Menos mal que cortaba ahí la escena_! Evidentemente, aunque en la película parecía que estaban desnudos, la verdad era que su intimidad estaba bien tapada con la ropa interior. Aun así, ver a Sasuke en ropa interior era morboso lo que menos.

\- No te pongas tan serio, Naruto – sonrió Sasuke todavía agarrando su rostro – la escena yaoi sólo quedará parcialmente visible.

\- Y aun así me excita. Tú me excitas – susurró Naruto para que el resto de los del rodaje no le escuchasen.

\- Venga, vamos a cambiarnos y te acompaño al hospital.

Naruto observó a Sasuke marcharse hacia su camerino. ¡ _De verdad que le excitaba mucho ese chico_! ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera tenido novia y le hubiera dejado escapar? Él nunca habría permitido algo así, pelearía por quedarse siempre a su lado fuera como fuera, si le daba una oportunidad.

Quizá aún no estaba todo perdido con él. Iba a dar mucha guerra, porque ese chico acabaría siendo suyo de una u otra forma, no pensaba dejarle escapar. En su vida le enseñaron a batallar por las cosas que quería y eso era precisamente lo que haría. Sasuke merecía la pena aunque su familia no lo viera así.

De camino al hospital, Sasuke se mantuvo en el asiento del copiloto mirando por la ventanilla, pero Naruto, conduciendo su Ford Mustang, no dejaba de echarle una ojeada de vez en cuando preguntándose si su beso del rodaje habría llegado hasta él.

\- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó finalmente.

\- ¿El qué? ¿La escena? No ha estado mal y no hemos tenido que repetirla demasiadas veces.

\- El beso.

\- Besas bien. Si ésa es tu pregunta.

\- Era más bien si a ti te gustó.

Sasuke pensó unos segundos sobre aquello. Sabía que Naruto andaba tras él pero simplemente, sonrió. Era insistente cuando quería algo y estaba claro que intentaba ligar como mejor sabía.

\- Me ha gustado más que el de la primera vez donde tuve que enseñarte.

\- Eres idiota – se quejó Naruto, aunque ver la sonrisa de Sasuke le hizo sonreír a él también –. Sasuke, me gustas de verdad – susurró Naruto con un poco de miedo.

\- Creo saberlo pero, aun así, el amor es algo que me aterra. Como tirarte a una piscina con los ojos vendados y no saber si tendrá agua o estará vacía. Ya me equivoqué una vez y no quiero hacerlo de nuevo, menos contigo y poder perder tu amistad.


	24. Sensacionalismo

\- Kushina Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki – susurraba la enfermera mientras revisaba los historiales de los pacientes.

\- Pruebe con Kushina Namikaze – corrigió Sasuke al ver que estaba terminando con el cajón del archivador sin encontrar el nombre.

La enfermera observó a ambos chicos con algo de dudas. Ellos habían pedido Kushina Uzumaki y en la identidad requerida, Naruto salía como Naruto Uzumaki, lo cual le identificaba como familiar directo. Cambiar el apellido era sospechoso.

\- Era el apellido de su padre. Tenemos la creencia de que pudo cambiarse el apellido al de su esposo.

Una vez más, la enfermera empezó a revisar los historiales. Esta vez buscando a Kushina Namikaze.

\- Ajá, aquí está – sonrió la enfermera sacando el expediente – Kushina Namikaze, habitación trescientos cuatro. Sigue en coma.

\- ¿Podríamos pasar a verla? – preguntó Naruto.

\- No veo el problema en ello. Adelante.

A medida que caminaban por el pasillo, Naruto sentía que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Los nervios provocaban el sudor en las palmas de sus manos y el temblor de todo su cuerpo. Dieciocho años sin conocer a ni un familiar y ahora, estaba allí, iba a conocer a su madre.

Frotó las palmas de su mano contra su pantalón en un intento por secarse el sudor que se acumulaba. Cuando volvió a alejarlas del pantalón y a medida que caminaba por el largo y solitario pasillo, sintió los dedos de Sasuke acariciar su palma como si buscase su mano de forma tímida pero dulce.

Fue agradable sentirle. Sus dedos rozaban la palma de su mano y se cercioraban de la ubicación como si buscasen sus dedos. ¡Se entrelazaron! Lo que supuso el rubor en las mejillas de Naruto, que sus pies se congelasen y que su rostro mirase al de su compañero. ¡ _Como en las películas que ellos hacían_! ¡ _Bueno no como en la suya precisamente donde Sasuke era un robot y no agarraría su mano_! Pero sí como en muchas otras románticas. Sasuke estaba ligeramente sonrojado también.

Al ver que Naruto se había detenido, Sasuke trató de liberar su mano, obligando a Naruto a cerrar sus dedos con mayor presión entorno a los del moreno y evitar así que apartase la mano. Sonrió. Seguramente Sasuke había dudado de si era lo correcto o si Naruto deseaba ese contacto. ¡ _Lo deseaba_! Ese apretón le indicaba que no quería que le soltase.

En serio que cada vez con mayor frecuencia, Naruto se preguntaba cómo pudo esa chica dejar escapar a un chico como él. Pese a su apariencia solitaria y tranquila, pese a esa arrogancia que a veces sacaba a flote, era un chico dulce y tierno que buscaba desesperadamente la aprobación de su familia y amigos.

\- ¿Vamos? Ya casi llegamos al cuarto.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y continuó andando al lado de su compañero. No pensaba soltar su mano por nada del mundo.

Al llegar al cuarto, los nervios se agolparon en su estómago. Como si hubiera bebido leche caducada, sentía que se revolvía. Sasuke apretó sus dedos en un firme agarre que pretendía darle seguridad y confort.

\- Vamos – puso la mano Sasuke sobre la manivela y abrió la puerta.

El aire estaba un poco cargado. No debían abrir demasiado las ventanas y las máquinas no dejaban de hacer ruidos. Un tubo en su garganta era una de las cosas que la mantenían sujeta a la vida. El suero estaba a punto de agotarse, pero eran cosas en las que Sasuke se fijaba. Naruto, en cambio, estaba absorto en el rostro angelical de su madre, en su cabello rojizo como el fuego, sus delicadas y finas manos inertes sobre la sábana blanca a cada lado de su cuerpo.

\- Es muy guapa – sonrió Sasuke.

La realidad para él, era que le recordaba a los últimos momentos en que pudo ver a su propia madre. Fue un duro golpe para Sasuke verla morirse en una camilla y esto le hacía rememorar ese hecho una vez más. Si sólo su madre siguiera con vida, quizá nada en su familia se habría desmoronado de la forma en que lo hizo. Con su padre sin apenas hablarle, con su hermano distanciado, con él cuidando de su sobrino porque no soportaba la idea de perder más familia.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Naruto – pareces distraído.

\- Voy a salir a por un café. ¿Vale? Lo necesito.

\- Te acompaño.

\- No, no. Quédate aquí con tu madre y cuéntale todo lo que quieras – sonrió Sasuke – yo volveré enseguida.

¡ _Algo le había afectado_! Naruto fue consciente de ello tras ver su rostro, sus ojos cargados en una melancolía sin igual y por la forma en que salió a toda prisa de la habitación. No quiso meterse en el tema, dejó que se marchase y aprovechó el quedarse a solas para sentarse junto a su madre, tomar su mano entre las suyas y contarle cosas de su vida.

***

Una hora después, Naruto salía del cuarto. Los pasillos seguían desiertos pero era tarde. Por la noche poca gente se quedaba. Sasuke no volvió en toda la hora y por momentos, pensó si podía haberse ido a su casa, aunque lo dudaba. Se lo habría hecho saber. Él era así, modesto y siempre informaba de sus planes.

\- ¿Sasuke?

Frente al gran ventanal del cuarto piso donde se encontraban, mirando las luces de la ciudad sentado sobre el brazo de un sillón, Sasuke mantenía un vaso de plástico vacío entre sus manos. Debió tomarse el café hacía horas, pero permaneció allí, mirando la ciudad.

Sasuke se giró hacia la voz de su compañero. Le había afectado estar en el hospital. Nunca pensó que volvería a rememorar algo semejante.

\- Lo siento, Naruto, quería volver, en serio pero...

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablarlo? – preguntó antes de sentarse a su lado apoyándose sobre el respaldo bajo del sillón y mirando también las luces de la ciudad.

\- Me ha recordado a mi madre, pero ya estoy mejor. Lamento haber tenido que salir tan rápido.

\- Lo entiendo. No fue fácil para ti aquella situación.

\- A veces me pregunto qué habría ocurrido en mi familia si ella siguiera viva – sonrió con melancolía – ella era como el pegamento que nos mantenía a todos unidos. No habría permitido que nada de esto ocurriera o eso quiero creer. Todavía puedo recordar sus sonrisas cuando entraba en casa. Olía a té, preparaba el mejor té del mundo, suena estúpido pero... cualquier persona puede hacer un té supongo pero... no sé por qué el suyo era especial para mí.

\- Debía ser una gran mujer.

\- Lo era. Fuerte pero dulce. Tenía su carácter aunque casi nunca gritaba. Hablaba con un tono suave y te hacía ver que te equivocabas sin decírtelo directamente – sonrió al recordarlo – era increíble. La echo de menos.

\- Yo no sé cómo es una madre, bueno, acabo de conocerla – sonrió Naruto – y ni siquiera es que pueda hablar con ella. Al menos ella no me responderá a mí. Pero imagino que es muy duro para ti estar hoy aquí acompañándome.

\- Somos amigos, supongo – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Temí que te hubieras ido, pero luego recordé que eres muy ordenado y disciplinado para todo, hasta para decir dónde estás o dónde pueden encontrarte, así que sabía que no te habrías marchado sin decírmelo.

\- Pareces conocerme mejor que los demás – susurró.

\- He pasado tiempo contigo. Ya te dije que me gustas, Sasuke. Me fijo en todo de ti y me duele lo mismo que te duele a ti. No puedo entender cómo tu ex novia te dejó escapar. Yo no lo habría hecho.

\- Naruto – susurró Sasuke antes de agarrar su nuca con una mano y acercar sus labios a los del rubio.

El beso no lo esperó en un principio, pero sentir por primera vez que Sasuke tomaba las riendas y le besaba tal y como en la película, le hizo darse cuenta de algo. Realmente ese chico sólo estaba asustado de sus sentimientos, igual que el "robot" de la película, sólo tenía miedo a lanzarse a lo desconocido. Naruto no se apartó, sino todo lo contrario, apoyó su mano también en la nuca de Sasuke y profundizó el beso.

\- ¿Te has lanzado a la piscina? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Había agua – sonrió Sasuke antes de volver a besarle.

***

Cuando esa mañana ambos se despertaron en la casa de Naruto y desayunaron leyendo el periódico, se dieron cuenta de que todo iba a cambiar en un santiamén. Una de las revistas sensacionalistas tenía en plena portada, una imagen de ambos besándose en la cuarta planta del hospital frente a la cristalera. ¡ _Aquello iba a ser un bombazo para todos_!

\- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto con preocupación al ser consciente del fallo que ambos cometieron. Sabían que les espiaban y cayeron de lleno en la trampa. Sin embargo, Sasuke tomó un sorbo de su café con tranquilidad mientras continuaba leyendo las noticias del periódico –. ¿Has visto el titular de la revista?

\- Sí – susurró dando otro sorbo. Ambos teléfonos no dejaban de sonar, seguramente, sus representantes.

\- ¿Y no te molesta?

\- No demasiado. Te gusto, ¿no? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Ya sabes que sí.

\- También me gustas y me estoy arriesgando contigo. ¿Crees que no sabía que estarían espiándonos? Da igual, lo haré público.

\- ¿Qué harás público?

\- Que tú y yo estamos saliendo.

\- Nuestros representantes nos van a matar.

\- El tuyo puede que a ti, pero el mío es mejor que mantenga la compostura. Soy mayorcito para decidir sobre mi vida privada. Le contrato para mi vida profesional, nada más.

\- Ya, pero esta parte personal afecta a la profesional.

\- No demasiado para mí. Naruto, quiero estar contigo y es lo único que me importa en este momento.

Al escuchar aquello, Naruto sólo pensó en una cosa. ¡ _Ganaba la batalla_! Podía estar con Sasuke, le daba vía libre. Por impulso, se lanzó a besar una vez más a su novio, porque aunque sonase raro, ya podía decir que eran novios.

Cansado de escuchar el teléfono sonar, finalmente, Sasuke lo tomó entre sus manos y respondió. Sin duda alguna y por la voz que puso, era su representante para informarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él debería hacer lo mismo y responder al suyo.

\- Podrías concertar una cita para una entrevista. Asistiré encantado a responder todas las preguntas que tengan – susurró Sasuke.

¡ _Sí que iba a ser un auténtico bombazo la noticia sobre su noviazgo_! Y más a pocos meses del estreno de la serie. Ya estaba anunciada por todos lados. Aunque hablando en términos de audiencia, seguramente mucha más gente vería la serie tras enterarse de que sus protagonistas realmente estaban saliendo también en la vida real. Si tenían éxito, sería cuestión de tiempo que les hicieran firmar para una segunda temporada y el rodaje empezaría en unos meses.

\- Esto va a ser un desmadre – susurró Naruto tras colgar a su representante.

\- Van a concretar una rueda de prensa para que podamos explicar lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Sí, claro. Iré donde quieras.

\- Me parece que vamos a tener que sacar la mejor labia que tengamos para ese momento.

\- Oh, soy un experto zalamero – sonrió Naruto – hasta he conseguido enamorarte a ti.

\- Bueno... dejémoslo en que me gustas – se sonrojó Sasuke.

\- Prefiero la versión de locamente enamorado por mi cuerpazo.

Sasuke sonrió al escucharle decir semejantes tonterías, pero en parte, aunque no se sentía completamente enamorado, sí sentía algo fuerte por ese chico y con el tiempo, estaba convencido de que acabaría completamente enamorado, tal y como decía Naruto.


	25. Premios

**Un año después:**

Los más cotizados actores y actrices se habían reunido en el gran auditorio para la gran premiación por sus trabajos. Era conocido por todos que la serie más exitosa de ese año, sin duda fue la de Naruto y Sasuke con sus aventuras espaciales, recorriendo mundos casi imposibles de imaginar, luchando contra sus criaturas místicas y llevando el amor entre un humano y un androide fuera de toda realidad posible.

Los dos estaban sentados por la mitad del auditorio y tras un año de noviazgo, tan sólo pudieron mostrar su felicidad al caminar por la alfombra y dejarse fotografiar juntos en su entrada a la gala. Vestidos con sus elegantes trajes, ambos saludaron al público, los fans y los periodistas antes de unirse al resto de actores y actrices que aguardaban dentro.

\- Este año me llevaré el premio a mejor actor, ya lo verás – sonrió Naruto entre dientes mientras se dejaba fotografiar.

\- Ni lo sueñes.

\- Cállate. Tú podrías llevarte el de mejor androide.

\- Eso no existe – susurró entre dientes Sasuke.

Sasuke ostentaba el título de mejor actor de Japón desde tiempos inmemorables, casi desde que empezó. Codiciado por muchos, reverenciado por otros y odiado por algunas personas que detestaban quedar tras alguien tan joven. A sus veintisiete años, Sasuke era la promesa que todos querían trabajando con ellos. Los nuevos actores deseaban ser como él y sólo Naruto, ahora con tan sólo diecinueve años, era capaz de decir que había conocido al auténtico Sasuke Uchiha y se alegraba de ello.

\- Los dos sabemos que ganaré de nuevo este año – sonrió Sasuke en cuanto acabaron las fotografías y se encaminaron hacia el pasillo.

\- Podrías dejarme ganar este año y te regalaría algo mucho mejor que esa estatuilla – sonrió con picardía.

¿Cuántos podían contar cómo era el sexo con Sasuke Uchiha? Naruto lo sabía, nadie. Bueno, su ex novia, pero ella parecía estar fuera de lugar en todo aquello. Sasuke había sido siempre tan reservado en todo y, aun así, tuvieron la conversación una de las noches en que se acostaron. Quedó claro enseguida que los dos habían tenido pocas relaciones sexuales en su pasado.

\- ¿Intentas sobornarme con sexo? – preguntó Sasuke, a lo que Naruto sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿Qué te parece una contraoferta?

\- Soy todo oídos.

\- Si yo gano, te ofrezco el mejor sexo de tu vida y si tú ganas...

\- Te sigo dando el mejor sexo de tu vida – sonrió Sasuke, lo cual hizo reír a Naruto. Para ellos, las posiciones sexuales nunca fueron un problema en su relación, cualquier cosa les gustaba, pero la sonrisa arrogante que puso en ese momento Sasuke hizo entender la broma de su novio.

\- Déjame pensarlo... vale, acepto. En cualquier caso gano "la mejor noche de mi vida".

¿Cuánto tiempo les costó formalizar su relación con sexo? La verdad era que fue bastante más de lo que quizá ambos hubieran querido, pero Sasuke temía que algo se filtrase o que cualquier cosa pudiera dar al traste con su relación, y en cuanto a Naruto, él nunca había estado con alguien de su mismo sexo. El día que se decidieron, fue uno de los más felices de su vida y de hecho, ni siquiera acudieron al trabajo. Hicieron una escapada romántica al Monte Fuji en el Ford Mustag. Un ataque de rebeldía que no volvió a suceder, aunque sus teléfonos tuvieron que ser apagados tras tantas llamadas de sus representantes.

El elegante auditorio estaba deslumbrante. La gente empezaba a entrar y tomar sus asientos. Ambos buscaron los suyos y se sentaron a esperar a que diera inicio la gala. Agarrados de la mano, se miraban el uno al otro con una gran sonrisa.

\- Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? – susurró Sasuke.

\- Claro que sí. Yo a ti te amo también. ¿Llevas el discurso?

Sasuke llevó su mano libre al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un papel. Allí estaba escrito todo su discurso ganador. No hubo sorpresas. En cuanto la gala dio comienzo y los espectáculos iniciales finalizaron, empezaron a nombrar a los actores para que recogieran sus premios. Mejor actor del año, volvió a ser Sasuke Uchiha, que mantenía su trono un año más. Sin embargo, fue toda una sorpresa para Naruto que nombrasen su nombre y dieran un premio por la mejor pareja con la que habían vivido esas fascinantes aventuras en la serie.

***

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Sasuke?

\- Sí, claro que sí. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

\- No lo sé, porque no os lleváis demasiado bien.

La verdad era que no le apetecía demasiado una cena en familia para celebrar su premio, pero tras un año y varias charlas familiares, al final, ésa era la decisión. Una tregua, un tratado de paz momentáneo.

\- Siendo sincero, no me apetece esta cena – sentenció Sasuke – preferiría, no sé, ir a nuestra habitación, estar los dos solos, o incluso ir a unas termas, cualquier cosa donde estuviéramos solos.

\- Pero es tu familia, Sasuke. Todos van a venir para celebrarlo contigo.

\- Lo sé. Pero ellos han fallado tantas veces que no sé por qué ahora mismo debería yo ceder y pasar un día con ellos, un día que considero importante y prefiero pasarlo contigo.

\- Porque quieren cambiar y sé que tú echas de menos a tu familia. Estás enfadado, lo sé. Yo también sé cómo se portaron contigo y entiendo perfectamente que no quieras pero... podría ser una buena oportunidad ahora que están cambiando o al menos, están dispuestos a hacerlo.

\- ¿Tienes un don para ver el futuro o algo así? – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Algo así. No sé, Sasuke, confío en la voluntad de la gente para cambiar.

\- Y yo en que la gente no cambia.

\- Puede que algunos sí y otros no, pero, ¿quieres quedarte con la duda de qué hubiera pasado si les hubieras dado una oportunidad? Además, si hoy vamos a esa cena, te prometo que cuando regresemos a casa te doy el mejor sexo de tu vida – sonrió Naruto, confirmándole lo que Sasuke había dicho en la gala – y añado una sesión extra para mañana.

\- Oh, si es así, entonces voy encantado a esa cena. Pero no la hagamos demasiado larga, por favor.

Con sus elegantes trajes y pese a que Sasuke quiso guardar las estatuillas recibidas en la guantera del coche, no fue posible. Naruto las tomó en su mano y las llevó consigo para restregárselas literalmente por la cara, a la familia de Sasuke. Tenía fe en que las cosas se arreglarían, pero también se notaba que les tenía cierto rencor y que no les pasaría ni una mala acción. ¡ _Era un buen novio_! Sin duda alguna, lo era. El mejor chico con el que podía estar.

A la cena sólo acudieron Itachi y Fugaku, aunque Sasuke lo imaginaba. Nunca terminó de llevarse bien con la nueva mujer de su padre y evidentemente, ésta parecía no querer ir por Tokio. No le dio importancia, no necesitaba arreglar las cosas con ella, a quien consideraba más como una desconocida que como familia.

Con su hermano, la relación estaba realmente tensa y poco hablaron. Naruto, en cambio, amenizaba la velada explicando con todo lujo de detalles lo que había visto en la gala, desde la decoración, hasta los discursos de los actores y por supuesto, cuando Sasuke subió al escenario a recoger el premio. Tampoco obvió el hecho de que él subió, expresando como todo un chico extrovertido la alegría que sintió al escuchar su nombre y ser galardonado.

\- Vi la serie – susurró finalmente Itachi – es muy buena. ¿Haréis una tercera temporada?

\- Los directores quieren hacerla, así que sí. Aunque creo que quieren rodarla al sur de Japón – comentó Sasuke.

\- He escuchado algo de que nuestros personajes irán a un planeta dominado por el agua, donde todo son como pequeñas islas y la gente vive aislada – empezó a explicar Naruto lo que le habían dejado escuchar.

\- Suena interesante.

\- Sí, por eso mismo creo que quieren rodar en las islas del sur.

\- Nos vamos a la playa – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Me muero por rodar en la playa. Y dicen que si seguimos con este éxito, haremos hasta una cuarta temporada.

\- Me alegra escuchar que todo os va tan bien – habló Fugaku. Con una elevación de sus dedos índice y corazón, captó la atención del camarero para pedir una nueva botella de vino rosado. La primera botella había desaparecido entre todos ellos.

Sasuke observaba a Itachi. En silencio y con la tensión en la mesa, no se atrevía a preguntar por Ino ni por el niño, aunque Sasuke sabía que era lo que más deseaba saber. Por una parte, le gustaría no contarle nada por lo cabrón que fue y, por otra parte, no podía dejar de verle como su hermano mayor. ¡Idiota! Pero su hermano al fin y al cabo. Estaba indeciso.

\- Ikuto pronto empezará la escuela – susurró Sasuke finalmente sorprendiendo y captando toda la atención de Itachi – es pequeño aún, pero ya va a ir a clases extraescolares. Creo que algo de dibujo o música, no estoy seguro, Ino aún está decidiendo. Es posible que también lo apunte para que practique algún deporte los fines de semana, le ayudaría mucho a soltarse y tener mejor equilibrio.

\- Suena estupendo.

\- ¿Vas a preguntarle por ver al niño?

\- No quiero meterme demasiado, en realidad ni siquiera he contratado un abogado ni nada así, pero he hablado con ella sobre poder ver al niño de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Y?

\- Ha accedido a dejarlo conmigo algún fin de semana y puede que lo recoja a la salida de las clases algún día, que pueda llevarlo al parque y eso.

\- Ino no te va a perdonar fácilmente – susurró Sasuke cortando el filete de carne.

\- Lo sé. Fui un capullo absoluto. Me dejé comer la cabeza y es lo que he obtenido, pero no me rendiré con ella. Seguiré intentando conquistarla, sé que en el fondo, aún me quiere.

\- Claro que te quiere, pero eres un idiota integral. No te va a poner fácil la reconciliación.

\- Me basta con saber que tengo alguna posibilidad de que volvamos a ser una familia.

La cena terminó con normalidad para sorpresa de todos. Pese a la tensión, al menos, al llegar al coche, Sasuke sonrió. Eso hizo que Naruto le mirase extrañado.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y al menos ha venido adrede por mi galardón. Supongo que tenías razón y trata de cambiar.

\- Esperemos que siga así – sonrió Naruto – o yo mismo les patearé el trasero si vuelven a hacerte daño.

\- Te quiero – sonrió Sasuke, agarrando el rostro de Naruto y uniendo sus labios en un pasional beso que fue continuado por Naruto.

\- Y yo a ti. Y ahora a casa, que quiero mi noche de sexo contigo.


	26. Epílogo:

**Cinco años después:**

Con la ventanilla bajada, sus gafas de sol puestas y un codo apoyado sobre la puerta, Sasuke conducía a una mano aquel coche que tanto había deseado. De camino al lugar donde se rodaría la séptima temporada de la serie, todavía no entendía cómo Naruto consiguió hacerse con un Dodge Challenger Srt demon.

Naruto, a su lado de copiloto, sacaba también el brazo por la ventanilla. Con gafas de sol, su brillante sonrisa y mirando el mapa con las piernas sobre el salpicadero.

\- Uhhhh. ¿Podríamos pasar por el monte Kurikoma antes de ir a Imabetsu para cruzar el puente a Hokkaido?

\- ¿Quieres ver el monte Kurikoma?

\- Claro que sí, dicen que en esta época del año está precioso. Tiene un colorido rojizo increíble. Además, no sería una excursión en coche si no nos detenemos a ver el paisaje.

\- Cierto – sonrió Sasuke –. Además, quedan muchas horas hasta Imabetsu, podemos pasar a ver algunos lugares, nos quedan un par de semanas todavía ante de que empiece el rodaje.

\- Genial, pues decidido. A Kurikoma y luego al parque nacional de Towada – Hachimantai.

Sasuke sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su chico. Siempre igual, no había remedio con él.

¡ _Cinco años juntos_ _y todavía le quería como el primer día_! No podía ver una vida sin él. Al menos, todo parecía estar arreglándose. Su padre hasta iba de visita a verles de vez en cuando. Por fin se plantaba en algunas cosas con su nueva esposa y decidía por su cuenta. Intentaba retomar la relación familiar y aunque los primeros años no fue nada fácil, todo parecía ir bien ahora. Las últimas navidades hasta Naruto y él acabaron yendo a cenar con ellos.

En cuanto a Itachi. ¡Cinco años de pedir perdón, lamentarse y tratar de arreglar errores! Por fin había conseguido empezar a tener citas con Ino como una pareja normal, salvo que ya tenían un hijo juntos. Poco a poco, su relación mejoraba. Aprendiendo a ser novio y padre, pero era lo que le tocaba. Ino parecía feliz tras tres años negándose a aceptarle y dos... intentando ser amigos.

En cuanto a la relación de Itachi y Sasuke, todo empezó tratando de volver a una amistad. Cafés en algunos locales y, poco a poco, cenas en casa o ir a algunas actividades juntas. Naruto y su alegría habían fomentado mucho para que esa relación de hermanos volviera a fluir. No como antiguamente, pero al menos, podían sentarse a la misma mesa, hablar de sus cosas y ser amigos. Naruto pensaba que un par de años más... esos dos quizá volverían a estar tan unidos como antes, con un par de disculpas más por parte de Itachi.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso:
> 
> Seguramente el siguiente fic que va a salir para el fandom de Naruto sea la secuela alternativa de ésta historia. Es un fic que se puede leer sin haber leído "Nunca lo imaginé" y va a tratar todo el tema de la película. Veremos a Naruto como humano y a Sasuke como androide en sus aventuras por el espacio. Como digo, es la secuela, pero a la vez, también es un fic alternativo e individual. La historia va a titularse "Júpiter" y tratará los siguientes puntos:
> 
> \- Explicación de qué es la Federación y como acaban trabajando juntos Sasuke del planeta Kepler y Naruto de la tierra en la misma nave.
> 
> \- Aventuras por los diversos mundos y civilizaciones.
> 
> \- Aventuras en Kepler – 16B (Planeta de Sasuke y el resto de androides) contando el origen de los androides.
> 
> \- Como acaban siendo cazarecompensas.
> 
> \- Aventuras como cazarecompensas y su romance.


End file.
